Semper
by Mrs Severus
Summary: Part I of the Semper Trilogy, where Hermione returns to Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration teacher with her daughter in tow. How will Severus react to the two newcomers' arrival and can anything more come of it? A tale of Romance & Rediscovering the past
1. Prologue

**A.N:** _Before you begin reading I'd like to point a couple of things out..._

- This is my first fic so I do desperately need reviews

- The story is not all about rape as I cannot even fathom writing about that and instead intend to write about the effects of such an incident

- And most importantly, give this a chance as it doesn't get going until after I've set the scene which is around Chapter 4/5

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

It had been three long years since she had stepped foot into Hogwarts and three long years that seemed longer than what they actually were. Hermione had promised herself that she would never return to the castle, for it held too many difficult memories, but Albus' letter requesting her immediate presence could not be ignored.

After the final battle people grieved for the death of their friends and allies, before slowly moving forward with their lives. Hermione however, had much more to contemplate than simply the grief of others, and instead she found herself grieving for the loss of her childhood, leaving little time to grieve for Ron and the others.

Within the space of two days and the final week of term, Hermione's world was quite literally turned upside down by a surprise attack upon Hogwarts. Dumbledore, being the wise wizard that he was, anticipated that there would be an attack before long, thus had the Order guarding the castle both day and night; their protection however could not prevent the final fatality number. Fifteen in total were killed that July, including Ron, Neville, Remus and Tonks; they all fell at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy; crazed beings that they were.

* * *

Whilst everybody else was locked in combat within the great hall, Hermione wandered the corridors searching for the newly emerged Order member, Draco Malfoy. Prior to the attack, Albus had explained that Draco was playing a similar role to Snape as a double spy, and that he would fight against his father should the time come. However, when that time did forcefully arrive, neither Draco nor Severus Snape were anywhere to be seen. It was Hermione's understanding that the pair would remain on the Dark Side until the final moment, as this would enable them to keep close to Harry and in turn allow Harry to get close to Voldemort. The two Slytherins' sudden disappearance was not a good sign, for if they were found out the war would surely be lost. Being the Gryffindor that she was, Hermione had took it upon herself to find the pair, thus began scouring the castle for any trace of their being.

She didn't know how it happened or why, but after it had, all she could think about was how foolish she had been. Wandering about a darkened and war stricken castle in search of two "Death Eaters" was not something one should do alone, and this of course was Hermione's reasoning for the whole attack. One minute she was walking along the corridor, the next she was engulfed in a circle of Death Eaters, laying flat on her back. She was bound and naked, her head throbbing from where she had obviously been hit. The circle separated slightly before her, as the masked figures made way for a larger unmistakable figure. It sneered down at her.

"My friends," it began in a cold harsh tone, "this is what scum tarnishes our world. This witch is an example of why we are fighting this war. We are preserving the pure blood reign and wiping out anything that hinders our superiority amongst human beings. Harry Potters' little friend here is a Mudblood. Despite her unforgivable heritage, she is an intelligent young witch, whom if she were of similar blood to I, would undoubtedly be a high ranking Death Eater. Even higher, than some of you." He pointed to a tall death eater to the right of what looked like Lucius Malfoy, whose blond locks were falling freely onto his cloak clad shoulders.

"You Severus, have a lot to prove. Why is it that Lucius saw you mere hours ago in deep discussion with Albus Dumbledore? Were you not fighting for me then, hadn't I already ordered you to stop this façade and pledge your true allegiance?"

"My Lord, at that point in time I hadn't ended my role as a spy. Dumbledore, being the trusting old fool that he is, thought that I was still fighting for the Order and so I took the opportunity to get one last piece of information out of him."

"I am unsure. You have yet to prove where your priorities lay Severus." He swept away from Hermione and towards Professor Snape. Despite the fact that she had more pressing things on her mind at the moment, like being in the hands of several blood thirsty death eaters, Hermione couldn't help but thank Merlin that the darkness of her surroundings hid her nakedness. Where she was however was beyond her.

"My lord, I would do anything within my power to prove my loyalty towards you. Let me join the others in the Great Hall. Let me fight." Voldemort pulled out his wand and rotated it between his thumb and index finger playfully, still aiming it in Snape's direction.

"Is this Mudblood one of your students Severus?"

"Yes my Lord. Seventh year. An immense aptitude for potions."

"I know! And that is exactly why I brought her here you fool." Voldemort had stopped playing with his wand and now had it pressed firmly into a masked Snape's chest. Snape appeared to Hermione, rather calm considering the close proximity of an obviously irate Dark Wizard.

"Indeed."

"Quite a pretty little thing don't you think Severus?"

"She is my student My Lord and barely nineteen years old with it. I do not think that I am one to comment on her physical appearance."

"Oh but you are. I am asking you, thus you will answer. You see Severus; you are different from everybody else here. The others all enjoy our dark revels and the play things that accumulate within them. You however, haven't involved yourself in such activities for many a year. Why is that?"

"My lord, raping a Muggle is not my idea of fun."

"Insignificant details Severus. You are one of us, are you not?"

"Of course and I have been since I was seventeen years old."

"Then you will behave like one of us."

"With no disrespect my Lord, I cannot fathom why you wish to associate such power and superiority with the disgusting acts which occur during revels."

"And that little predicament of yours has just proved how you are different from the rest of us. How can I trust you if you look upon us with disgust?"

"I have never proved to be anything other than trustworthy over all these years. My opinions do not alter that. I shall be loyal until the day I die."

"Then prove it. The Mudblood is naked and defenceless. She is yours for the taking. Take her and you will have proved your alliance. Refuse and I'll kill you before the last syllable reaches your lips. You are not indispensable no matter how powerful you are my boy."

Hermione could see Snape's eyes widen in both fear and disgust. This was not the Severus Snape she was accustomed to seeing. Hermione just lay there, contemplating her own fate and watching the scene fold out before her, knowing that any restraint against the invisible bindings would surely be the last thing she ever did. Both she and Snape were powerless and completely under the control of Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord, you cannot expect me to do this. Not to **her **…Lucius!" he turned to the blonde haired wizard who had seemingly stepped back and out of the circle. _Coward _she thought. "Go and get me a Muggle. Now!" Lucius nodded and pulled out his wand to apparate but Voldemort disarmed him almost immediately.

"Since when did you follow Snape's orders?"

"I apologise Master." Lucius stepped back into the circle and dropped his head nervously. Unexpectedly, Voldemort just ignored Lucius' disobedience and turned back to Snape.

"Tut tut. It seems standards are slipping. Now, Severus, do not think for one minute that you shall be given an easy way out. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping an innocent Muggle when I have a young, pretty witch, already bound and naked. I shall count to three and I expect the _deed_ to begin…"

Reluctantly Severus Snape stepped towards Hermione's still body and all she could do was watch as he opened his robe.

"One…Two…" A cold laugh pierced the air as Professor Snape clambered a top of her. She looked into his black eyes to find them full of tears and apology. Meanwhile, the other death eaters chanted as Snape took her, a stray tear falling from the end of his hooked nose and onto her lips.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "So, so sorry."


	2. Albus

Chapter Two: Albus

It was a paradox in itself that she found the walk up to Hogwarts familiar yet unfamiliar. Her whole life consisted of these unsure yet odd feelings, whereby she found herself comparing either herself to the "Old Hermione," or the things that she did to the things "the Old Hermione" would have done; (such as walking back up to Hogwarts from Hogsmede.) The remembrance of how she got there and into this situation caused her to sweat profusely despite the December chill; this was of course not completely unaided by the shear mix of curiosity and nervousness as to what Albus could has possible called a meeting about. 

Out of habit, Hermione had one hand tucked into her robe pocket and clutched tightly around her wand, whilst the other swayed from side to side as she paced along the winding path. If Auror training taught her one thing it was to always keep your wand glued to your hand.

As she neared the large iron gates of Hogwarts, Hermione spotted a familiar figure, sporting a large, purple pointed hat. The figure's robes were testament to his authority, a matching colour to his eccentric hat and flowing to way below his ankles. Her heart raced as she neared so close to the casually stood man, that she could almost count the stray ginger hairs in his long silver beard.

The man smiled copiously and strode toward her with arms outstretched. She returned his embrace, settling her head upon his shoulders and remaining their momentarily. 

"Hermione. My dear, dear girl." He smiled and took her hand as they made their way back up to the castle. It was a strange feeling to both be back and Hogwarts and see a familiar face. 

"Hello Professor."

"No, no, we shall have none of that Professor malarkey. Please call me Albus as I call you Hermione."

"Well, hello then _Albus_."

Within no time the pair had reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and it moved aside with Dumbledore's mention of a Muggle sweet. Thus far, Albus had refused to mention anything about the purpose of the meeting and brushed aside Hermione's attempts of asking.

"Take a seat my dear." Hermione sat on one of two twin arm chairs, afoot of Dumbledore's desk. To her surprise he sat beside her on her chairs brother rather than the one opposite the pair.

"Albus, I don't wish to be rude, but I don't suppose you can just tell me why you called me here. I think I shall die of anticipation otherwise."

"All in good time. So, I hear from young Harry that nobody within the confines of the wizarding world, other than he and myself of course, has neither seen nor heard of you since you rather abruptly abandoned your Auror training, a mere three months into the programme."

"Indeed. It's…complicated." Hermione for the first time in a long time felt guilty for just upping and leaving. Albus had that disappointed look about his aging face.

"I'm sure it is. Immigrating to Germany must only have been the result of a dramatic event. One would presume however, that such an event would have been the Final Battle. On the other hand, you left several months after that with not so much as a waning."

"I apologise for my swift departure, but I had my reasons."

"I know." The twinkle in Albus' eyes dimmed for a brief moment.

"You know?"

"I do. I know what happened but not so much why."

"Just what do you know Albus?" Hermione didn't mean to snap but found herself somewhat irritated by the casual attitude that the headmaster was portraying. Of course, she knew he was truly sorry for the whole incident. _Not that it was his fault in the slightest. _

"Severus told me what Tom forced him to do and I know that he regrets it more than anything else in his life. He hasn't been the same since."

"Neither have I!"

"I understand that. All I am saying is, don't hate Severus or believe bad of him."

"I don't. I understand why he did it, and to be honest I would rather that than watch him be killed. After all some good did come out of it." The last sentence was meant only for her ears but she should have known better.

"Indeed. How is Miss Septima?"

Despite being quite alarmed about Albus' knowledge of her daughter Hermione couldn't help but answer his question. Somehow Albus Dumbledore did know everything!

"She is the most beautiful little girl to grace the planet. Of course being her Mother I am somewhat biased. She's quite good at wand less magic too I might add."

"Well, with powerful parents what do you expect? I imagine she'll grow up to be very powerful indeed."

"I think so; the magic she is doing now is supreme for a three year old. She apparated the other day out of her bedroom and into mine. I couldn't believe it."

"I think she'll be one to look out for in nine years time then! My, my, another Snape coming to Hogwarts." After seeing Hermione's reaction to his mention of Snape, Albus' next question had become some what rhetorical.

"Am I correct in saying that Severus is somewhat unaware of her existence and that she is indeed called Septima Snape?"

"Yes she is called Snape, and no Severus Snape does not know about her; that is the reason I moved away. I doubt he'd be too interested anyway to be honest. She wasn't exactly an immaculate conception was she?"

"That she wasn't, but she is his daughter nonetheless and I'm sure he will love her every bone."

"I'm not sure. Albus is that why you asked me here, to persuade me to tell Professor Snape about Septima?"

"Not at all my dear. I asked you here to offer you a job." He smiled inwardly at her surprise.

"A what?"

"A job my dear. It's what one does to earn money. I believe that is the reasoning behind me being in this very office."

"How very uncharacteristically sarcastic of you Albus. What job? I wasn't aware that you were short of staff."

"Why would you be? And I am in need of a transfiguration teacher; starting from next week."

"And you wish for me, Hermione Granger, with no teaching qualifications what so ever, to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Yes I believe I do. Hermione, you don't need any qualifications. My dear, you received a grade of 200 in your OWLS and I know perfectly well that you are far beyond capable. You are one of few credited for their war efforts. You are a legend in your own right."

"But what about Septima?" This was the only downfall to what seemed like a perfect opportunity for Hermione.

"I'll have the house elves watch over her during the day. Also, you will be given living quarters and be paid rather generously. Hermione, I understand that being an unemployed Mother at twenty two, must prove difficult with regard to money."

"It is, and I would be delighted to accept your offer Albus. However, I must ask why do you need a Transfiguration teacher; where's Professor McGonagall?"

"Minerva has decided to "go part-time." In other words she's just going to be a head of house and not teach too many classes." 

"Well, then I officially accept!" Hermione shook Albus' outstretched whilst a large grin played about her face. 

Hermione and Albus had a good old "catch up" and sat for what seemed like hours talking about the years gone by. By dusk as their conversation drew to a close, they had decided that she should move in the next day with the help of Harry whom Hermione had left in charge of Septima. _Septima _she thought _how would Septima take to the move?_

5

\/p> 


	3. The Move

Chapter 3: The Move

Hermione arrived back at the Burrow with impeccable timing. The day had proved far to exhausting for her to read her daughter a goodnight story, and to her delight Harry had already put her to be along with the help of Ginny. Since July 7th,_(the day Harry defeated Voldemort,) _he and Ginny had been living the life they ought to have from day one. Without the pressures of being "the-boy-who-lived," Harry could now focus all his attention on the young Weasley. The pair had married shortly after the final battle, deeming life to sort to hang around, and soon after Ginny gave birth to their son. 

Albus Severuswas quite rightly the apple of both his parents' eyes. He was a year younger than Septima and had inherited, just like her, both of his parent's features. Albus was a small framed little boy with a mop of unruly brown hair just like his father, however a belt of freckles that were pebble dashed across his face, pronounced him an obvious Weasley. He had been as much as a surprise to Ginny and Harry as Septima had been to Hermione, although both couples never even considered abortion.

Septima and Albus were the best of friends and more like brother and sister than their parents could have anticipated. 

"Hello 'Mione. How was it?" asked Harry as she slumped onto the couch in shear exhaustion.

"Well put it this way you're now looking at Professor Granger, professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

Harry grinned showing every tooth in his head whilst Ginny emerged from the kitchen upon hearing the news with a similar smile etched on her pale face.

"Albus Dumbledore has got some balls. I am so happy for you 'Mione."

"Me too," added Ginny who was now sat on Harry's lap. "But Hermione, what about Snape?"

"What about him? I will tell him in good time but not just yet."

"I doubt you will be able to hide it from him for long, especially if you're living under the same roof. Septima's black hair and snarky comments are enough of a give away on their own. Infact, come to think of it, why is she so like Snape in personality if she's never even met the man?"

Hermione laughed despite herself. "I know exactly what you mean. She's so sarcastic at times. How was she today when I was out?"

"She was fine," began Ginny, "she managed to make Albus' hair turn blue but other than that she seems to have controlled her magic a little. She is so powerful though Hermione, you should keep a really close eye on her."

"Oh I intend to."

"I think they'll get married one day." Interrupted Harry who completely deterred the conversation away from where it was.

"Harry, must you always discuss our son's distant future like it's a day away. He is two years old for Merlin's sake. When he gets his Hogwarts letter, then you can have these conversations. Marriage at two! Humph!" Hermione and Ginny collapsed into a fit of giggles but Harry looked rather disappointed that the two witches didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Oh Harry, Albus said that Septima and I can move our stuff over to Hogwarts tomorrow. Would you be able to help?"

"Yes sure. It'll be strange without you though."

"Infact Harry," started Ginny mischievously, "should we keep them locked up here and not let them leave. We've really enjoying having you here Hermione and Albus will miss Septima dearly."

"I know how you feel. Do come and stay whenever you like though. I'm sure Albus would love to see you all as soon as possible. I believe he's very excited to meet Albus Junior."

"You know it's strange that Albus Severus has never met either of his godparents. Although I doubt Severus Snape was too pleased when we named our baby after him."

"Harry, I know he was a hero but why _did_ you name Albus after him?"

"He and my mum had a thing in fifth year. She was his best friend from day one and he looked out for her. Despite contrary belief Severus Snape is a good man, if not a little insecure. Tread carefully though 'Mione."

"I will Harry. I'm off to bed; busy day tomorrow. I'll need to leave at around midday if that's okay with you."

"Yes sure. Goodnight 'Mione"

"Goodnight Harry, night Ginny."

… … …

By midday the next morning Harry had helped Hermione and Septima pack all their belongings. All of the Potters were gathered around the fire place of the front room as Hermione and Septima shrunk their bags and got ready to floo to their new home. Septima and Albus exchanged sloppy kisses, which caused tear to well in Harry's eyes. Harry truly did have designs on their children's futures!

Hermione, Ginny and Harry in turn exchanged hugs, before she threw down the floo powder and became engulfed in the green flames. They arrived with a soft bump in the Headmasters office to find him waiting at the other side with sweets in his hand.

"Hello my dears. And you must be Miss Septima?" he bent down slightly before outstretching a hand for Septima to shake. Instead the little girl, who was barely up to his knees, just stared blankly at the old wizard.

"Hello to you too Sir! Althwo, my name is just Septima and not Miss Septima. What's your name?"

Hermione stifled a giggle at her daughter's confidence. She really was like her father.

"Professor Dumbledore. But you must call me Uncle Albus young lady."

"Uncle Alb-wus." muttered Septima as if trying it on for size.

"Hermione my dear," began Albus trying not giggle at the mini-Severus that had just floo-ed into his office, "if you would like to come with me. I believe I must show your quarters." Hermione followed Albus closely, whilst Septima dawdled behind. Her little legs could only go so fast.

They arrived at an entrance to a tower not too far from the potions lab and stopped.

"Oh I don't think I've seen this tower before. What is it called?" asked Hermione baffled by its sudden appearance.

"It's called Professor Granger's tower. I built it yesterday for you and your lovely daughter here." He pinched Septima's cheek playfully and she pulled his beard in return.

"Septima!" Hermione glared at her daughter who was now hiding behind Albus' legs from her Mother.

"Sowy Mummy."

"Apologise to Albus now please young lady."

"Sorry Uncle Alb-wus." She dropped her head in embarrassment, before coming out of her hiding place.

"It's quite okay my dear. After all I was the one who started it." Her head lifted as Albus winked at her. She smiled at his playfulness.

"You really are just a big child underneath that wise old exterior aren't you Albus?"

"As are we all." He began to walk away leaving Hermione and Septima on the doorstep of their new home. "Oh and if you should need anything Hermione, just floo!"


	4. Introductions

Chapter Four: Introductions

That afternoon Hermione and Septima settled quite nicely into their new home. Albus had generously given then an extortionate amount of room within the newly emerged tower, and so both Mother and daughter had separated bedrooms along with a study, a kitchen, a sitting room, a bathroom, a playroom and a library. (The latter much to Hermione's delight.)

Considerately, the Headmaster had left the decorating to his new Professor and had instead left the walls white. By three o'clock that same afternoon, Hermione had decided that she would decorate the quarters in soft blues and greys. The only two rooms that fell short of this rule were the bedrooms. Septima had been dead set on having her bedroom painted green, the Slytherin in her far too evident for her Mum's liking, despite the fact that the young witch was blissfully unaware of her Slytherin heritage.

Grudgingly, Hermione gave in to Septima's demands and the room was painted a dark shade of green within no time. As Hermione magically decorated her daughter's room, Septima watched with intent. 

"Mummy, when can I have one of them sticks?"

"When you come to Hogwarts as a student to learn magic just like your Mummy did."

"Did you like it here Mummy?"

"Sometimes love. When you're a bit older I'll tell you why I didn't always enjoy it, but not just yet."

… … …

By four o'clock Septima was getting restless stuck up in the tower watching her Mum tiding around. Whereas before in Harry's she had Albus to occupy her, she now only had her toys; which were of course no substitute for her best friend. 

Hermione sensed her daughters boredom and '_Accio'd' _their coats from their respected boxes. A trip to the lake was just what Septima needed to become acclimatised to this new and magical place.

To Hermione's delight they passed nobody on their journey through the corridors, courtyards and passageways, instead they indulged in sweet conversation as Hermione explained the concept of Hogwarts houses to a confused looking Septima.

…"So what house will I be in Mummy?"

"Gryffindor or Slytherin probably."

"Why Slytherin and not Gryffindor like you?"

"It's to do with blood which house you are sorted into. I'll tell you more when you're a little older."

"You always say that." muttered Septima.

Septima was right; she did. Hermione hated it when discussions let into ones which needed explanation about Snape. How could she explain it to a three year old about Voldemort and _that night_? Although Septima had never asked about her father, Hermione knew that she recognised the fact that she only had a Mum. Despite the fact that she loved Harry dearly, Hermione had always feared that Septima would consider Harry to be her father. No matter how much she had disliked Severus Snape, she would never hide the fact that he was Septima's father, not Harry. Once of course, she got to an age whereby she could understand the situation.

The winter air cut through their clothing like a dagger, as they made their way around the lake. After deciding that they had walked far enough for one day, Hermione cast a warming charm around her and Septima as they sat below a tree looking over the lake.

The day had been a long one and Hermione allowed herself to close her eyes beneath the December sun as Septima cuddled into her lap. Her peace was short-lived however as Septima began prodding her in the ribs for attention.

"Mummy, mummy wake up. There's a scary man coming towards us." Hermione opened sleep filled eyes as she grabbed her wand tightly. It took her a while to focus on the figure but the moment she did it all came flooding back.

Severus Snape stormed towards them, robes billowing behind him dramatically. It was easy to understand why Septima had referred to him as "scary." In a sense, Hermione was still scared of him and not because of what happened. During her school years, Snape had been nothing but nasty toward her, Ron and Harry, and even as an adult she failed to understand why.

"Professor Snape." She greeted as he drew close enough to make out his familiar scowl.

"Miss Granger. What pray tell, are you doing here?"

"I'm the new transfiguration teacher. Albus asked me yesterday and I moved in officially this morning."

"Wonderful news. Bloody wonderful." He muttered sarcastically.

"Lovely to see you too."

"Indeed."

"Mister." Septima had toddled out of Hermione's lap and was pulling on Severus' robes. He turned suddenly; obviously he had not noticed her presence beforehand.

"Hey Mister!"

"Would you please remove yourself from my cloak?" he glared at her in his best teaching manner but the child just grinned.

"What's the magic word?" she asked mockingly, evidently not grasping whom she was talking to.

"_Levicorpus_!" he muttered lazily as Septima rose off his clock and back down onto the grass.

"My name is Septima. What's your name?"

"Professor Snape."

"Well Presser is a bit of a funny name isn't it!" Hermione snorted receiving a glare from the Potions Master.

"No my name is _Professor _Severus Snape."

"Presser like I said. Silly man. Oh, you have the same name as me!" Realisation suddenly hit the little girl.

"Don't tell me you're called _Presser _too?" He snarled despite talking to somebody who was barely as tall as his knees.

"No Septima _Snape_. Merlin, you are a silly man. Mummy isn't he silly." She turned to her mum who had turned a ghostly shade of white. Then, she turned back to _Presser Snape _who had turned a similar colour.

"Miss Granger, a word." Snape walked away from the little girl and down towards the lake. He stopped once he knew Miss Granger was shortly behind, leaving the little girl levitating leaves on her own.

"Professor, I…"

"Tell me again. What is that little girl's name?"

"Snape. Septima Snape."

"Septima meaning seven? The number seven?" He was staring intently at her obviously apprehensive about her answer.

"Yes and also the 7th."

"You mean…"

"Yes she is your daughter Severus."

"I.. I can't do this." He turned quickly on his heels before storming of back to the castle.

Hermione had expected that. She ushered Septima away from the pile of levitating leaves and followed in the Potions Masters direction. By this time, he was probably back in his dungeons.


	5. Explanations

**AN:**_ Please review as soon as you can because this is my first ever fic and I need some sort of POSITIVE feedback…Thanks for all your time, Love Milly x_

* * *

Chapter Five: Explanations

Hermione carried Septima as she ran after Severus towards the dungeons; there really was no time for the young witch's dawdling. As she can to a halt outside the Potions Master's office she knocked hesitantly and stood awaiting a reply. After what seemed like hours and with no answer from Snape, Hermione entered the office without reservation.

Severus sat with his head encased in his large, lean hands with a bottle of Ogden's affront of him on the desk. Upon her and Septima's arrival he barely even looked up.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" he drawled whilst thumbing a quill between his fingers.

"To talk," she replied as she sat on the chair opposite him. Septima sat quietly on her lap.

"I shall not talk to you and so you are wasting your time."

"Septima honey," Hermione began to the little girl on her lap, "Go and sit in that room through there. But do **not** touch anything." She pointed through a door which led into the Potions classroom.

"Yes Mummy. See you later Presser." She smiled at Severus but he just stared at her menacingly.

"You could at least be remotely nice to her Severus."

"What! I could what? Do you have any idea what you have done you stupid woman?" For the first time Severus had looked up from his desk and was now pouring a large glass of the amber liquid. He downed it in one.

"What are you rambling on about Severus? Did you not think that _this_ was a possible outcome of_ that_ night?"

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to allow for this to occur." He was now downing his second glass.

"I would never, ever, abort a baby Severus, no matter what circumstance its conception was under."

"I do not want a child."

"But you have one Severus so that shouldn't be what we are discussing."

"How can you just sit there and say that as if it is a light subject to discuss over tea and biscuits?"

"Because it is what it is. We have a beautiful, clever and extraordinarily powerful daughter together. She needs a Father Severus."

"I cannot be what she needs."

"You are exactly what she needs."

"YOU DO NOT KNOW ME." He stood fiercely from his desk and began pacing.

"No but I would like to. I see so much of you in her Severus. She has your hair, your eyes, your powers and unfortunately your sarcasm."

"I hope for the poor child that she does not have my nose however." 

"Luckily no." He smiled slightly.

"Look Severus," she continued, "I only came here to take the job that Albus kindly offered and not to enforce something so huge upon your life. If you want to be the Father that she so desperately needs then please do just that. Otherwise, she will grow up believing that Harry is her father; that I fear, is already happening."

"Potter is not going to father my daughter!" 

"No he is not. So what are we going to do about this?"

"I shall have to think about it. I acknowledge my responsibility and I shall see to it that she is provided for in terms of money. Whether however, I can participate a more personal role as her Father I am unsure." He sat back in his chair as he calmed down.

"I neither need nor want your money Severus. I just need you to love our child. She needs you."

"I understand Miss Granger and…"

"Hermione. My name is Hermione." How could he call her by a formal title after all she had just said?

"Very well…Hermione. I need to think about this. As you can imagine it is a shock to my system even seeing you again a…after…"

Hermione placed a soft hand over his as she heard the fear arise in his voice at the mention of that night. "It's okay Severus. That is all forgotten, it's in the past. I appreciate what you did."

"I wish I wouldn't have…I was and am so s…." His head dropped.

"I wouldn't be here if you wouldn't have done what you did. It took a brave man to save me and you most definitely are that."

"Look, Miss Granger, Hermione, I need time to think about this. I shall owl you when I have considered what needs to be considered."

As he said this Septima ran from the other room and jumped on to her mum's lap. Severus watched wide eyed as he watched his daughter. Miss Granger was right, she was very like himself. She had his dark features and was indeed a very beautiful child. But that was of course due to her mother. Severus hated to admit it but he could appreciate just how beautiful his former student had become as she matured. She was a stunning young witch.

"Presser?" began Septima breaking his thoughts.

"Yes?" He eyed her suspiciously upon noticing a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"Can I call you Uncle Presser like I call Alb-wus: Uncle Alb-wus?"

"No you cannot." He looked at Hermione begging her to take control of the situation and depart. Hermione took note of his glare and swept Septima up in her arms.

"Come on honey. Professor Snape had a lot to think about and we must leave him be. Say goodbye Septima." Before Hermione could stop her, Septima had leapt from her arms and was now hugging Severus' legs.

"Goodbye Presser. I've heard my Mummy and Uncle Harry say that you were a big meany in school but I think your just lovely."

"Thank you for your observations Miss Snape. It seems that you are equally annoyingly observant as your mother."

"My Mummy isn't annoying Uncle Presser she just likes to know about everything; which I guess when me comes to thinks of it is a little bit annoying."

Severus smiled at this. "Indeed she does." He looked up from his daughter to find Miss Granger with a very embarrassed look playing about her face.

"Thank you for that Septima, now let's leave the Professor to do whatever he does when he isn't tormenting young children." She snarled at him and this was of course due to his reference to her "know it all" status.

"Okay Mummy. Oh and Uncle Presser, we live just down the corridor so please come and play with me sometime. And bring Uncle Alb-wus too. We can play Witches and Wizards. I'm a witch you know and I get a stick like yours and Mummy's when I join Hogwarts and go into Gryffindor like Mummy and Uncle Harry."

"I think play time is out of the question Miss Snape and one highly doubts that you shall be a Gryffindor. It's a house full of insufferable know it alls and fame seekers, which I hope you are not."

"You are a silly man Presser. Of course I shall be a Gryffindor." Septima giggled to herself as she floated Severus' bottle of Ogdens above his desk. Severus gawped in amazement before pulling the bottle back down to earth.

"I have no time for this. Please leave my office Miss Granger and take your daughter with you. Like I said, I shall owl you with my decision."

"Well I'm sure we'll see you around Uncle Presser," teased Hermione, "after all term starts tomorrow and we shall of course be forced to share the delights of one another's company during meal times." 

"Do not remind me."

Hermione turned with Septima in hand and left Severus to his musings. The next few weeks were most definitely going to drag on: for all parties.


	6. Decisions

**A.N: ****Thanks to all those who have reviewed thus far, it really has helped. However, the reviews have been few and far between and like most fan-fic writers I need a lot of reassurance as to whether you are a) enjoying it and b) understanding it. In order for me to post more chapters I do need some reviews. Pwetty Please?**

**Also, I've took one reviewers advice and decided to go into more detail with regard to the thoughts of specific characters. Let me know if you think this is an improvement… **_**Milly x**_

Chapter Seven: Decisions

Hermione and Septima left his quarters leaving him with a train of thoughts to be mused over seriously. His walk to the lake was an intended means to stretch his work neglected legs, before heading back to his quarters to continue re-stocking Madam Pomfrey's potions supplies. When he saw her sitting by the lake however, the trip took a different and un-wanted role. '_What on earth was she doing here? It had been three years, why come back now?' _

He walked towards her, intending on telling her to leave at once and that she had no right to be back at Hogwarts and ignite the pain that had only just died down within him. '_Scare her into leaving Severus,'_ he thought as he stormed towards her in his best teaching persona. He'd thought she were alone. 

Miss Granger's mere arrival had startled him enough, as he had hoped dearly prior to their unexpected meeting, that he wouldn't have to see her face again after July 7th. Since then, Severus had put all thoughts with regard to that dreadful night at the back of his mind and when certain thoughts surfaced he simply drank himself stupid to forget. He often pondered whether he could have not done what he did, and whether she would have survived anyhow; _"Of course not you stupid man, you did what you had to do to save the wench's life!" _This internal battle on what he could/should have done was a constant feature in the Potions Masters life. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to her that night despite Dumbledore's insistence that he "did the right thing." He had thought that all ties with the girl had been severed; that was until of course the little girl had begun pulling on his robes calling him a "silly man" with a "silly name;" she really was just as annoying as her mother.

She was a pretty child with long black wavy hair and big black eyes. She was a tiny little thing and barely up to his knees; her little legs struggled to hold her and she wobbled slightly as she walked. When Miss Granger confirmed Severus' suspicions of the child's parentage it was a hefty smack in the face and one in which he really didn't need. _'How could she do this to me?'_ he thought as he swiftly turned away unable to cope with what she was saying, '_I don't want children, there is no room for another Snape in this world and it should be every child's birth right to have a family. That, Septima most definitely didn't have.' _Startled and overcome with confusing emotion, Severus paced back to his office to drink his feelings and fears away, cursing everything as he went.

He hadn't expected Miss Granger's audacity as she followed his footsteps back into his office where he was sat with a bottle of Ogden's: Severus Snape's escapism from the real world. Prior to her intrusion he had a plan; to tell her to leave and take the child with him. That all changed however when he watched his daughter play and Miss Granger mention of Potter's influence over his child. _No Potter would raise a Snape._

Miss Granger had left him with a lot to think about. It seemed from her behaviour that she had forgiven him and actually appreciated him "saving her life." Severus couldn't help feeling however that he infact took her childhood away causing her to mature too early into the beautiful woman she had become.

Her return had raised many issues and doubts in Severus' mind. He hadn't long to make up his mind and come to a decision, so he began weighing up his options over a glass of whiskey. The child needed him despite what he previously believed, and although he never wanted Septima she was brought into this world through no fault of her own and deserved a father figure; the only problem was Severus' lack of experience with young children. He had played Uncle to Draco although never really took on a hands on role. He bought his nephew gifts on special occasions and held him once as a baby; that was about it. Also, the whole "being a professor" thing was a completely different scenario too; with other people's children there were no requirements to make them like you; only to teach them and discipline them if they misbehaved. He was completely baffled when it came to children but the right decision had to be made. '_Septima Snape will have a father in her life,'_ he concluded,_ 'whether I am a good one is a different matter, but I WILL attempt to give her the life she deserves.'_

Only a little inky chapter I know but I thought it necessary to give Snape's opinion on the whole kafuffle. Remember to review; theirs a lot of people setting alerts but nobody reviewing.


	7. Beginnings

Chapter Eight: Beginnings 

Hermione awoke the following afternoon as Eli apparated into her bedroom with a loud pop.

"Good grief, who the hell are you and why are you in my bedroom."Hermione glared expectantly at the little green house elf awaiting a reply whilst smoothing down her bed worn hair; not that it did much use.

"Miss _Hermy_, Professor Dumbledore asks Eli to visit and to remind you that the sorting ceremony will begin at seven sharp. Eli didn't expect you to be sleeping at this hour."

"I am very aware of the time **and** day thank you Eli, and the reason I am up so late is that I was awake until the early hours planning my lessons." She sighed at her outburst. "Just why I am telling you this I do not know!"

"Okay Miss. Eli was only doing his job. Now, the Professor says I is also to look after little Hermy today while you are busy teaching."

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that. Here, come and meet my daughter Septima. I would rather prefer her to know who you are before I leave her with you."

Hermione led Eli out of her bedroom and into the room adjacent. Septima was also awake after her late night and sat up in her pyjamas reading a Muggle children's book called _"Scooby Doo."__'She really is an intelligent child!'_

"Good morning Mummy," began the young witch after looking up to find Hermione, "I was going to wake you up but I thought you might be cross."

"It's okay honey Eli woke me up." She motioned towards the odd House Elf who was stood at the foot of the bed; his eyes barely coming above the end of the mattress. Septima followed her mother's eyes over to the strange looking creature that was starting at her with intent. She stared back before looking questionably at her Mother.

"This is Eli Septima. He is a House Elf who will be looking after us whilst we live at Hogwarts."

"A house what Mummy?" The young witch rarely looked confused but at her Mum's mention of an 'elf' that helped out, she really was baffled.

"A House Elf. Septima, you really should listen. Anyhow, it's Eli's job to keep you company and to take care of you whilst I am at work. If you misbehave he has my permission to punish you so don't be getting yourself into any unnecessary predicaments or use any magic just because I am not around."

"Yes Mummy. But can't Uncle Presser or Uncle Alb-wus come and play instead. Eli looks a bit…funny." Once again, she sized up the little elf who in return simply smiled.

"For one, I doubt Professor Snape would 'come and play' anyway, but both he and Albus are professors too and have a lot of work to be getting on with. Besides, you'll get to know Eli and be real friends with him in no time. House Elves can be a lot of fun you know, do you remember me telling you about Dobby, mine and Uncle Harry's elf friend?"

"Yes I do, he seemed a lot of fun." Her face lightened a little and her black eyes twinkled as she struggled to remember her Mother and Uncle's tales.

"At first Harry, Ron and I didn't like him much, but he turned out to be as big a hero as any of us. You and Eli will get on just fine. Won't you Eli?" she turned back to face the little elf who had hopped onto the end of the bed and was playing with the tassels of Septima's blanket.

"Yes Miss _Hermy_. Eli loves spendings time with the little ones and helping them grow up. Eli is proud to be caring for his other master's daughter."

Hermione's face paled at this. "Eli, Septima is unaware of her father at the present time, "she whispered to Eli as he realised his slip-up and was banging his little green head against the footer of the bed. "If your old master is who I think he is then I would suggest that you do not mention his name around the little one again. It may cause some unwanted questions that I cannot answer as yet. Do you understand?"

"Eli profusely apologises and his comment was meant as a compliment not to cause trouble. Eli realises his error Miss." Hermione patted his hand in acknowledgement and turned back to her daughter.

"Mummy had to go and get ready for work now; I'll leave you to play with Eli for a little while. Okay?"

"Yes Mummy. Have fun at work. Me and Eli are going to play Scwooby Doo aren't we Eli?"

"Eli would love to play with you little Miss but he does not know what 'Scwooby Doo' is."

Hermione laughed quietly as she left the pair alone in Septima's room. She could hear her daughter explaining the concept of catching "bad guys" in the "mystery machine with the help of Scooby the Great Dane. It was apparent that Eli was going to have to play the part of Scooby. '_Poor Eli'_ she thought as she began to dress.

… … …

Hermione dressed according and into what she deemed 'teaching robes.' She hadn't been given any strict rules or advice as to how she should dress but used the other female professors' dress sense as a sort of guide line. As such, she opted for long black flaring pants (which she wore over black boots) and a dark grey cardigan over a simple black fitted shirt. To finish off, she wore long black robes which were lined with a luxurious purple silk, adding a little, yet discrete colour to the outfit; the robe was buttoned at her breast bone.

The new Transfiguration Professor gave herself a once-over in the full length Muggle mirror and after deciding that she looked acceptable left the confines of her bedroom to check on Septima and Eli. Not wanting to disturb the play indulged pair, she simply popped her head around the door, smiled to herself and made her way down the spiralling stairs onto the dungeon corridor. _Here it goes,_ she thought, _good luck 'Mione you'll need it._

She left the staircase and stepped onto the dungeon corridor. The contrast of her tower compared to the cold feeling that flowed over her in the corridor was quite remarkable and Hermione wondered how Professor Snape could live in such dreary 

conditions. '_Ah Severus,' _she mused '_I wonder if he's given Septima and I much thought.' _One thing that Hermione Granger hated more than disobedience was presumption; however, she couldn't help but presume that Severus Snape had endured a restless night riddled with thoughts of the two new arrivals.

Since July 7th it had been very difficult for Hermione to forget about Snape and presumed it had been the same for him. At first her thoughts were purely about what he did in order to save her life and how thankful she was towards him; that was of course until a month later when she found out she was carrying his baby.

When she finally managed to escape Voldemort's clutches with the help of the Professor, Hermione was far to busy mourning the loss of her friends than to even contemplate casting the contraception spell. She thought it best to forget what had occurred during her meeting with the Dark Lord but could not forget the tears in his eyes as he took away her innocence. That night he was a completely different man than who she had seen prowling the potions lab and berating her and her friends. There truly was many sides to Severus Snape.

**A.N:** Thanks all for reading and I hope it's all going in the direction you want. Please give me some feedback as it really does motivate me into writing more. Thanks to the few of you who have already reviewed…

**Antigonesev:-**_I'm glad you like Septima's character and I am basing her on what my son (Severus) is like. He's three also and the poor boy had to be given a Mum who is so Severus Snape obsessed she named her child after him! Keep reading and thanks for your review. xx_

**Sonseeahray:-** Thanks for your review again. It's nice to hear from you again and that you're from Germany as my family on my Dad's side are too and my husband is. I'm glad your enjoying it and your reviews have really kept me going 


	8. The Welcome Feast

**A.N:** Due to the fact that so many people have contacted me about a certain character's age in this chapter, I thought it best to inform you all now that I have not made a mistake and it is all part of the plot...

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Welcome Feast**

Fortunately for Hermione, she passed nobody but Nearly Headless Nick on the way up to the Great Hall. It was a solemn walk, yet it provided the perfect conditions for contemplation and also the recuperation of much needed courage. Many things were playing on the new Transfiguration Professor's mind.

She had never left Septima alone before except with Harry and Ginny and so the concept of Eli looking after her daughter worried her dearly. It wasn't that Eli was incapable, for she knew he was, (any house elf that was also owned by Severus Snape was surely more than competent,) it was more motherly paranoia that aggravated Hermione's busy mind.

Severus was also a constant theme within her apprehensions for many reasons. Hermione desperately wanted him to play a major role in Septima's life; guiding her, protecting her and most importantly loving her. There was no doubt in her mind that Snape would protect Septima, (as he had always protected her, Ron and Harry,) but the young witch hoped that he would protect the little girl for love rather than duty.

As she reached the large oak doors which separated her from Hogwarts' faculty and student body, nerves began to take hold. If she took one more step she had completed a journey from student to Professor; a journey which she never indented to make. On the other side of that door was six hundred teenagers and several of her old Professors; most probably all waiting for her, McGonagall and the new intake. All eyes would be on her.

With all the Gryffindor courage she could summon, she pushed the two doors aside and strode purposefully inside, head held high and eyes focused on the head table were she would be seated for the first time. By the time she neared the table all eyes were truly on her. To her dismay, she took the only seat available; between Albus and Severus. The dark wizard simply nodded as she sat down beside him whereas the Headmaster put a loving arm around her and pecked her on the cheek. Severus "huffed" unceremoniously at Albus' public display of emotion.

Before Hermione had the chance to fix her robes into a more comfortable position, the door from which she had just entered swung open revealing the lean frame of Minerva McGonagall. In an over-exaggerated display of authority, the elder witch led a large crowd of awestruck eleven year olds up towards the head table and around an old rickety stool holding the Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name," began the deputy Headmistress, "you will come forth to be sorted." She unrolled a short scroll and began to read off the names.

"Anderson, Abigail…" A dark haired girl stepped forward nervously and took her seat. Without hesitation the old hat bellowed, "Hufflepuff!"

Within no time, Gryffindor received almost two dozen new students along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin meanwhile, received only a handful (Hermione deducted that this was due to the extraordinary number of Slytherin fatalities during the war.)

"Malfoy, Scorpius," called Minerva, immediately grabbing Hermione's attention. A lean blonde boy with dark grey eyes stepped forward in an accustomed nervous manner. Hermione insides shook with anguish. She hadn't seen Draco since that night: the night he disappeared with Severus. _Was it possible that this was his son?_

She glanced beside her at Severus who almost read her mind and nodded in agreement. _It was Draco Malfoy's son._ "Slytherin" screeched the Hat and the young boy took his place at the green clad table, looking rather like his father.

Once the sorting drew to a close and all the new students were seated Albus stood in a familiar stance awaiting silence from the exited student body. He smiled when all conversation ceased, and six hundred faces turned to face him.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. I hope that you all enjoyed the holidays' greatly and are indeed fully prepared for the new school year. I do wish to get everybody up to date with all the changes that have occurred during the summer, but I must enforce some very important rules beforehand. I am sure you are all aware of the increase in Death Eater activity prior to this evening. Despite Voldemort's downfall, there are still a few of the masked creatures out and about, initiating mayhem onto the streets of Muggle London. As such, I enforce the necessity for all students to abide by curfews and that the Forbidden Forest is most definitely out of bounds. Any rule 

breaking this year will lead to a months worth of detentions and further disobedience leading the expulsion of the students involved." _Hermione couldn't remember Albus ever being this strict when she was at school, even when The Dark Lord himself was at large._ "On a brighter note," continued the Headmaster, "I have to introduce you all to a new member of the Staff Faculty. Professor Hermione Granger will be the new Transfiguration Professor following Professor McGonagall's decision to become a Part-Time member of staff. Some of you may already know Professor Granger from various other places or occasions, and therefore shall be fully aware of her prestigious character and aptitude for knowledge." Hermione blushed beside him and Severus nearly chocked on his drink. _'Hermione Granger prestigious; Albus really did have high opinions of the girl,' _thought Severus,_ 'no woman'_ he corrected.

"I hope that you all treat her with the up most respect and in return I am sure you will all pass with flying colours," Albus continued. Hermione beamed out at the hundreds of smiling faces before her.

"Professor Granger shall be living in a tower, which I built specifically for her, off the Dungeon Corridor. The new tower is of course off limits to any student without prior confirmation from Miss Granger. Moving on, Professor Snape shall also be teaching one Seventh Year Transfiguration class per week." Several sighs emanated from the gathering of students and Hermione heard Severus snarl besides her. Albus' announcement was news to her; how on earth could she share classes with him? He truly was insufferable when in 'Professor Mode'. She needed to have words with the Headmaster as soon as possible. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were most definitely not professionally compatible!"

"Now, I can hear your stomachs growling at me to close this speech so I shall do just that. Good luck this forthcoming year to you all." With a simple motion of his large hands hundreds upon hundreds of plates of food emerged out of thin air and filled both the student and teacher tables.

Dumbledore sat back down besides Hermione.

"Did you and Miss Septima settle in okay?" he began whist carving a large leg of lamb.

"Albus the tower is absolutely beautiful, we both love it. Thank you again."

"No my dear, thank YOU for taking me up on my offer, it is a pleasure to have you back. And indeed the delightful Septima; I must ask her to come and have a play day with Minerva and I some time." The last bit of his sentence was muffled and Hermione knew that he meant to think it, rather than actually say it.

"Oh and Albus before I forget, why _exactly_ is Professor Snape sharing my classes?"

"Minerva and I decided that you and Septima won't have enough time to spend together, as the Transfiguration work load is immense. Thus, if Severus takes your only class on a Friday, then that gives you a three day weekend and plenty of time to spend with Septima."

"Albus you shouldn't have. I don't wish to put Severus out."

"Severus has nothing better to do. It's about time he started putting his free periods to better use."

"Albus I am here you know!" snarled Severus as he played with his roast potatoes on his plate.

"So you are my boy," retorted Albus simply not wanting to bait the agitated Potions Master.

Albus turned away from Hermione and Severus to talk to Minerva who was sat proudly at his other side, leaving his abandoned side sparse of conversation. Hermione immediately noticed this and thought it best to try and prise _some_ conversation out of Septima's father.

"So Severus, sharing classes. I think its best that we plan lessons together for the Seventh years, as it wouldn't do to repeat lessons that the other has already done."

Severus turned slowly towards her his dark eyes resting on hers and a snarl playing about his lips. Hermione shivered at the intensity of his gaze. "Miss Granger, why, prey tell, are you telling me such inane things. I neither care about what _'you think best'_ or ask for it."

_How dare he be so rude! _"Severus I was merely telling you so that any unnecessary problems do not occur!"

"Problems** always** occur, Miss Granger, and planning will does not prevent _accidents_."

Hermione knew he was referring to Septima as a mass of anger built up inside her.

"Some accidents, Severus Snape, turn out to be wonderful, beautiful and intelligent accidents that require the love and care of both parties that created them."

"_Some accidents,_ would be acknowledged and resolved given time, if one member of the party wasn't pushing the other in a small corner so suddenly!"

'_What so he wants to see Septima?' _Hermione's anger turned to confusion as Severus turned back to his dinner.

"Severus! Do **not **turn your back on me after making an exclamation like that!"

"I am sorry _Professor_ Granger," he began sarcastically, "would you rather continue this discussion amongst several hundred pupils and the rest of the staff?"

Hermione looked around to see several faces gawping up at her. Obviously, she had shouted a tad too loud.

"No Severus I would not, however since this is the only place in which I see you, I have no other choice."

"If you would like to talk like reasonable adults then Hogsmede would provide adequate surroundings, not here. But if you'd rather everybody know our business…"

"Of course not you half wit," she interrupted, "Hogsmede will be more than fine. Tonight?"

"No next year! Of course tonight you silly chit, seven o'clock at the main gates. And I am sure you remember that I despise lateness nearly as much as I despise Gryffindors!"

"Of course Professor. I shall be prompt."

Hermione couldn't help smiling. Maybe Septima would have a Father after all. She felt Severus stand beside her and make his way down the hall in between the tables, his robes billowing dramatically as he walked. He had put on a bit of much needed weight since the war and it suited him well. Severus Snape was beginning to look rather appealing to the new Transfiguration Professor. She tore her eyes away from his arse and shook her head in surprise. _'It's Severus Snape,'_ she thought, _'what in Merlin's name are you thinking!'_

* * *

**A.N-** Thank you to the few reviewers who took the time out to do just that. I don't want to sound like a broken record but some encouragement would go an awful long way. Keep reading and the Hermione/Severus Hogsmede date is next.


	9. Professor Granger

A.N: I had a few reviews querying the time line with regard to Draco's son. I've explained it a little on the _A.N _of the previous chapter so if anybody's interested go back and have an ickle read.

Chapter Ten: Morning Calls

By the time Hermione finally managed to drag herself away from the Welcome Feast and escape the other Professor's questions with regard to 'where she had been since the war' and 'how are the Potters,' Septima was already tucked up in bed.

"The little Miss is in bed Miss Hermy, so Eli will excuse himself," exclaimed the little house Elf as Hermione flopped onto the sofa with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Thank you for all your help Eli. How was she this evening?"

"She is more like her father than Eli could have imagined but is a very fun little thing to play with." The Elf motioned towards the corned of the room where a pile of toys lay.

Hermione laughed at the thought of all the games Eli would have been forced to play; Scooby Doo being just one of them. "She's very err…imaginative for a little girl. I'm sorry if she was a little pushy."

"Eli enjoys playing games with the Little One as his other master is very…_demanding_."

"I can only imagine," she giggled in reply, the thought of Severus ordering poor little

Eli about prominent in her mind. "Go and get some rest Eli, you deserve it."

The Elf turned to apparate before muttering sleepily, "Thanks Miss."

Hermione slumped back into the couch for a few moments and closed her weary eyes. It had been a very long evening that had provided many surprises. Severus had hinted at the fact he wanted to become Septima's 'hands on Father' and had asked Hermione to Hogsmede the following day. Hermione knew that the 'date' was simply a means of discussing their problem in privacy, but the young Professor couldn't help 

wishing that there was something more to it. The thought of Severus Snape was becoming more and more appealing each and every time she spoke to him.

Although he hadn't shown an 'interest' as such towards Hermione, Snape's remotely friendly attitude suggested a subtle liking towards her. '_Maybe I'm just imagining it'_ she thought as she played with a loose lock of hair.

She stood quickly dismissing any further thought of Severus bloody Snape, to check on her daughter.

"Hello Mummy. How was the "_Hello_ Feast?" Septima was sat up in bed reading yet another Muggle children's novel, clad in green pyjamas.

"Good evening Angel, it's called The _**Welcome**_ Feast Septima, but yes it was an interesting experience."

"Interesting mummy. How can sitting and eating be interesting?" Septima locked onto her Mother's eyes intrigued at the concept of a '_Hello Feast_.' After all, all things Hogwarts baffled the little dark haired witch.

"Well let's just say I learnt a few new things about both other people and myself."

"Like what Mummy?"

"It doesn't really matter," dismissed Hermione, not wanted to explain her newly surfaced 'feelings towards Severus Snape of all people, to her three year old daughter.

"Okay Mummy. Maybe you can tell me some other time. You always say that." Septima glared at her mother in a rather Snape manner, disgusted at her secrecy.

"Yes maybe. Septima before I forget, Eli will be looking after you again tomorrow night because Mummy has to go out again."

"But Mummy you promised you'd tell me about Griffy-dor and huffy-puff tomorrow!" Septima slammed her Fireman Sam book onto her bed sheet s and crossed her arms, looking once again disturbingly like Severus.

"I'm sorry darling but this is very important."

"Why is it Mummy? So is telling me about Hogwarts. I NEED to know!"

"You don't need for anything Septima so don't start with that one. And for your information Little Miss, it is very important because I am going out with Severus Snape to have a very important conversation."

"You're going on a date with Uncle Presser. Ew Mummy he looks like batman." She screwed her face up at the thought of 'Mummy doing kissy-wissy' with scary Uncle Presser.

"No it isn't a _date_ madam and don't be rude about Professor Snape. He's a very nice man…_deep down_" she added quietly.

"I guess he has pretty hair." Septima was staring into space not wanting to upset her Mum with further insults of Uncle Presser.

Hermione giggled at how Septima thought Severus' hair was 'pretty.' That was quite a contrast to what Harry and Ron used to call his hair. "Pretty hair or not Septima, this meeting is purely Professional and nothing at all more. Okay young lady?" She set her face into 'serious mother mode' to deter Septima from further questioning.

"Okay. I'm sleepy Mummy, chasing after Eli was tough." She settled down into her pillow with a yawn and Hermione pulled the covers tightly over her.

"Goodnight honey," she whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Eli will be here when you wake up because Mummy has a class at eight. Be a good girl for him please."

"Okay Mummy. I'll miss you." A twinge of guilt niggled at Hermione at this. She hated leaving her daughter alone with Eli or anybody else for that matter but she knew she had to work. After all nobody else helped out financially and bringing up an intelligent and imaginative three year old was very hard on her wallet.

At seven o'clock on the dot, Hermione was woken by Eli who insisted that she go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Feeling her stomach growl in agreement to the 

little elf's insistence, Hermione quickly dressed and took the familiar journey up to the Great Hall.

Albus, Minerva, Madam Pomfrey and Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney Vector and Snape, all sat in their usual places at the head table. Hermione took her place between Albus and Severus as she did the previous night.

"Good Morning Albus, Severus." greeted Hermione to the pair either side as she spooned some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Good Morning to you too my favourite Transfiguration Professor," beamed Albus pulling crumbs of toast out of his long silver beard before turning back to Minerva.

"Granger." acknowledged Severus shortly, not even looking up from his toast.

"Severus you could at least be polite and greet me by my given name and not simply 'Granger'. Incase you hadn't realised I am not longer a student whom you can berate at every given opportunity, and am infact a colleague and more importantly the mother of you bloody child."

"Have you quite finished Miss Granger? One would imagine that breathing between words would be a necessity but I rather think you have just proved other wise!"

"Your sarcasm is neither welcomed nor required. A simple 'Good Morning Hermione' would suffice."

"Good Morning Miss Granger." sniped Severus, deliberately being obtuse.

"Are we still on for tonight?" asked Hermione, hoping to distance the conversation away form confrontation.

"Have I suggested otherwise in the few hours since last night?"

"No but I thought you might have changed your mind."

"Don't tempt me," hissed Snape.

"Okay. Well I guess I shall see you later on." Hermione stood and left for her classroom which was unfortunately adjoined to Severus'. Albus decided that this was for the best considering that the pair was sharing classes. '_Damn you Albus Dumbledore' _thought Hermione as she entered the vast classroom.

The room, from what Hermione could remember was the same room in which she had Defence with Snape four years ago. It was still dark despite the window Albus had magically produced and still held a detectible trace of Severus. It had always puzzled her how Professor Snape could live and work in such gloomy conditions but had always suspected that they reflected his personality; dark and mysterious.

Hermione lit the fire in the corner of the room before transfiguring four pieces of parchment into four large replicas of each Hogwarts house. She place all four in a line along the side wall in an attempt to add a little colour to the otherwise sombre room. The clock in the corner of the room read 8:57 insinuating that the students would all clamber in, in about three minutes; Hermione put on her teachers face in preparation to their arrival.

Although Hermione had never like Snape as a teacher, or even as a man, she was always aware of the respect that every single student whether Slytherin or Gryffindor had for him. He was a superb teacher who always expected and in turned received, the best possible results from every student. His malevolent aura enticed and demanded hard work and magical etiquette and gained him the utmost respect; Hermione wanted to base her own teaching persona on him. She didn't want fondness from her students but simply respect. Respect would be a difficult thing to receive especially from the third and fourth years who knew her as the student: 'Hermione Granger insufferable know it all.'

A group of first year Gryffindors walked into the classroom chatting as they went, all picking a seat and sitting immediately in it. By nine exactly, all Slytherin and Gryffindors were seated and ready to begin, as was their Professor who thumbed with her wand whilst roaming the classroom; subliminally receiving silence from every student.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began firmly, still roaming up and down rows of desks. "I am Professor Granger and I will be teaching you the art of Transfiguration. There will be no foolish wand waving or inane incantations in my classroom; instead we will be performing perfect and purposeful spells. Each and every student here is of a 

different magical ability and blood constitution, however, every individual is as capable as the next or else would not be even sat in this very classroom. Any disobedience in this lesson may result in accidents of even fatality; as such poor behaviour will not be taken lightly. You will be given one warning and further misbehaviour will lead to the expulsion of you from my class. I will take vast amount of house points for back chat and similarly any house feuds that I either hear or see. We are all human beings in this establishment, whether you are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Pureblood or Muggle Born is of no importance what so ever. Am I clear?"

The Slytherins simply nodded their mouths wide open in surprise where as the Gryffindors smiled gleefully at their firm but fair Professor.

"Now, there is a goblet of water on each one of your desks. With a flick and a half swish of your wands along with the incantation of _"Rumditus"_ your water should turn into orange juice. What are you waiting for?" she finished loudly at the static students. "Get to work!"

Startled, the young witches and wizards got to work on turning the translucent liquid into orange juice. It took nigh in half an hour for any student to get it right.

"Mr Malfoy?" asked Professor Granger to the blonde haired Slytherin with his hand aloft in the air.

"I believe I have completed the task Professor Granger." He replied as she neared over to his orange filled goblet.

"So you have Mr Malfoy. Well done indeed. Ten Points to Slytherin!" she bellowed causing several Gryffindor expressions turn to a mix of disgust and determination to also succeed.

Scorpius Malfoy smiled at his achievement but Hermione noticed it as a smile of delight, rather than a smug smile that would have been on his Father's face if it had been he who had completed an assignment first. _Maybe Malfoy Junior was nothing like his father and more like his mother; who ever that was. There was a lot of confusion and mystery surrounding the young boy._

Hermione dismissed the class at eleven inwardly smiling at the success of the class. Every student had completed the task and no points had to be taken for any misbehaviour. She knew that she had gained the respect of many students already.

With ten minutes until her next lesson Hermione went towards her office, which once again unfortunately separated her and Snape's classroom. She sat at the large oak desk on a similarly large leather chair and opened the top draw to reach for a much needed cigarette. She lit up and took her first drag of the day sighing in relief. Not many people knew of her disgusting habit but since that night, she had smoked to simply relieve the stress of it all. To help with the loss of her friends, childhood and life as she knew it.

Severus burst into the office suddenly from a door on the opposite side of the room, causing her to flick ash all over her black cloak. She glared at his dramatic entrance that had caused her to flick the ash everywhere.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" She screamed as he snarled at her.

"_Why on earth_ are **you **in **my **office?"

"Your office? I'll think you'll find that this is my office!"

"No it isn't you silly witch it is my office and has been for the last twenty years." He snarled characteristically once more.

"Dumbledore said it was the Transfiguration Professors' office." Her face dropped suddenly in remembrance. "Ah."

"Ah indeed. Unfortunately it seems we are to share this _little_ office as we are both Transfiguration Professors."

"Damn Albus." She hissed not for the first time that day.

"Indeed. Now, I think this may very well be yet another thing we _share_ that needs to be discussed this evening."

She took a large drag on her cigarette in dismay. His attitude irritated her so much but she couldn't help be enticed by his voice.

"And Miss Granger," he called back as he strode back into his classroom, "Do not smoke in my office."

"In **my** office Severus I shall do what I bloody like!" She leant over and slammed the door in his smug face. _Tonight would surely be unbearable!_


	10. Vesuers

Chapter Eleven: Vesuers

Slumping onto the couch and dismissing Eli was becoming rather a routine for Hermione Granger. Her lessons thus far had been a great success with nearly every student not only completing the basics of each assignment but also deepening their understanding with thorough studying. Hermione was extremely pleased with the outcome of her first day as Professor Granger.

However, after day must come night and specifically that night, Hogsmede with Professor Snape. They planned to meet at the entrance to Hogwarts at seven,_ (sharp), _she reminded herself after recalling the Potions Master's specific mention of promptness. She didn't want to piss him off, especially as he had been man enough to even initiate a meeting about their daughter.

It was half past six by the time Hermione finished cooking Septima's tea and giving her a bath, before setting her up with several books to occupy the young lady whilst she was out.

"Mummy?" asked Septima as she watched her mother put on her make-up and dry her hair. "What exactly are you and Uncle Presser going on a date for?"

"It is not a date!"

"So you keep saying but..." she paused for effect, "in one of my books it says about a Mummy of a girl without a Daddy, going out with a man on a date. But I'm a little confused because the man moved in with the mummy and was then daddy to the girl. But I don't want a daddy who isn't really my daddy."

"What in Merlin's name are you waffling on about Septima? What book have you been reading?"

"It's one of yours mummy. There was a bit of kissy wissy in it so I set in on fire. It was all ewww!" She pulled a face like she had just eaten something horrifically sour.

"Septima Snape!" She turned away from the mirror to face her troublesome daughter. "Firstly, I'm not going on a date with Professor Snape so stop insinuating 

that I am, secondly you should never touch my books and most importantly, do **not** use magic at all, never mind to set my things alight!" Septima jumped of the bed with tears in her eyes and ran as fast her little legs could carry her out of the room; presumably to Eli.

Hermione sighed. It was increasingly hard looking after a three year old with only a bloody house elf for help and support. At least prior to Hogwarts she had Harry and Ginny. '_Damn,' _she thought as she made her way over to the wardrobe, _'a successful night tonight is most definitely imperative. We both need Severus even if we don't fully know it yet.'_

At five to seven Hermione left the tower and made her way up to the entrance hall. Not a single student passed her on the way, suggesting that everybody else was at dinner; her and Severus' absence would surely not go unnoticed by the other Professors.

Unsure about were they were going in Hogsmede, whether it be for a meal or something to drink, Hermione dressed in the most suitable clothing she could acquire. She wore tight black denim jeans with a fitted waistcoat over a long and similarity tight white round neck t-shirt. Over this, she wore her customary black cloak, lined with a rich purple silk. (The latter a graduation present from the Potters'.)

Upon arrival to the main corridor, Hermione caught sight of a billowing black figure about thirty feet ahead of her, striding towards the entrance; Snape. He wore his usual black cloak, buttoned up tightly, revealing nothing about what he wore underneath; '_the typical Snape veneer'_ she thought.

"Good Evening Severus. I hope my timing is acceptable." She smiled teasingly at him as she reached the large oak doors but his mouth remained in a firm line.

"I hope that was a rhetorical question Miss Granger, as we both know that I said seven o'clock was the time at which we were to meet."

"Yes of course, silly me for trying to engage in a little light banter."

"If I wanted banter Miss Granger I would have spent the evening with Dumbledore and his incessant need to remind me of my responsibilities."

"Indeed. Shall we go?"

"Would you rather stay here all evening?" He asked, sarcasm present in his tone.

"Would you?"

"No. Which is why I asked you to accompany me to Hogsmede."

"Are you always this obtuse Severus?" she asked.

In reply he simply walked away and out of the main doors. "Only around insufferable know it alls," he muttered stepping out into the cold September air.

They didn't exchange one solitary word as they walked down the lane to Hogsmede, until Hermione built up the courage to ask about where they were going.

"Muggle London," was his answer as he swept towards an apparation point, "away from prying ears. I presume you can apparate without splinching yourself?"

"Of course but I'll need to know were we are going. After all I wouldn't to resort to Legilimens to find out a simple thing as a destination now would I?"

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried." He snapped. "_Vesuers_ is the name of our destination. It is bar on Oxford Street." Without awaiting a reply, the Potions Master apparated leaving a shocked Hermione behind.

'_Why would Severus Snape want to go to Muggle London, never mind a __**bar **__in Muggle London?" _Before dying of frost bite, Hermione followed Severus' leave and apparated into an alley way just off Oxford Street, (not directly apparating and scaring the Muggles to death!)

Upon arrival it was apparent that Severus hadn't even waited for her, so she stomped out of the alley way and made a short journey towards the bar with the 

illuminated green sign of 'Vesuers' above it. From the outside it looked an ordinary bar, the brickwork painted black and two beefy bouncers on the door. They both grabbed her by the arm as she attempted to walk in.

"And where do you think your going?" the larger of the two asked.

"Err…inside!" _How dare they grab onto her in such a violent manner!_

"Oh no you aren't! Have you got a V.I.P pass?"

"No. Should I have?"

"You can't get in without one dar'lin," piped up the other short stocky one.

"Well, an erm friend of mine just came in here I think."

"His name?"

"Severus Snape."

"A V.I.P pass in its own right," muttered one of the bouncers.

"Go on in lady," smirked the other letting go of her arm.

Confused, Hermione made her way into the bar and down a flight of stairs to what she presumed was the basement of the establishment. A long bar at the far end, illuminated the rest of the room, which was separate into several sections of seating areas. The seating its self was red leather standing out from the black painted walls. _It was a very modern bar._

She spotted the familiar dark figure of Severus Snape leaning against the bar waiting to be served and she marched over with intent.

"Have you not even the courtesy to wait for me when you apparate off to an unknown place Severus!"

"It seems not." He replied shortly, turning back to the waitress who had come over to serve the drinks.

"A pint of Carlsberg, six sambuka shots and whatever she likes."

"I'll have a glass of rosé please and two Sambuka shots. He'll pay," she finished and pointed towards Severus.

Still angry at his lack of courtesy Hermione made her way to the only available booth next to the dance floor, leaving Severus to carry the drinks.

After several trips to and from the bar, Severus finally sat down beside the mother of his daughter as he took a sip of his pint.

"This is a very un-Severus place to be," she began trying to understand why exactly Snape had brought her here.

"Quite the contrary actually Miss Granger, it is exactly a '**Severus** place to be'. Are you familiar with the concept of anagrams?"

"Of course I am. Your point is?" She was becoming agitated by the closeness of Severus as he sat beside her and also with his constant riddles.

"I believe that if you rearrange the name of this establishment: 'Vesuers,' you will see '_my point'."_

Hermione closed her eyes in concentration before stating "Severus! Vesuers is an anagram of Severus!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor" he drawled as he downed a shot in one.

"So this is **your **bar?"

"No it's Dumbledore's" he answered sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is very tedious," she stated dryly, when actually she found it rather appealing.

"As is your necessity to know everything."

"Oh shut up Severus. Or should I say grow up."

"Grow up Miss Granger, is something you have indeed done. Into whom however I do not know. You seem remotely different from your student days."

"Having a child does that to you Severus. You should try it some time."

"That is what I tend to do."

"So you want to be a part of Septima's life."

"I do. I warn you that I will not tolerate any hugging however." He smirked slightly.

"So where are we to go from here?" she asked wanting to know how he wanted to go about telling their daughter.

"To the bar I think. These shots are very nice however disappear like Snargly Pins on a summer's day." He went to stand but was stopped by a firm arm on his. He sat as it pulled him back down.

"I mean about telling Septima you are her father."

"I'm sure that when she is told of her parentage she will be scarred for life. So as soon as you are prepared to inflict that upon her, will be the right time to tell her."

"No she won't Severus she already likes her _Uncle Presser_. Infact she has been asking me to take her to your quarters so as you can play with her."

"Uncle Presser! Dear lord that girl is nearly as infuriating as her mother! How many times did I tell her it was Professor Snape?"

"Several. She also thinks you look like Batman but with, and I quote, _'very pretty hair'_."

To both Hermione's delight and surprise Severus began to laugh.

"Well that's one I've never heard before! I think Miss Snape is becoming more and more appealing by the minute."

"I hope so. She needs you Severus. And for her sake as well as ours, we need to at least try and be friends. It just won't do for us to be at each others throats' all the time and for you to call me Miss Granger."

"Okay Hermione, I shall give it my best shot."

"Talking of shots," she smiled, "I believed it's my round." Hermione shuffled past Severus' lap brushing slightly against him and up towards the bar. The Potions Master watched as she walked, swaying her hips slightly and receiving many mesmerized looks from many mesmerized men. Including him. _She really was beautiful._


	11. Cigarettes and Alcohol

**A.N:** When the Severus/Hermione part comes around, I would like to ensure that everybody likes it, because in the past I've read sex scenes and thought either "ewww that's sick" or "as if they'd do that " or "that's too graphic/ not graphic enough" or even "would it be like that?" So if you would all be so kind as to review and suggest either how graphic it should be, when it should happen, where or even how then please do. All my love and in need of advice, Milly x

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Cigarettes and Alcohol

By midnight Severus and Hermione were still sat in their booth drinking beer and Sambuka shots. They had both well and truly had enough!

"Severus, do you mean it? Will you really try to be a good Father to Septima?" Hermione asked for the fourth time that night.

"Yes Hermione I will. I never wanted a child but I accept that I have one. I will look after her and protect her until the day I die."

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"For the fourth time?" he teased.

"Yes for the fourth time. She is my little girl and I will not let her get hurt; even by you."

"What makes you think I'd hurt my own child?"

"Not _**hurt**_ her, hurt her, but more in terms of letting her down. She's too precious to be let down by anybody, especially not her Daddy."

"I will not be letting _anybody_ down in the near future." He laid a reassuring hand on hers but quickly removed it before Hermione had time to react. When it had gone she could still feel his heat coursing through her skin. _Or maybe that was just the alcohol._

As the evening progressed Severus' veneer dropped a little and Hermione was getting glimpses' of the real and relaxed Severus Snape. He had a wonderful sense of 

humour (even though it was revolved around sarcasm,) yet he was quick witted and certainly knew how to have a good time.

The conversations in which the Professors' indulged, did mainly revolve around Septima and just how they planned on introducing her to her Father, living arrangements and days which Severus could see her, but as the night progressed and they drank more shots, the conversation wore into a more personal one.

"She is beautiful by the way," praised Severus as he removed his cloak revealing a black shirt, the temperature obviously getting to him. Hermione stared at his well defined chest through his shirt in amazement; this did not go unnoticed by the Dark Wizard who grinned profusely.

"Who?" asked Hermione retreating her gaze from his chest and back to his eyes.

"Minerva McGonagall, Albus is a lucky man." Hermione gawped at his exclamation, not sure if her ears were deceiving her. "No you fool, Septima, she takes after her Mother." He smiled slightly as he picked up his pint, unsure on why he even opened his mouth.

"Severus Snape if I didn't know better I'd say you were complimenting me."

"Don't be silly you chit, I was complimenting my daughter."

"Yes of course." She replied fully aware of his true intentions.

"So, where's the big hunky boyfriend? Do you keep him locked up in the tower all day whilst you provide for the family?" he asked attempting to change the subject.

"Actually no. I haven't been with anybody since Ron. I mean, and that wasn't what one would call a _serious _relationship."

"By serious you mean sexual don't you?"

"Well…err…yes." She blushed adding to the pink alcohol tinge in her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed woman." _Gods he hated it when people stumbled over words regarding sex._

"I'm not. It's just I've never err, you know. With anybody other than on_ that_ night."

Severus' teaching snarl appeared on his face once more, any hint of friendliness vanished.

"**Never**, count that as an _experience. _As far as you are concerned you are a virgin. July 7th was not sex, but something completely else." He picked up two shots simultaneously and downed them in one, the alcohol immediately rushing to his head. _He never wanted the girl to count him as her first sexual experience. She was worth so much more than that._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's fine. Just forget it okay?"

"Okay." She drooped her head feeling like a school girl again, who had just been told off for adding too much of a given substance into a violate potion. _Severus Snape seemed to have that effect on people._

After several more shots she had done just that…forgotten it. Infact she had forgotten everything. She was well and truly pissed as a pudding and evidently, Severus was also feeling the effects.

"You're looking very pretty tonight Miss Granger." He smiled as he poured her a glass of wine from the bottle they had ordered earlier.

"As are you Professor Snape. Why it is nice to see you out of our Batman costume." He poked her playfully.

"I'll have you know that my 'Batman costume' is made of the finest silk and wool available to man."

"And I expect no less, _Professor_." She ran her hand drunkenly over his cloak feeling the material.

A distinctly recognisable song began to blaze from the DJ area and nigh on twenty people screamed before jumping up onto the dance floor beside the two Hogwarts Professors.

"_Cotton candy, sweet and low, let me see that tootsie roll…"_

"Oh Merlin! I love this song! Do you remember it from the Yule ball?"

"Not at all." He replied, flabbergasted at the witch's excitement.

"You know…**the** dance. Where you shake your ass! Everybody got up to do it even Albus!"

"Oh Merlin I do! He was shaking his arse after drinking to much of Seamus Finnegan's spiked hooch, making a complete spectacle of himself!"

Hermione grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him up onto the dance floor. He just stood there in a crowd of arse shaking people, staring in disbelief as Hermione began 'rolling her tootsie' coherently to the music.

"Come on Severus, roll your tootsie!" She pulled him close, placed her hands on his hips and tried to get him to move to the music. He stood, despite the immense amount of alcohol he had drunk, as stiff as a board.

"Miss Granger I will not be 'rolling my tootsie' any time soon." He had meant to add: _'and remove your hands from me'_ but didn't quite manage to get the words out. He was rather enjoying the witch's company.

"I bet you _roll your tootsie_ superbly." She smacked his arse as the song drew to a close and all the tootsie rollers made their way back to their respected booths.

Huffing and puffing in exhaustion Hermione slumped into the leather clad sofa.

"Hermione, could you please never again drag me up to the dance floor. Snapes' do not dance. Otherwise I shall hex you!"

"Sounds _tempting_." She took another sip of her drink.

"Hermione Granger are you flirting with me?"

"Let's just say I'd like to see your tootsie roll in the privacy of my bedroom." She threw her hand over her mouth at her involuntary reply.

"I think you've had too much to drink and will regret that in the morning." He put his cloak around her shoulders and let her up and out of his bar, nodding at the two bouncers who still guarded the door.

Once back into the wintery London street, he wrapped his arms around her to keep himself warm as much as her.

"You're in no fit state to apparate Miss Granger" he stated as she pulled out her wand to do just that. "I think side along apparation would be a better option. After all, I wouldn't want you to _splinch_ yourself." He wrapped both arms around her and apparated back to the cast iron gates of Hogwarts.

They walked up the lane and into Hogwarts in silence, until they reached the base of her tower.

"I've had a lovely evening Severus," whispered Hermione smiling up at Severus. "I'm glad things are sorted."

"Not just yet Hermione, we still have a long way to go." He smiled reassuringly.

"Even so I appreciate this evening. It has opened my eyes to _a lot_ of things." Slowly she rose onto her tip toes and placed a soft inconspicuous kiss onto his unsuspecting lips.

"Good Evening Professor." She whispered against him before making her way up to her quarters; Severus Snape just stood there, frozen to the spot and watching her as she walked away.

* * *

**A.N:** So a little bit of flirting and even kissy wissy time. Let's hope Septima didn't see and set poor Severus on fire! I wish to take Severus and Hermione's relationship further but can't do so until I have the advice from you guys..so if you want more, get reviewing!


	12. The Hangover Effect

Chapter Thirteen: The Hangover Effect

Severus Snape had a very restless night's sleep, his mind more interested in contemplation rather than much needed rest and recuperation. Hermione however slept soundly, only of course via the aid of a tad too much alcohol.

The night most definitely hadn't gone as planned for either party, yet there was something quite positive about the entire evening. Severus had meant the 'meeting' to be purely a means of discussing their daughter's future in private, however it took hold a different direction as the alcohol flowed and the evening progressed.

To his surprise and well…delight, Hermione had actually showed a mass of enthusiasm towards his ideas. He wanted and thus proposed to see Septima thrice a week and get to know his daughter on her territory, so as not to throw her in at the deep end so to speak. Both he and Hermione agreed that it would be best to let father and daughter discover some sort of a baseline of trust and friendship, before informing Septima about who Severus really was. She was an intelligent little girl but also an emotionally fragile one, the incident whilst Hermione was getting ready to go out an example of her temperament.

For now, he would be called Severus by his daughter hoping to deter away from this "Uncle Presser" business. _(He was certainly not her uncle!) _When the time came of course to explain _most _of the situation to Septima, she would call him Dad or Daddy. _Severus shivered at the thought_. That would be further confirmation of his new role. He was a father!

Severus tossed and turned, thinking about how life would pan out once Septima was aware of the situation and this led into thought about the little girls mother; Hermione bloody Granger. Despite his inner protests, Severus was becoming rather attracted to his former student in a way he never before deemed possible. Even prior to her obscure 'tootsie rolling' and innuendo of seeing his 'tootsie roll in her bedroom,' Severus was already fully aware of the young woman's intelligence and beauty. To be frank, she was just his type. She was head strong and what one would call an intellectual equal, and with it came a beautiful appearance and a dry sense humour (the latter of a great importance to him.)

This evening had confirmed his suspicions about the woman, and her unexpected and unprompted kiss, was somewhat confirmation of her own thoughts about him. He wasn't completely oblivious to Hermione's actions even before she had downed a bottle of wine and several shots of Sambuka; she had stared blindly at his chest when he removed his cloak, asked him to dance and brushed seductively passed him on several occasions. Severus Snape, despite popular belief, was not complete immune to the flirtations of a woman (not less a beautiful woman.)

'_Where will this lead?'_ he mused, as his eyes finally shut, allowing him to drift off into an insufferable no it all riddled dream. _Damned witch!_

Hermione was woke by Septima the following morning the unpleased after effects of alcohol thumping in her head. Sleepily, she stretched and opened her eyes to find the dark haired witch grinning profusely at her with big gleaming black eyes.

"How was your date mummy?" neither her gaze nor smile faltered.

"My date…My _**meeting**_ I mean, was err…productive." Hermione grimaced after an image replayed over her mind, firstly of her alcohol fuelled and frankly horrific dancing, her flirtatious comments and oh god… the kiss! She had kissed the greasy bat, her old Professor, the miserable bastard; Severus Snape!

How on earth could she face him at breakfast?

"So did you err…have kissy wissy time?" Her daughter had clearly never heard of the concepts of restraint or subtlety.

"No, why on earth would we engage in such activities Septima when you know fully well that the Professor and I were simply discussing Hogwart's Business." She raised her voice a little, feeling guilty but still deeming it necessary to put the little witch in her place.

"Okay Mummy, I believe you." Sarcasm was running wildly in her words.

"Septima be a love and go and get me the green vial in the kitchen cupboard."

"But you said I can't touch your potions Mummy."

"Well after you drugged pour Harry and made him turn a ghastly shade of purple, do you blame me?"

"It was funny though wasn't it?"

"Unacceptable behaviour but yes funny. Now please go and get me the vial before by head explodes."

"Argh! Eli Mummy's going to explode like an umpa lumpa!" Hermione giggled at her daughter's mellow dramatics, as she ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen in lightening time.

When returned back she hopped onto the bed, handing Hermione the vial and watched intensely as her mother drank the icky looking substance.

"Mummy in the book I'm reading at the moment, it says I must check your temper-wature and bwood levels. Come here." She motioned towards Hermione and placed a little hand on her fore head, a doctor's stern expression playing about her pale face. Hermione removed her little hand and smiled.

"Septima love, there is no need for that I simply have a hang over, nothing life threatening."

"What did you hang over mummy?"

"What? Oh." She giggled. "A hang over is not a literal expression Septima, it means when an adult fells ill after drinking too much alcohol.

"Silly Mummy." Said Septima before tutting and wagging a accusing finger. "And now your late for breakfast too."

In one swift movement, Hermione leapt out of bed, swiping at the little clock on her dressing table. '_Shit, ten past seven'._ She was indeed ten minutes late.

Without much care for her appearance, Hermione grabbed her teaching clothes and put on a miniscule amount of make-up, before pulling her hair back into a loose bun. She kissed Septima good-bye and sprinted out of her tower towards the great hall.

As if she was perfectly on time, Hermione strode into the hall , everybody else already seated.

"Sorry I'm late Albus." She groaned as she sat quickly in her chair, the action causing her head ache to thump even harder.

"No worries my dear. Late night?" his eyes twinkled. _How did he know everything?_

"Something like that" she murmured before scooping some scrambled eggs onto her otherwise vacant plate.

"How's your head!" bellowed Severus in her ear; deliberately louder than usual.

"Fine." She lied, feigning a faux smile.

"And your tootsie? How's that after all your rolling? " He smirked, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back._ Wow, he had one of those I can make you do anything' smiles._

"It's fine, just like my head."

"You do shake your tootsie rather well Miss Granger." His smirk looking rather accusing as had Septima's earlier on.

"Oh fuck off Severus I'm not in the mood." She slammed her fork down on her plate, the mere sight of eggs making her feel violently ill.

"There is no need for profanities Hemrione."

"Why do you have to wind me up? I had rather hoped you'd grown up and we'd become 'friends' after our little discussion." She stared accusingly at him.

"And there was me trying to indulge in some light banter!" he mimicked what she had said to him the previous evening.

"Well do it with someone else Severus because like I said I'm not in the mood. My hang over potion seems to have a mind of its own."

"Did you brew it yourself?"

"Yes of course."

"Maybe that's why." He baited, knowing any reference to her 'incompetence' at Potions would aggravate her further.

"I think you'll find_ Severus_, that I equalled your potions OWL score, making us join top scorers ever, in the subject, so don't you be giving me that incompetence shite."

"My my, don't you use a lot of very _naughty _words when you realise you can't handle your alcohol."

She shivered at his explicit and blatant use of the word 'naughty.' _Was he playing with her_?

"I can teach you a few more if you don't shut your mouth."

"I think you managed to shut my mouth just fine last night." His mention of her kiss caused Hermione to turn a deep shade of pink.

"Alcohol does funny things." She replied shortly. She had no time for his mocking and had actually meant that kiss for some reason best known to her; him ridiculing her made her feel hollow inside.

She slammed her hands on the table and made her way out of the hall, leaving one person in particular watching her storm away. _He hadn't meant to annoy her so much._

**A.N:** Keep on reviewing because I love reviews, sad but true. Pwetty Please?


	13. Reconciliation

**A.N:** The lack of reviews is getting really depressing...so please please please all do. I need to know your all liking it or how else can I improve cries

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Reconciliation

"**Twenty Points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy!" **bellowed an extremely irate Professor Granger. "That is the fourth time today I have told you that the incantation is pronounced 'Ber-el-em-ius,' and not that atrocious jumble of syllables that so frequently comes out of your mouth!" She slammed the Transfiguration text book down hard onto the young wizard's desk, causing several students to sit up straight in their seats, petrified of their raging Professor.

"Are you okay Professor Granger?" asked Scorpius Malfoy, "you seem a little agitated this morning."

"Thank you for your psychologist worthy analysis Mr Malfoy, _how very Draco of you_." She hadn't meant for the latter part of the sentence to escape her mouth.

"I would appreciate it Professor, if you didn't bring my Father into this as he has neither here nor there to do with this situation."

"Of course Mr Malfoy, he hasn't. However, in the future you will refrain for such inane comments and keep your otherwise careless mouth firmly shut."

"Yes Professor," obliged the Slytherin, as he retreated his grey eyed gaze back to his textbook.

Hermione meanwhile returned to her desk to mark sixth year homework, Severus Snape style (harshly.) _Infact alot of her teaching was done Severus Snape style._

It was at times like these that she appreciated how difficult it was for teachers to remain impartial with regard to students, and sympathised slightly with Severus. It must have been unbelievably tempting for him to hex Harry every time he saw him, but instead he remained as professional as possible and limited his distaste for the boy to simply sharp insults.

This train of thought led Hermione into further thinking about Severus. Earlier at breakfast he had been incredible un-thoughtful and to be honest darn right nasty. Not only had he teased her about her behaviour at his bar but had also insinuated that she had been too drunk to be in control of the situation. What he didn't know however, was that Hermione Granger knew exactly what she was doing. What _she_ didn't know, was why.

Prior to graduation and in her sixth year, Hermione developed what one would consider a 'liking' towards her Potions Master. He was one of the few people during her student days at the castle, whom she actually respected and thought very highly of (bar Albus of course.) Few knew of the dark wizards _true_ loyalties but for Hermione, her knowledge of this only concreted her opinion of him. Not only was he intelligent, forceful and powerful, he was also brave, courageous and loyal. Severus Snape became increasingly attractive in an unconventional sense in Hermione Granger's fifteen year old mind.

Once acknowledging her 'liking' or 'crush' towards Professor Snape, Hermione found herself watching him in lessons. She watched his delicate hand movements as he sliced ingredients, she listened to his every word with so much more intent than any student ought to; she was falling into a strange sort of love with him.

Of course, a little over a year later in her seventh year, her infatuation with her Professor was still firmly intact, but had been put into the back of her mind. She, Harry and Ron had more important things to contend with, such as destroying Horcruxes and staying safe. She still felt an immense feeling towards Professor Snape, but had little time or energy to actually do something about it. Not that she though he would return her feelings; of that she was certain.

She had always known of Severus' emotional status, or lack of, and that he was a loner, more importantly a loner who would never even consider to be with the bushy haired know it all. So, she tried to forget about him and she had succeeded; that was until every time she looked in her daughters big black eyes.

* * *

"Professor…**Professor Granger**!" Hermione woke from her day dream to find none other than the source of her dreams stood before her, looking rather amused.

"One would think that the alcohol would have worn off by now Miss Granger," he drawled lazily.

"Haven't you got anything better to do Severus?"

"Evidently not." He smirked as he pushed her feet off her desk and sat in the space he had made; which just happened to be mere inches before her. He leaned forward towards a rather bemused looking Hermione until he was so close he could feel her breath quicken at his closeness.

"You haven't been sleeping Miss Granger." He stated boldly and reached out to trace soft, lazy semi-circles below her eyes.

"No…erm…I haven't." She didn't know what to say and got her sentence muddled as he carried on tracing those lazy patterns on her face.

"Dark Circles are not a good look Hermione. Perhaps you shouldn't go off gallivanting until the early hours of the morning." She moved closer to try and regain some sort of control.

"Perhaps, you shouldn't deprive me of sleep Professor."

"Indeed." He pulled back and sat up straight upon realising just how close they were. '_Do I not trust myself?'_ he thought.

"Look Severus what do you want, I have no time for silly games."

'_You .I want you.' _"I can assure you Miss Granger that I am not here to play silly games, and am infact here to discuss **our **daughter."

"Oh right. What about her?"

"Well one concluded after last night that we had come to an arrangement." He stared intensely at her.

"We had. We are to try to be friends, which you have not done, and that you will come and visit Septima, which once again you haven't done." She eyed him accusingly.

"Give me a chance woman; it hasn't even been twenty four hours since our little escapade. I just wanted to ensure that you meant **everything **you said before I go rushing in like an over imaginative Gryffindor." He hoped that she realised his not so subtle reference to her sultry little statement about tootsie rolling and also her kiss.

'_Is he hinting at what I think he is?' _"Yes Severus I did. Believe it or not, when I drink I am still fully aware of my actions. The alcohol merely provides the confidence."

Severus was lost for words. _Did she know what she had just admitted to or was she unaware of his hints?_ "Hermione Granger lacking confidence, I think not!"

"Think again Severus. You of all people should realise things are not always black and white."

"Indeed they are not, only shades of grey."

"Thanks for the eye opener Professor Snape, you truly are _so_ wise," she said, riddling her words with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Sarcasm is not becoming of a witch." He smirked at her and to his delight she began to laugh.

"Pot, kettle Severus. If you wish to come and see Septima this evening that would be acceptable."

"Yes that would be suitable. At what time should I arrive?"

"Well six is dinner time in the Great Hall, so it will have to be after that, erm…she has a bath at seven, and has reading time until eight. So yes, about eight."

"Are you sure I'll be able to fit into her tight little schedule?"

"I think she will be able make time for her Uncle Presser." Hermione smiled at him, knowing that Septima's nickname irritated him to the highest.

"It will be Severus from now on Hermione, or do you not **remember **that little part of our _adventurous_ evening."

"Oh I remember _everything_ Severus." She smirked seductively but not completely sure of just why she was flirting with Severus Snape. Equally, he was quite shocked at her flirting.

'_Two can play at that game,' he_ thought.

"Well then, Hermione," he said as he stood, deliberately brushing her leg with his, "I shall see you tonight then."

He left the room as quickly as he had arrived leaving a rather flustered Transfiguration Professor behind. '_Oh Merlin_,' she thought, '_it's all coming back!'_

* * *

Severus left her in their office simply because he felt the situation drifting out of his control. Of late, his feelings towards the witch were becoming somewhat unprofessional and had once or twice caught himself daydreaming about her. He had meant to tease her with his closeness just minutes before but infact realised that he was only teasing himself; after all why would a beautiful young woman like her want a man like, well, him.

He respected Hermione greatly, not only for her intelligence or her raising their daughter thus far alone, or even for having to cope with the loss of her friends during the war, but also for forgiving him. He felt she was one of the few who knew him for the man he truly was. _For all this, she truly was a remarkable witch. _

As he flopped onto his sofa, his thoughts drifted to his usual daydream; what he wanted as his future family.

**Please Review :)**


	14. Acquaintances

Chapter Fourteen: Acquaintances 

"Yes Mummy I understand that, but just not why?" growled Septima. Hermione had spent the best part of half an hour trying to explain why Severus would be visiting later that evening, without telling Septima that he was her Father. It was not an easy task.

"Severus will be coming this evening to get to know you."

"But why!"

"Because he wants to and I said he could."

"Ah…got you! So you do think he's pwetty. I knew it!" She started dancing joyfully in her place on the sofa, thinking she had just figured out her Mother's secret.

"Septima, will you just listen to what I'm saying for once. Severus is visiting to see _you_, not me. So it is by the by if I think he is 'pretty.'"

"But you do don't you?"

"I do what?"

"Think he is pwetty?"

"Well yes a little but that is not the point."

"I know it isn't but I'm still glad I know." For a three year old she was extremely devious._ 'It's probably the Slytherin in her,'_ thought Hermione.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anybody. And anyway it's not like I like him or anything."

"Whatever Mummy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for his arrival." She started smoothing her long black curly hair down as she looked in the mirror. "I wouldn't want to show you up now would I?" A devious smile played about her lips and Hermione just sighed, deciding it was high time she began getting ready too.

At eight o'clock exactly there was a fierce knock on the door and Septima ran to answer it, smoothing her little green dress as she arrived.

"Good evening Miss Snape."

"Evening Presser. Mother says I must offer to take visitors cloaks when they arrive, but I really wouldn't want to spoil your costume."

Severus stepped inside and into the living room to find Hermione sat on the black leather sofa reading a large book. He turned his attention back to his daughter.

"My _costume, _Miss Snape?"

"Yes Presser. Although I like it, I think you're a little old to dress up as Batman everyday." She took his hand and led him to a space on the sofa. She pushed him into it and he sat unwillingly.

"Good evening Severus, "greeted Hermione, "it's good to see you're punctual."

"Of course Hermione. Would you expect any less of me?"

"No actually I guess not."

"I brought a bottle of wine. Last night proved that you rather like an alcoholic beverage so I thought it best to be courteous and bring one along." He handed the expensive bottle of Rose over to the angry looking witch.

"And I brought a special bottle of pumpkin juice over for you Miss Snape." The little girl took the bottle and sat closely next to him.

"Thanks Uncle Presser."

He turned menacingly to Hermione. "Did you not explain to Miss Snape how I shall be addressed from now on?"

"Oh yes. I must have forgotten. Septima you must call Presser Snape Severus from now on. He's not your Uncle after all."

"Sev-wus is a little hard to say though Mummy." She muttered it several times under her breath before shaking her head in dismissal. "No I think Sevvy will do because Sev-wus is way too complicated."

"Miss Snape, if you call me Sevvy I will not answer or even acknowledge you. Severus is my name and so you will address me as such."

"And Septima is mine but you call me Miss Snape."

"That is due to sheer politeness."

"Well Sevvy, Miss Snape is still not my name."

"Fine, Septima it shall be from now on."

"Gee thanks Sevvy." She toddled of the couch into her bedroom before returning swiftly with a book in her hand.

"Sevvy, I heard Mummy says to Uncle Harry that you have a 'delicious' voice so I was thinking that you can read to me, since I am missing my reading time to see you."

"If your Mummy says my voice is _delicious_ then I think I can manage to read you a little of your book. That is of course if Hermione can _handle _it."

He turned to Hermione who had buried her red tinted little face into her book.

"I think I'll manage _Sevvy_." Severus smirked as he dropped his head to read, and as he did so Hermione pulled an "I'll get you later" face to her daughter, who just pulled a tongue out in reply.

By the time he had finished reading to his daughter she had fell asleep in his lap, whilst twirling a lock of his hair around her tiny little finger. The sight very nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Hermione," he whispered over to the witch who was sat beside him and Septima, engaged in a book.

"Hmm?"

Severus gestured towards Septima with a nod and Hermione smiled profusely.

"Aww!" Severus snarled her in return for her reply.

"Not aww you silly woman, what am I to do with her?"

"Carry her to bed. It's just through there." Hermione pointed through the door way and into the hall.

With little effort, the dark haired wizard scooped his daughter up in his arms and followed Hermione's directions to Septima's room.

Upon arrival in her room, Severus was very surprised by the colour scheme; Slytherin Green. He pulled Septima's green and grey covers back and lay her gently down in the space before tucking her tightly in. He sat beside her for several minutes and pushed a stray black curl out of her face whilst stoked her pale little face with his other.

Feeling the tears well up in his eyes at the sleeping sight before him, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Daddy loves you little one," he whispered before shutting the door slightly behind him.

When walked back into the living room, his face now free of any emotion, (or tears) he sat beside Hermione who had poured two glasses of wine.

"She is beautiful," whispered Severus as he sipped his drink.

"Indeed she is." Hermione placed a soft hand atop of his and to her delight, he didn't move it. "I'm glad you came tonight Severus, I can tell she really likes you."

"And me her. She is very intelligent Hermione; you have brought her up well."

"Her intelligence is not just my doing Severus. With you as a Father she was bound to be a clever child."

"I guess so but you only complimented that further."

They sat in silence for a moment and sensing the tension Severus decided to speak.

"I'd like to do this more often Hermione."

"Spend time with Septima?"

"Yes and also you."

"Me too Severus. Away from prying eyes you truly are a lovely man."

"Out of prying eyes Hermione, I am many things. Even now after the Dark Lords demise I still have to put on a daily façade."

"It must be hard."

"Well in some ways yes. But still I am not a nice or loving man."

"You could be."

"Maybe, given the right circumstances. But this, being here right now is me yet the Professor Snape you saw in your student days is also me."

"There are many sides to everybody though Severus. Even I have sides to me that nobody else knows about."

"Like what?"

"Like the little girl within me who just needs to be hugged when I've had a bad day or when things get too much to handle. Nobody has ever been there to provide that hug."

"One day Hermione there will be."

"I hope so. But sometimes I think what if I already know who that person is. And what about if they don't feel the same and if they do, what if they don't act on it?"

"You sound like you're already in that situation."

"I sort of am. But the thing with me Severus, is that I can steer the car in the right direction but don't have the confidence to push the accelerator."

"But you should have. No man in their right mind would turn you down."

Hermione leant forward slowly, "Wouldn't they?" she whispered, as she closed the gap even further between their lips.

Severus slowly and unsurely snaked an arm around her neck and placed a long, soft kiss onto her lips. "No." he whispered in her ear.


	15. Feelings

Chapter Fifteen: Feelings

They both broke apart slowly, but still stayed within very close proximity. Severus put a reassuring hand on Hermione's face and stared deeply; black eyes meeting brown.

"Hermione what do you want? I can't go any further or even carry on, if I'm just going to be messed about."

"Severus to be honest I don't know what I want except that you won't be messed about. I know I want you but in what form I am unsure. I've never been in a relationship…I mean if that's even what you'd want." _Shut up Hermione!_

"Nor have I. All I know is that lately I've been…_feeling_, things I've never felt before, well not since Lily. You're different from the girl who left three years ago, so much has changed. You're the mother of my child for Merlin's sake." Severus still hadn't let his hand fall from her soft cheek; for this she was grateful.

"I think it's best if I'm honest with you," she began before taking a deep breath. "Severus, when I was in my sixth year I developed what some people would call a "liking" towards you. At first it was nothing but a teenage girl liking her Professor thing, but then as I grew up, it developed into something more and by seventh year;, you were always on my mind. Lately, you've become a big part of my life and you're still constantly on my mind; but this time it feels different…serious. I can't handle let down either, I've never had someone like…that and I had hoped that my first would be my last."

"Thank you for being honest with me Hermione, I assure you that it will help this…situation. Hermione, I am sure Potter relayed some of what he saw in my pensive to you. Therefore, I know that you realise why I behaved how I did with you during you years here. You were a Muggle born and I was a death eater. I had to treat you harshly, especially with you academically outshining the purebloods. Even then I respected you more than I respected any other being within this school. I guess that's why July 7th was so…" His eyes filled with thick tears just as they had done on that frightful night and Hermione brought him close and into a strong embrace. He sobbed silently on her shoulder.

"Shh. Severus you don't have to explain. I understand. I appreciate…"

"No Hermione I have to explain," he whispered in her ear, "I've wanted to for three years now, just to tell you how sorry I am."

"I know you are Severus, I know. I saw it in your eyes; you never enjoyed it as much as I didn't. You are just as much a rape victim as I."

"But Hermione you should never even have been there."

"I went looking for you and Draco when you never showed up at the final battle. I thought something had happened to you."

"You should never have looked."

"I should and I did. We cannot change the past."

"We can Hermione and it has already been done." Hermione pulled away from him and stared into his tear stained eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that Draco Malfoy conceived a child when he was only 13; a mere child himself?"

"Well no…I've never really thought about it."

"I don't know the full story myself yet but let's just say Draco Malfoy changed the concept of life as we know it."

"What do you mean Severus?" Hermione was truly baffled. _How hadn't she realised this before?_

"I will tell you when I know more and when I know you can fully understand it all. That may be in two years time or it maybe next week. Do you trust me?"

"Well yes…but…" Severus grasped her face between two of his hands and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes Severus Snape, I trust you with my life."

"Thank you. I must go Hermione. We both have a lot to think about. I trust you won't regret this come morning." He looked uncharacteristically vulnerable as he awaited her reply.

"I don't believe in regret Severus." He smiled slightly at her reply.

"Until tomorrow." He nodded as he left Hermione with a grin playing about her blushing face. _She had just kissed Professor Snape and what's more he had kissed her back!_

Both Hermione and Severus woke in an exceptionally jolly mood; only one of course outwardly expressed this.

"Mummy, why are you so happy this morning?"

"I am happy Septima Snape, because life is full of such wonderful surprises."

"Like birthdays!" Septima started clapping eccentrically, causing all sorts of coloured paper to fall from nowhere.

"Well yes, sort of. So how did you enjoy your evening little Miss?"

"Sev-wus reads real great doesn't he? He makes all the important words stand out."

"It's called emphasis Septima. Remember that, it's a good word."

"Em-faf-ees…"she tested saying it a couple of times. "Right got it!"

Hermione just shook her head as she picked up her cloak from the armchair to leave for breakfast.

"Eli will be arriving the minute I have left Septima. I want you to ask him to take you for a walk this afternoon and for you to read some books to him. It's about time you started doing something productive with your time."

"Yes Mummy. Have a nice day and ask Sev-wus if he can come and play again tonight."

"I will do honey. I'm sure he'd love to." _I'm sure __**I'd **__love him to!_

"Good morning Professor Granger" greeted Severus, his remote politeness the only indicator of their conversation the previous night. "I trust you slept well?"

"Best night's sleep I've had in a while. _Very regret free_." She sat down in her usual seat after greeting the other Professors good morning and turned back to Severus who had a hint of a smile about his face.

"How about you Severus, did you sleep well?"

"I did Professor. I did indeed."

"That's very good to hear. Before I forget your mini-me asked me to see if you'd come over this evening."

"My mini what?"

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Your daughter."

"Ah right. Well yes I think I'd like that a lot. It's been a while since I've had someone remotely intelligent to read to." '_Three years to be exact' _he thought remembering one bushy haired student in particular.

"It seems she loves your reading too. Especially your, and I quote, _'em-faf-ees.'_"

"Hermione would you please speak English."

"Emphasis. Your emphasis of certain words, it seems that it is as appealing to my daughter as it is to her Mother. I can only hope however, in different ways!"

Not for the first time in Hermione's company, Severus felt his groin tighten. _Did she deliberately speak with such innuendo?_

"Well yes one would hope so."

Hermione was about to continue teasing Severus until she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder from behind. To her surprise it was Minerva.

"Good Morning Minerva, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just saying to Albus about our lack of conversation since your return and so I was wondering if you'd like to come to our quarters this evening for a natter and a drink?"

"Oh yes that would be wonderful. Oh actually," she said with a sigh, "I haven't got a babysitter because Eli is already looking after Septima today and the poor little thing needs a break. She is very hard work."

"I can imagine. Much like her father I presume," added Minerva looking towards Severus' direction.

"Am I invisible Minerva?" he sniped, "No. I can still hear you."

"So you can. How silly of me to forget you were there, what with you being the centre of conversation and all."

"As you can see Minerva" he gestured towards his copy of the Daily Prophet, "I am reading. As such, I can still hear you but am not going to indulge in your inane conversation."

He turned his glare from Minerva and over to Hermione who was smiling at their banter. "If for some strange reason you do want to go 'for a natter and a drink' with Minerva I am quite capable of looking after Miss Snape."

"She'd love that Severus. Only of course if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind spending time with my daughter?"

Minerva was looking rather bemused as she listened to the two parents. '_Maybe Albus was right. These two __**were**__ intended.'_

"Alright then. Arrive at our tower at around seven. Will you be okay to bath Septima and give her a bowl of cereal before bed? She can't sleep without it."

"I think I'll manage. And if not I'm sure the little madam will explain the process to me. She is, as Minerva so kindly pointed out, much like her father. It shouldn't be too difficult."

'_That's what you think,' _thought Hermione as she nibbled in her toast.


	16. Friendship

**A.N: **Before anybody reads this chapter I suggest you download Bobby Darrin's Splish Splash. Just so you get a bigger and better picture of the scene to come. _Happy Reading (and reviewing_!)

Chapter Sixteen: Friendship

"Where are you going Mummy?" asked Septima as she watched her Mum touch up her make-up in her mirror.

"Well I was going to go out to Professor McGonagall's for a catch up, but if you'd rather me stay in with you, I don't mind." It was a very empty gesture from the Transfiguration Professor.

"Yes stay in and we can read a new book." She smiled at her Mum and Hermione sighed at her daughter's reply but knew exactly how to get out of it.

"Okay honey great. I'll just owl Severus and tell him that there's no need for him to come and baby-sit." She tried to remain a neutral face as she watched Septima frown.

"Actually Mummy," said Septima sweetly, "You go and have a nice time. I s'pose I _could_ put up with Sev-wus for another night."

"I'm sure you enjoy his 'delicious' voice much more than my monotonous tones."

"Hippopotamus tones?" Septima looked extremely confused.

"Mon-onot-onous, it means boring."

"Oh. Well your not boring Mummy it's just that Severus is better." She ran out of the room quickly not waiting for her Mother's reaction. She knew her Mum liked to be the best at everything.

"Good evening again Miss Snape," greeted Severus as his daughter opened her front door to him. "I hope you don't fall asleep again, and that my reading isn't _too_ boring for you."

"Oh no," replied Septima as she took his hand and directed him to the sitting room, "Your not hippopotamus like Mummy."

"Miss Snape, that is not a very nice thing to call your Mother." Snapped Snape, quite shocked at his daughter's rude reference to Hermione. _Gods maybe she was more Snape than he could have previously thought._

"It's alright Severus," began Hermione as she walked through form her room and into the sitting room, "she means monotonous."

Snape laughed and his daughter scowled him for doing so.

"Miss Snape, if you are going to use big words, I suggest you learn how to pronounce them beforehand."

"My prew-nun-ciation is fine thank you Mister," berated the little witch as she poked his leg angrily. Hermione and Severus just burst out laughing!

"Oh gosh, Severus, it's nearly quarter past and I'm already late. Erm, the cereal is in the top cupboard of the kitchen, the books are in the library and you know where her bedroom is."

"Hermione its fine don't worry. Now go!" He placed a soft kiss on her cheek when Septima wasn't looking and she left her quarters with a huge grin spread from ear to ear.

* * *

"Minerva I'm so sorry I'm late," began a breathless Hermione the minute the Deputy Headmistress answered her door, "I had to explain everything to Severus about what he should do with Septima." She handed Minerva the bottle of wine she had brought.

"Oh lovely, my favourite," replied Minerva examining the bottle."Here here, come in Hermione." She opened the door further and Hermione slipped inside to be shortly followed by the elder witch.

The sitting room was decorated much like the Gryffindor common room, (just as Hermione had expected.) It was painted in rich maroons and dazzling golds, with a large glaring fire the centre piece of the welcoming room. Hermione sat on the end of the sofa closest to this exquisite fireplace and Minerva sat opposite in an over-zealous armchair, almost getting lost in it.

"So, how is little Miss Snape taking to her Father?" asked Minerva not wanting to sit on refrain for the whole evening.

"Well she absolutely adores Severus but she doesn't know that he is her father. We've both agreed that we all need to become friends before establishing a more _intimate_ relationship."

"Are you talking about Septima and Severus, or you and Severus Hermione?" Minerva's eyes glistened much like her husband's did when he thought he was onto something.

"Well…erm, both I guess. Severus and I are at a very tender stage just now."

"Tell me more," grinned Minerva in eager anticipation.

"Well, we've sort of become friends over the past few days and I enjoy his company."

"Yes but what do you _feel _for him?"

"That is what I am unsure of. I do feel something for him but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Do you look forward to seeing him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend more time with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you smile for no good reason when you see him or when he talks to you?"

"Yes."

"Why Hermione Granger I think you've got the love bug." She grinned profusely but Hermione just looked like she'd been hit over the head with a flobberworm.

"No, no. I can't love him. I mean I don't. Well I think I don't." Hermione was stuttering and Minerva took this as an opportunity to provide some words of experience and wisdom.

"Hermione I'm going to let you in on a secret that nobody else knows about. When I was a seventh year here Albus was my Transfiguration Professor. I absolutely fancied the pants of him and he insinuated that he felt similarly. However the situation was difficult, he was in a position of authority and he couldn't act on his feelings and I was too scared to act on mine. You and Severus are in an equally difficult situation. I know Severus like I would a son, and I know a lot about him. He has been through so much in his life Hermione, and been forced to do things he regrets. He has been let down time and time again by people claming to be his friends and who claim to love him, as a result he pushes people away and prefers to live life alone."

"I always thought that about him, but I'd never let him down Minerva."

"No my dear I know that and I think he does too. But inside Severus is just a frightened little boy who needs the tender love and care of another, just like we all do. He needs to feel loved but you need to tread slowly and carefully. You have to gain his trust. He is an extremely violate and difficult man, at any point he could just explode and all you have achieved thus far will be lost."

"I need to go as slow as he. It's not easy for me either. I know he is sorry for what he did, I truly do, but every time I look in either his or Septima's eyes, I remember that night. I see the Death Eater Severus, him in his robes and his mask, kissing the Dark Lord's robes…"she trailed off as her tears filled with tears and her voice failed her.

McGonagall stood and came to sit beside her before putting a loving arm around her shoulders much as Hermione had done to Severus the previous night.

"Shh Hermione don't cry. Just go slow and allow Severus to replace these memories with better more happy ones. You'll be wonderful together, given time."

"I just don't understand him Minerva. At times he's just so cruel but at others he can be the most loving and wonderful man."

"Like anybody, he is very three dimensional in terms of emotions. Like I said, he has been through so much heartache in his life; he keeps his emotions very well guarded."

"Minerva!" bellowed a familiar voice from the staircase and none other than Albus Dumbledore came running down the stairs bare foot. "Where are my stripy socks, I can't go to a meeting without…Oh Hermione my dear, I didn't know you were here."

"Hello Albus. I didn't know you and Minerva shared quarters?" she asked trying to stifle a giggle.

"Hermione we are married. What did you think we did?"

"Well I don't know. I guess I've never really thought of it."

"No I guess you have no reason to hey? Minerva where are they?" he asked looking down at his bare feet.

"I don't know Albus wherever you left them."

"Where did you throw them before?" Professor McGonagall blushed and Hermione felt a twinge of sickness emerge in the pit of her stomach. _God only knows what they were doing that made Minerva launch them across a room!_

* * *

"Oh please Sevvy" begged Septima as she leapt onto the Dark Wizard's lap, "Please."

"Miss Snape," she scowled him, "Septima then," he corrected, "I will not allow you to plait my '_pwetty hair!_'"

"But why I think you'll look real handsome."Persuaded Septima, obviously unaware of Severus' stern nature.

"Oh look at the time," smiled Severus as he glanced at his watch, "I think its your bath time young lady."

"Fine," frowned a defeated Septima, "but I'll get you next time."

"Oh hurray!" exclaimed Severus sarcastically as he swooped the little girl over his shoulder and into a fireman's lift.

"Sevvy! Put me down." She hit his back hard but he just carried on walking towards the bathroom. "Sev-wus Snape you big meany pants, put me down this instant of I will turn your hair pink like I did Uncle Harry's!"

At this Severus smiled. _Oh how he was beginning to love his daughter even more! She turned Potters hair pink…how wonderful!_

"About time," huffed Septima as Severus let her down onto the tiled bathroom floor and began to run a bath.

"Now Septima you wil have to tell me what your Mother does during bath time as I am a beginner to this sort of thing."

"Turn around," stated the young with simply.

"Pardon?"

"Turn. Around!"

"Why?"

"So I can get undressed. I don't want you too see me in my '_nude-ie rude-ie' _do I? Sev-wus you are silly sometimes."

"Indeed," sighed Severus as he turned to face the opposite wall, only to turn around when he heard the soft splash as she got into the bath.

"You can turn back now Sevvy."

"Why thank you Miss Snape, I am eternally grateful. Now what else do I have to do?"

"Sing to me and wash my hair. I can do the rest."

"I will wash your hair but you can sing to your self," he stated.

"No Sev-wus you **have **to sing _whilst _you wash my hair."

"What in Merlin's name for?"

"Because my Mummy does it and you're my pwe-tend Mummy for tonight!"

"No I am your babysitter Septima ,not your Mummy!"

"But Uncle Harry does it for me and Albus Severus when we have a bath!"

"Okay fine you win little madam," he said defeated, not wanrting Potter to have one over on him. "What song would you like me to sing?" Severus inwardly sighed, _if only Lucius could see him now. Death Eater turned bath time Daddy!_

"Splish Splash, silly. What else would you sing? Its bath time duh!"

"Oh I do apologise," he said snarkily, "I'm not accustomed to bathing little children."

"Whatever. I _still_ think you're silly. Sing, sing, sing!" she began to chant.

"Is Splish Splash that silly Muggle song?"

"It is a Muggle song yes, but never silly."

Severus closed his eyes to try and remember the lyrics.

"_Splish splash I was taking a bath, all about a Saturday night…" _Severus laughed as Septima began bopping up and down in the bath, making pink and yellow bubbles fly everywhere…

"_splishin and a splashin oh, I was rollin and a strollin ,I was movin and a groovin!"_

To his delight and Septima's dismay the song ended.

"Wow Sev-wus you're good!"

"You're too generous Miss Snape, much to generous." He said sarcastically as he pulled her up and out of the bath, before wrapping her in a towel and drying her on his knee. _I could get used to this! _He thought.


	17. Footsteps

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Footsteps

At half past eleven, Hermione returned back to her quarters a little tipsy, to find Severus sprawled out asleep on the sofa with Septima snoring in his arms. She took a moment to capture the picture before her in her mind picking Septima up of his chest and carrying her to bed.

When she arrived back in the sitting room Severus hadn't moved and still lay there with an unfamiliar neutral ness about his face. She knelt down beside him and pushed a stray lock of his soft black hair out of his face and kissed him lovingly on the fore head. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hermione. I…where's Septima?" he sat up and pulled out his wand in one swift movement, scanning the room for his daughter.

"Severus she was asleep, I put her to bed. Sit down, don't worry." Severus did as he was told and sat back down on the sofa, smoothing his sleep ridden her down. To his delight Hermione sat beside him; she reached out and stroked his hair.

"Your hair looks a bit…pink, in places."

"That would be because of your infuriating daughter's bubble bath."

"**Our, **infuriating daughter now Severus."

"Yes of course."

"How was she?"

"She was infuriating like I said, but on the whole a delight to be around."

"I'm glad you came."

"So am I. How was the evening in Minerva's? Why are you home so early?" _To be honest he had expected to be in Hermione's tower with Septima until the early hours of the morning (past experience told him that she enjoyed late nights!)_

"Good. I had a fantastic time. I didn't want you to be stuck up here with little Miss Aggravating, so I thought I'd come back early and release you from our duties."

"Hermione, you should have stayed out later, I enjoy spending time with Septima."

"Well, to be honest I think Albus wanted some alone time with Minerva before he left for London so I thought it best to leave them be."

"Spare me the details please!" Severus pulled as disgusted face at that thought.

"I think its great that they still do _that _at their age. I hope I'm like that one day."

"Yes its okay when you think of yourself having sex at that age, but Albus and Minerva are like my Mother and Father so that's just wrong!"

"Oh shut up Severus. Do you ever **not** moan?"

"Sometimes. But only on rare occasions." he smirked at her.

"Severus I've been thinking," began Hermione, completely changing the subject.

"Don't you always Hermione." She poked him hard in the chest and he feigned pain.

"About us." Severus stopped joking as she had brought up a serious and much needed discussion.

"Ah. Me too."

"Well I think we could make something happen if we take it slow. I mean I still find it difficult to forget you're no longer my Professor."

"Yes I agree. We need to take our time to overcome the boundaries of differentiating from Student/Teacher and well…to something more."

"I'm scared though Severus. I've never been in a _proper_ relationship before."

"Neither have I though Hermione. I've been with women, some of them willing some not, but I've never been in love or even made love. Hermione, I'll be honest with you. I'm a man and like any man I have needs. In the past I overcome the said needs with trips to Knockturn Alley and am not ashamed for doing so."

"I expected that. Even bloody Harry used to go to Knockturn Alley. It's normal for single men."

"Well I'm glad you understand. But I feel like I've got to a point in my life whereby I want love and security. I want a family."

"And with me and Septima you can have all that. If only you give it a try."

"But I don't want to try. I want to succeed. Hermione I feel things for you that I have never felt for anybody before. That one kiss we shared amounted to more than all the sexual experiences I have had."

"And I you. I just can't_ understand_ my feelings, not yet anyway. That is why we need to take things slow."

"And we will." He pulled her into a tight hug and she snuggled into his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

She nuzzled his hair away from his neck and began kissing and nibbling the space she had made. Severus groaned slightly in her ear. She kissed up his neck and along his jaw line until she reached his lips. Instead of diving right in she stared into his black eyes and slowly brought her lips up to meet his and he willingly obliged.

After holding the kiss for a while, Hermione ran a last tongue along his bottom lip to ask for more and he allowed her entrance in return. Their tongues met for the first time, immediately connecting with the sincerity and love that their owners themselves had encountered after meeting up again after all these years. Within no time at all Hermione was atop of Severus and they were moving with content, their tongues fighting furiously against each other. They held their kiss for a long time, neither ever wanting to part.

Hermione was first to break their embrace as she stood and took his much larger hand in her smaller one and began to walk in the direction of her bedroom. Neither spoke during their short commuting to the candle lit room, both lost in their whirlwind of lust, longing and desire.

For so long had Severus just wanted to hold her in his arms and shield her from all the harm that the world possessed. For so long, he wanted to take this step and embark on an untouched territory, the territory of his family; Hermione being a big part of it. He had never known a woman kiss him with such fever and passion as Hermione Granger had, and the love that emanated from her small frame was enough to allow him to go this far. But something deep within him was stopping him from stepping into her bedroom, from going further. He was still the most feared teacher in Hogwarts and the next in line to take the Headmasters position; he was not a completely changed man from the one who taunted her as a child and conducted such evils in the dark revels. How could he continue? How could he take something so pure? He concluded that it was not in his right. He had to prove himself.

"Hermione…I can't..." his voice was low and gruff, a hint of the desire that burned deep within him.

"Severus you can. I want you and I think you want me too."

"For so long I have lived and acted for what** I **want. I need this to be the chink in the chain, the one thing I do right. I want to do right by you and our daughter."

"And you will do all of that. Severus, I thought we had overstepped that boundary. I thought we had changed any feelings we had for one another before my return into something more. Something special."

"We have. But not yet can I go in there and do that. I want to make love to you Hermione, I don't want mere sex with you; what we will one day have is so much more than that but until that day I can only hold you. I need to know that I've changed, that I'm a different man than the one who took away your purity on July 7th."

He thought of the situation as a dormant seed sleeping in the ground, waiting for the spring. One day, the right time will come for that seed to grow into something beautiful and untainted. Only then would he allow himself to finally love her.

"We've discussed this July 7th business Severus. You did what you had to; you saved my life and in the process provided me with a beautiful daughter."

"I took away your innocence Hermione. How can you forget that?"

"I don't forget it Severus, I never will. Don't think I still don't find myself looking at you and seeing you in your robes, your mask. I do. But over time that pain will ease, over time we can do anything."

"Hermione, the operative word is time. I am asking for time. At so many points in my life I have loved only to be let down. At first with Lily, then with Lucius as a friend, and even to a point the Dark Lord. I was promised Lily's safety, he let me down. Lucius promised to take care of me, he let me down. Lily promise me love, she let me down. You see for me love connotes something tainted and inaccessible. I don't want to be let down again, I don't think my heart can take being broken once more."

Hermione pulled him into a strong embrace holding on to him so tightly she thought he may stop breathing. She loosened her grip and place two soft and reassuring hands on either side of his face.

"I will never let you down Severus Snape."

"I think I know that Hermione but I need to know that I won't let you down either. I don't know what I have to say to convince you that I am not a pleasant man."

"How can you say that? I came in to find our daughter asleep in your arms and you with pink bloody bubble bath in your hair. You are a wonderful, wonderful man and Father, so don't you forget it."

"Thank you Hermione."

"I just wish you'd give yourself a chance to be happy."

"I'm trying."

"I know. Come to bed with me Severus." She began to pull on his arm to lead the way but he stood static and rooted to the spot.

"Not yet Hermione, I can't."

"Just lie with me and hold me. Let me take away your nightmares and kiss you to sleep."

Severus nodded, overcome with emotion and the shear sincerity in the young witch's voice; she was genuine, of that he was sure. The pair slowly made their way over to the bed and Hermione removed Severus's outer robe tenderly revealing a soft white linen shirt. They fell backwards onto the bed and Hermione laid her head onto his chest whilst he pulled the covers over and around them. She draped one arm and leg over him and held him until his breathing softened and he drifted off into a worry free sleep. _For the first time in his life Severus Snape felt content and most importantly, loved._

* * *

_**A.N:** I'm working my little booty off at the moment trying to post a chapter once a day...but that will slow down soon because a) the story gets real deep soon, and b) becuase i'm back to work on tuesday :( cries_

_So...I need to know how things are going and if your enjoying it. What your liking and maybe what you'd want to see more of. I check my emails alot in the hope I have some reviews so please please keep reviewing!_


	18. Coherency

Chapter Eighteen: Coherency

Severus woke to find an unfamiliar body entwined with his. Hermione's arms were wrapped tightly around his abdomen and her head resting on his chest. He smiled at the sight. Although, their first night together was spent innocently, it was the best night Severus had ever spent with a woman. Not only had held a beautiful and intelligent woman all through the night but she had held him too; she made him feel loved and secure. He trusted her _(his trust being the imperative key to their newly found relationship)._

Severus brushed a buoyant hair away from her sleeping face and kissed her pimple-free forehead lovingly, before squeezing her into an even stronger embrace. At their sudden change in position, Hermione stirred and opened her sleep riddled eyes to find none other than Severus smiling down at her; it was a sight she could get used to.

"Good morning Hermione," began Severus, as she rubbed her groggy eyes.

"Good morning to you too. I can't believe you stayed the whole night through." That much was true. Hermione had expected him to be up and out of bed by the crack of dawn, regretting everything that had progressed the night before. To her delight, this was not the case.

"You look even more beautiful when you wake up. How is that even possible?"

"Severus you really must stop with the compliments and smiles; one will think you've lost your fearsome Professor touch."

"Believe me Miss Granger," he snarled teasingly, "I will never lose my touch!" He began tickling her ribs until her was on top of her and pinning her to the bed. He leant down for a passionate kiss and to both their delight it was just as passionate as the night before.

"I could get used to this," whispered Severus as he finally broke the kiss.

"So could I. But that would be doing things a bit out of order." Hermione sighed, remembering that they still had to tell Septima about Severus.

"Ah yes. About that, I was wondering if we could tell the little madam about me sooner rather than later." After all he didn't want to drag it out.

"I think that'd be fine. You and Septima seem to be getting along just fine. In fact I think she likes you more than I."

"I seriously doubt that Hermione. She copies everything you do."

"Are you kidding? Have you not heard her sarcasm and scathing comments? She can be worse than you at times!"

"Well yes, I guess she portrays the true Snape persona at times but she's still an Insufferable-know-it-all like her mother."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked, annoyed at his bluntness.

"Nothing my dear. Nothing at all," He replied sarcastically and smiled at her annoyance.

… … …

"Mummy! Let me in!" Septima bellowed for the third time in the space of twenty seconds. Severus and Hermione just lay in bed unsure of what to do. There was no way out of the room other than the door that Septima was stood behind. _Damn!_

"Ah Miss Snape," began Severus casually as he opened the bedroom door. Septima's mouth was ajar in surprise.

"What are you doing in my Mummy's bedroom Sev-wus" asked the little witch in a far too accusing manner for a three year old.

"I left my cloak in your living room last night and I apparated here this morning to retrieve it before lessons. After all, I can't go anywhere without my _Batman cloak_, can I? Then who would I scare?"

"Yes yes Sevvy, that's all good, but it doesn't explain why you were in Mummy's room?"

"Well it seems Miss Snape that I rather misjudged my apparation point and arrived here. Your Mother was somewhat startled." He turned back to Hermione who sported an equally shocked look as his daughter. She hadn't expected him to open the door never mind make up an excuse for his presence. _Obviously he did not know their daughter as well as he thought._

"Sev-wus, how many times do you think I've read 'Hogwarts: A History'?"

"Knowing that you are your Mother's daughter, I guess several, however I see no point in your question."

"The_ point_ is Sev-wus, is that I have read it cover to cover. **Twice**!"

"Oh well done," he said sarcastically, " I shall see to it that whatever house you are sorted into when you come to Hogwarts, receives twenty house points for your efforts."

"Don't be sar-cam-sistic Sev-wus Mummy says sar-cam-ism is the lowest form of wit."

"Sarcasm, Miss Snape, is the highest form of wit," he corrected but Septima just shook her head in dismissal.

"Whatever." She began bluntly, "my point is, is that I know that you can not app-a-wate within the walls of Hogwarts. It is um-possible. So you lied."

Severus looked at Hermione, who pulled an _"I told you so face."_

"Hermione…" he needed her to step in at this point.

"Septima come and sit with Severus and I on the bed." Septima made her way over to the bed and sat beside her mother as told; Severus sat nervously on her other side.

"What's up Mummy, you look serious?"

"I am. Severus and I have something we'd like to tell you, but I need you to be a big girl and be sensible about it."

"Oh my god is Sev-wus _really _Batman, but I have to keep it a secret incase the evil Gob-win finds out."

Hermione giggled at her daughter's presumption. "No Septima it's not. Do you remember asking me a few months back why you haven't got a Daddy?"

"Of course. You said _'Ill tell you when you're older.' _You always say that."

"Well yes. But now I think it's time to tell you the truth, as long as you agree to be a big girl when I tell you."

Septima stood up on the bed on her tip-toes, "I am a big girl see?" she said to her Mum as she looked down on her.

"Yes Septima, you're huge. Now sit back down." Septima sat again as she was told between her Mummy and the worry stricken Professor.

"What do you imagine you're Daddy to be like Septima?" asked Severus, finding his voice, for the first time. Before Hermione told the little witch about him, he wanted to make sure that he would not disappoint.

"Well I imagine him to be clever, because Mummy would never do kissy-wissy with a silly man. I think he'd be a nice Daddy and always read me books and I think he'd have dark her like me because Mummy's is brown and not black. I think he'd be just great."

"Do you know anyone like that?" asked Hermione, hoping that the young witch would put a face to her description.

"Err well Uncle Harry's sort of like that but he's definitely not my Daddy because he loves aunt Ginny. Erm…Uncle Albus is way too old to be my Daddy and I think he might like Eli, I guess Sev-wus is sort of like what I said but you're not my Daddy are you Sev-wus?" It was more of a rhetorical question and Septima was surprised when the Potions Master answered.

"Would you like me to be your Father Septima?"

"I'd like that a lot Sev-wus because your pwetty and funny and clever and you sure read real good."

"Septima honey, Severus **is **your Daddy."

"Wow! Really?"

"Wow is quite an ambiguous reaction Septima and I'm feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable here, so please tell me whether you are happy with the news."

"I think its bw-illiant! You'll be a super Daddy…we can go the lake for walkies, you can read me books and put me in to bed at night. You can even teach me how to make potions!"

Severus couldn't help but laugh at the girl's haste and also in relief. _She liked him, she actually liked him!_

"Yes I guess we could do all that." Septima stood quickly at his reply and even with her standing and her Father sitting she was only up to his shoulders. She threw her little chubby arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"But what should I call you?" she asked as she pulled away; her face was set into a serious frown.

"Well I'm not Uncle Presser, but my name_** is**_ Severus."

"I can't call my Daddy Sev-wus. That's like calling Mum, Hewm-ione!"

"Okay then call me what you like."

"Daddy. I think Daddy will suit you just fine."

Severus smiled profusely and hugged Hermione tightly. "Well done," she whispered into his ear. "Daddy!"


	19. To Ponder

**A.N:** Sorry the updates took so long because I can usually post two a day...This chapter is a sort of information update for those of you who are confused about the new Malfoy and his age. It's not a very intriguing chapter but it's necessary...REVIEW please, I feel like I haven't had any in weeks :(

Chapter Nineteen: To Ponder

"Good Morning Hermione," greeted Severus as the Transfiguration Professor took her usual place at the breakfast table between him and Dumbledore. It had been almost two weeks since he and Hermione had explained the whole situation to their daughter and to Severus' delight, she had took to the news like a house on fire.

However, both of he and Hermione deemed it necessary for him to keep his distance for a couple of weeks, as to let the dust settle and for the young witch to become accustomed to the news. After all, it was a big change in everybody involved lives and rushing into things would be a huge mistake.

"Good Morning Severus," replied Hermione as she buttered some toast, "Sleep well?"

"Not really and I haven't done since I was with you."

She frowned at his response. "Don't make me feel guilty Severus. Give me time."

"I will do but I just want to spend time with you and Septima."

"I know but we need to wait a little while. Look, Harry and Ginny are coming to pick her up this evening to take her out to a Muggle Play centre for Albus Severus' birthday, so we could do something this evening if you like."

"That would be acceptable." She smiled at his agreement, initiating a small smile from him in return.

"Would you like to go out for something to eat or to a cinema or something?"

"To be honest Hermione, I'd rather just stay in and I'll cook you something."

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice. I've got to go and get my classroom sorted now for first period but we can sort this out later. Okay?" She didn't want to leave and end their conversation but she really did have lots to do before the seventh year class arrived.

"I'll walk with you. I have a lesson to prepare myself." Severus and Hermione stood and strode out of the room without noticing the smile on the Headmasters face as they left.

… … …

"How has she been since she became aware of who I am?" asked Severus as they paced down the first floor corridor. Hermione smiled as he scowled at any passing student and took away several unnecessary house points.

"She's been fine. Infact, she keeps asking to see you. I think she misses the time that you used to spend together."

"So have I as well. I just hope I can see her again soon."

"You can come around on Saturday if you like."

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

"No need to thank me Severus, I'm not trying to stop you from seeing her you know, I just don't want either of you to feel pressured into something you don't want to do."

"I understand that Hermione but it's hard for me to not be able to see either of you in the sense that I'd like…" he broke off as they stepped into the dungeon corridor to find two seventh years locked together by the mouth. Severus grabbed the boy and pulled him away from the startled looking girl. Hermione meanwhile tried to remain angry yet impassive as it was Severus who had caught the snogging pair.

"Mr Creevey, why pray tell, are you _eating _Miss Nott in **my** corridor?"

"I err…we we're just…" Dennis looked both embarrassed and scared out his wits as he looked to Hermione for support.

Hermione knew Dennis as a fourth year when she was in her seventh as the younger brother of Colin but couldn't intervene due to her Professional obligations and restrictions.

"Mr Creevey do not look at Professor Granger for support on this matter just because you knew her during her student days." Began Snape as he edged closer to the trembling boy.

"I'm afraid I agree with Professor Snape Mr Creevey when I say that your actions are totally out of order. You should conduct yourself in the appropriate Hogwarts manner in future or else the Headmaster shall be informed of your cavorting with Miss Nott."

"Until then," snapped Snape, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for you Mr Creevey and Twenty from Slytherin Miss Nott."

"But Sir…I" stuttered the otherwise silent girl.

"Would you like a detention as well Miss Nott, or is ruining _**my**_ house's reputation enough for you!"

"I apologise Sir," finished the young dark haired girl.

"Apology _not_ accepted, now get out of my sight you pair of imbeciles!" bellowed the Slytherin head of house and the previously snogging pair ran off in the other direction. Severus turned back to Hermione who sported a serious expression.

"That was a bit harsh Severus," she stated, rather shocked at his severity.

"_Professor,_ in order to gain respect and authority, one must be harsh and unsympathetic to such matters."

"Severus they were only kissing."

"Yes, but in public. Kissing is not an appropriate act to indulge in whilst in the public eye. It's completely out of order."

"So you're telling me that you were never caught kissing a girl whilst at Hogwarts?"

"No I was not. Lily was the only girl whom I was _involved _with during my days here and we kept a tight lid on our relationship. You and Weasley however, is a 

completely different matter." He began to stride off toward his classroom but was pulled back rather furiously by the arm.

"What has Ron and I got to do with anything?"

"I can recall several occasions whereby I deducted house points from you and Weasley for canoodling in the astronomy tower."

"Oh yes how could forget? Fifty points in all you took from Gryffindor, if I remember correctly."

"And I could have taken more for you and Krum."

"Me and Victor?"

"Yes I walked in on you and him eating one another's face off several times in the forest clearing."

She scowled him. "Jealous are we Severus?" asked Hermione bitterly.

"Of course not you silly chit, I'm just simply reminding you that you are not as innocent as you make out."

"Indeed." She said simply as she stepped into her classroom. "I guess I shall see you at dinner."

"My quarters at Seven. Do not be late!"

"As if I would ever dare to be."

* * *

The last lesson of Hermione's day was a first year Slytherin and Gryffindor one. The class had on previous occasions been an uneventful one, and nearly all the students involved were already more advanced than they ought to be at this point in the year; Hermione was teaching them well and they we're putting a lot of effort in in return.

The class on the whole was an easy one to teach and the only extraordinary or difficult part of that particular class was a certain student; Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione was rather baffled by his being on the whole and this was only contributed to further by his calm, reserved attitude. Severus had highlighted the fact that he was indeed Draco's son (although his bleach blonde hair and grey eyes insinuated as much on their own,) but the younger Malfoy's age was puzzling.

Scorpius was eleven years old yet his father himself was only twenty two, meaning that Draco had fathered the young boy at only eleven; of course that was nigh on impossible. Hermione knew that there was more to this boy than met the eye.

Although he looked disturbingly like Draco, Scorpius was nothing like him in terms of personality. Where as Draco had been arrogant, forceful and attention seeking, Scorpius was quiet, reserved and intelligent. Severus had also insinuated that there was something strange about Scorpius' conception but had refused to tell Hermione the details until he knew for certain what had happened. No liking all the secrecy Hermione decided it was high time she started finding answers of her own accord.

"Mr Malfoy, may I have a word with you?" asked Hermione as she dismissed her class.

Scorpius stepped forth towards her and sat at the other side of her desk once she had motioned to do so.

"Scorpius, I was looking at a photograph the other day of the Order of the Phoenix and a certain face reminded me that I haven't spoken to them since before the final Battle."

"Without being rude Professor, I fail to see how this has anything to do with me."

"Well the said face was your Father's. How is he Mr Malfoy?"

"My Father is well," replied Scorpius shortly, an unreadable expression about his pale face.

"I would rather like to get in touch with him again. As you probably already know, he had I became what one would call friends just before July 7th."

"He has mentioned it in passing yes."

"I was hoping that you would tell him to owl me in your next letter home. I would love to meet up with him again and to also meet your Mother. What is your Mother's name by the way?"

Scorpius looked reluctant to tell his Professor but deemed that there was no way out of it. "Marcia Malfoy,"

"Marcia…" she mused, "I don't recall there ever being a Marcia at Hogwarts."

"She is older than my Father and therefore also you."

"And that is why I do not recognise her name?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"One would presume so." Hermione guessed after this short answer that Scorpius was not going to tell her much more so she decided to ask only one more question.

"Out of curiosity Mr Malfoy, what is your mother's maiden name?"

"Lyrethins, Marcia Lyrethins."

"Thank you Mr Malfoy for your information. It would otherwise be rude of me to contact your father without even knowing the name of his wife." She smiled reassuring me but his expression remained fixed.

"I will let Father know of your_ interest_ Professor. I'm sure he will owl you."

Scorpius stood and left the room, leaving a still confused Transfiguration Professor behind. If it were possible, she was more confused than she had been before the chat with the young Slytherin. She would have to talk to Severus…soon.


	20. Honour

**A.N:**This is another short chapter but it sets the next long one up perfectly. Also, nobody is reviewing and it's getting me down… so please do if you enjoyed this.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Honour

"Hermione!" screamed Ginny as the Transfiguration Professor opened her tower door to the potters at six thirty that evening.

Hermione hugged Ginny tightly and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, whilst Albus gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek as he tried to escape the grip of his father's arms.

"Come in, come in." The Potters all made their way into the living room and sat on the sofa beside Hermione and at the sound of familial voices Septima ran out of her room and immediately hugged Albus Severus.

"Hello Septima," began Harry as Septima jumped onto his knee, "How it going Little Lady?"

"It's going great. I just love it at Hoggy-warts, but I do miss you, Aunt Ginny and Alb-wus."

"We miss you too Septima. How do you like the magic and house elves that come with Hogwarts?"

"They're great. I've got a house elf friend called Eli, who is lovely, but weird and the other Pressers here are real great."

"Have you met Albus yet?"

"Uncle Alb-wus is funny but I haven't seen him much since we got here. I've seen lots of Presser Snape though. DO you know him?"

"Oh I certainly know him. He's a big meany to little kids but he's a good man really."

"Can I tell you a sort of secret Uncle Harry?" whispered Septima as she leaned closer to the raven haired man.

"You can tell me anything Septima; you're secret's safe with me."

She leaned back into Harry and whispered, "Sev-wus is my Daddy." Harry pulled away and feigned surprise. To his delight he saw that Septima had a huge smile on her face; evidently she was happy with the news. Harry turned to Hermione who just nodded in agreement.

Hermione handed out tea and biscuits to everyone and Septima remained on Harry's left knee whilst his own son sat on his right.

"How touching," came a stern and familiar voice from the doorway, and everybody turned to face the dark figure.

"Oh hello Professor," stuttered Harry as Severus made his way into the room uninvited. He pulled Septima off Harry's knee and carried her over to the armchair before the fire and sat her on his lap protectively.

"Severus what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione as she sat back in her seat.

"I came to borrow Eli from you and the door was un-warded so I came up to find Potter man handling Septima."

"Oh well, now that you're here would you like some tea?"

"No thank you I shan't be staying for long. I just wanted to say hello to my favourite little girl." He kissed Septima on the cheek causing her to giggle before he scowled at Harry.

"Professor I'd like you to meet my son Albus Severus," stated Harry, trying to hide his fear towards the brooding man.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Potter," said Severus dryly as he nodded towards the little boy.

"Hello Mister," said the little boy in return.

"So Potter, how's the wizarding world treating you?" he asked as he turned back to Harry.

"It's great actually. I'm really happy with my career and my family."

"Wonderful to hear," replied the Potions Professor sarcastically. "And you Miss Weasley, how's life treating you?" He turned to Ginny who looked surprisingly comfortable with the situation. '_Maybe she's grown up much more than I thought,' _pondered Severus.

"Like Harry said really, I've got a fantastic husband and a perfect little boy. Life couldn't be better."

"That's great to hear Miss Weasley, I mean Mrs Potter," replied Snape with a bit more sincerity than he would have liked.

"Harry we best be off," said Ginny as she stood and straightened out her robes, "we've got the play area booked for seven and it's ten to now."

"So it is," muttered Harry as he glanced at his watch. "Septima, Albus, get your coats and shoes on quickly and say goodbye to Severus and Hermione." The two toddlers did as they were told and with Septima's magical aid were ready in no time.

"'Mione, we may not be back until really late so it'd probably be best if Septima stayed with us tonight. If you want we can keep her all weekend to give you a break?"

"If you don't mind Harry. I have lots of work on at the moment."

Harry turned to Severus. "Is that okay with you too Professor?" Hermione smiled, proud of Harry for including his former Professor in the decision.

"As long as you look after her Potter then it's fine with me. If she comes back hurt or upset however, I will take pleasure in killing you on the spot."

Septima gasped. "Daddy, don't be silly. Uncle Harry is fun and he'd never hurt me."

"I apologise Septima, but I do not trust anyone with your care. I'm only trying to protect you."

"If anyone does try to hurt me Daddy, I can make their hair turn blue so don't worry."

Severus laughed at his daughter's remark to the surprise of Harry who had never even seen him smile never mind laugh.

Septima hugged her Mum and Dad before racing Albus down the tower stairs.

"Be good!" called Hermione after her before turning to Ginny and Harry. "Thanks, you guys. I do need a break."

"No worries Hermione, we love having her around and anyhow she distracts Albus for us. It's tough on him being an only child."

"Is that a hint?" quizzed Hermione.

"Well Ginny and I are thinking of having another soon."

"Oh congratulations!"

"Indeed," added Severus.

"Thank you. Now we best go and catch the troublesome duo up before they run into Peeves."

"Good idea. See you on Sunday!" called Hermione before closing the door behind them.

The minute she had shut the door, she felt two arms snake around her from behind and she relaxed into Severus's chest. He lowered his neck and to kiss the nape of hers and she turned to face him.

"Why did you really come up here Severus?"

He sighed in defeat. "I heard from Dumbledore that Potter was here with his family and I thought it the honourable thing to do to come and say hello."

"That is very big of you Severus. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to speak to him after he became aware of you and Lily."

"It was very difficult but necessary. Now may I kiss you before I die of frustration?" He leant in for another kiss but Hermione pushed him away and giggled at his sigh.

"You can kiss me all you want later. Now go and prepare dinner whilst I dress accordingly and I'll be down in about half an hour."

"Fine but don't be too long." He kissed her on the cheek chastely before following the Potters' footsteps down the tower stairs, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

_**If you read then please Review...it's only fair :D**_


	21. Serendipity

**A.N:**

**-** Okay here it is the consummation of their otherwise innocent relationship. Please review as it had took me a while to write this (my first ever sex scene!)

- Also I'd like to apologise for the delay in my updating, but I've been busy celebrating some unexpected news…I'm three months pregnant _-smiles-_

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Serendipity 

Hermione arrived at Severus' quarters dressed in a long silken green dress and matching high healed shoes. Although her outfit was slightly extravagant she really did aim to dress to impress and chose her current attire as the tool to do such a thing.

Gathering her nerves, she knocked on his door with her free hand _(the other was carrying a rather expensive bottle of white wine,)_ and waited nervously for her former Potions Master to appear.

In no time, Severus came to the door in a black shirt with his sleeves rolled slightly up and several buttons undone, revealing a small amount of bare chest. He looked smart, casual and most importantly sexy.

"Wow Severus you look…well _sexy_." Snape smiled but looked rather flustered at her compliment.

"And you look absolutely beautiful Hermione." He took the bottle of wine off her and led her by the hand into his sitting room.

The room was rather predictably decorated in deep greens and greys; it was startlingly like Septima's bedroom. After discretely examining the room, Hermione sat on the black fabric sofa affront of the blazing fire and was joined by Severus moments later. He handed her a large glass of wine.

"Your quarters are lovely Severus but rather predictable in terms of colour."

"Of course. House pride is very important to me thus I wear my house colours in every sense of the word."

"Yes I guessed as much."

"I've made a casserole for dinner this evening; I hope that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's wonderful. I brought white wine thinking that you'd make something similar."

"That predictable am I?" he asked initiating a smile from Hermione.

"Of course not my dear," she replied hastily not wanting to annoy him.

"Hermione," began Severus about to change the subject, "thank you."

"For what Severus?" she asked in reply as she sat between his legs on the rug and encased in his arms before the fire.

"For making me happy, for giving me a beautiful child and for well, being you."

"I always want to make you happy so you have no need to thank me. I'll be honest and say that _this _is not what I expected or even planed. If someone would have said to me in my seventh year that by the age of twenty two I would have given birth to your child and be enjoying romantic evenings with you, I would have hexed them into next year."

"Equally if someone would have told me something similar I would have done the same. However, things happen for a reason, maybe we were always meant to be. When one falls for someone like you and they in return share similar feelings it is a clear indication that Serendipity is following one about. You have made me a happy man Hermione; something which everybody else has failed to do."

"And you I. I always presumed I'd be some high flying Auror with no time for wizards by this age and I'm glad that I presumed wrong. Instead I have you; the most powerful, intellectual and loyal wizard to ever grace the planet. And to top it off, we have a beautiful and equally special daughter together."

She turned to face Severus with tears in her eyes and rested her fore-head on his. He slowly and passionately kissed her lips, holding his lips against her smaller ones for what seemed like hours.

"Severus," whispered Hermione, her voice riddled with passion, "I want you, I truly do, but I'm so very frightened."

"Shh Hermione, I want you too but I will wait until you are ready."

"I am ready Severus but it doesn't stop me being scared." He leant forward to kiss her soft neck in reply.

"I will never hurt you Hermione Granger. _Never_."

"I trust you," she whispered shortly in reply.

Without any further encouragement, Severus took her hand in his much larger one and prompted her to stand. Slowly and carefully he led her by the hand through a small corridor and into a softly lit room.

With her heart beating harshly in shear anticipation, Hermione surveyed his room. It wasn't a large cold room, like she had expected, and instead, it was laced with fine silks and soft colours with a large four poster bed at its middle. The latter is where Severus led her.

Not wanting to seem too hasty, Severus allowed her to become accustomed to his room before he began kissing her. However, to his surprise she pushed him back onto the silken sheets and began kissing his neck. Severus let his hands roam her body as she nipped at his bare neck, every so often groaning in enjoyment.

Despite her outwards appearance, Hermione was not confident and was instead comfortable; at that present moment there was indeed a subtle difference. Her comfort with the situation was a result of her trust in Severus, despite their difficult past. Thus far, since they had decided to be at lease amicable with one another, the Potions Master had been thoughtful, considerable and well…loving. He was a complex yet rich in personality.

Even before this defining and tender moment in their relationship, Hermione had begun to understand the way in which the older man worked. His outward and rather public domain was a veneer to discourage intrusion and maintain his privacy. True, he was on some levels difficult, sarcastic and down right nasty, but once one got to know him he took on a whole new persona. The Severus Snape that Hermione was falling in love with was a Father, a protector and her partner; he was an honest, loyal, brave and powerful wizard. Severus Snape was everything that Hermione Granger needed.

Deciding that a little more activity and bravery on her part was needed, Hermione dimmed the lights with her wand and charmed gentle music to play under their soft moans. It was an action in which encouraged the Potions Master to begin undressing the beautiful woman beneath him, as it showed that she was ready to take things further from the simple kisses they had previously been sharing.

Slowly and lovingly, taking an imperative amount of time to memorize her every curve, Severus stripped Hermione of her offending clothing leaving her bare except for a set of black lace underwear. To his delight, the young witch's body was exactly how he deemed a woman's should be. She was neither skinny nor too large; instead she was curvy, voluptuous and showed the sensual signs of childbirth. Severus was in awe of her slightly protruding stomach of which was the obvious after effects of carrying his daughter, and loved the way hips widened before they merged into the curvy shape of her legs.

After quickly noticing her own lack of clothing, Hermione thought it about time she stripped Severus down to his undergarments also. Without the hesitation or restraint that he had shown whilst undressing her, Hermione pulled at his many buttons in several swift movements until his shirt was left askew on the bedroom floor.

Severus' chest was surprisingly well defined, with a thin scattering of black hair gracing his chest and a similarly dark trail of hair disappearing to below his belt. After following the said trail with her eyes, Hermione opted to investigate further and unclasped his pants whilst watching the raw emotions of lust, desire and nervousness play about his usually unreadable face. Below his black attire Severus was wearing black silk boxers that felt extremely sensual under her touch. His boxers were raised dramatically and created a black silken tent as a result of his amazingly large erection. Hermione gasped at its size after mentally comparing it with Victor's and immediately deducting that Severus was far better equip than the Bulgarian had been. (Of course she only knew of Victor's size through harmless teenage touching and nothing like what she and Severus were about to experience.)

Severus could feel Hermione tense beside him and could sense her apprehension upon the sight. To bring her back into her formally established comfort zone and deter any worrying thoughts that may have been running through her mind, he began kissing down her body, along the inside of her thighs and back up once more. Hermione was shaking in pleasure.

As the third song of the evening began to flow through Severus' chambers, Hermione thought it high time to move on from the skin to skin touches and harmless kisses; she was ready to feel him inside her. The Transfiguration Professor placed two fingers on the inside of his boxers and pulled them down and over his knees. As he had done to her just moments before, Hermione placed soft kisses along his legs and up the inside of his thighs before she finally reached her desired destination. Unsure of exactly what to do, but hoping that serendipity took over, Hermione kissed the top of his penis and slowly took him inside her mouth. Severus groaned in encouragement; no witch had done such a thing to him in months.

"Hermione, you don't have to…" He was silenced by the increased pressure of her lips around him the stray tongue that flicked over his tip.

"I want to," she replied huskily, before returning swiftly to her ministrations.

Severus lay back in awe of her actions for several minutes until he felt a tightening in his balls. Not wanting to come inside her mouth and instead wanting to inside of her, Severus pulled her back up to face him. She pulled a disappointed expression. To her surprise she had actually enjoyed fellatio.

"Hermione do not look so disappointed, I just didn't want to come so soon. And with what you were just doing to me I don't think I could have handled it for much longer." She smiled at his compliment and he rolled her over onto her back. "And anyway, I want to night to be all about you."

Severus lowered himself between her legs and began kissing the soft skin between; Hermione groaned in acceptance. Encouraged by her moans, Severus let his tongue flick over her clitoris once, before repeating his motions even faster. Hermione couldn't believe anything could feel so good as she felt her nether regions tingle and her stomach tighten.

She lifted her self up and onto her elbows to watch Severus as he continued to infuse such pleasure upon her and the sight brought her further towards her first orgasm than ever. His long black hair fell over her thighs and he looked up without breaking his actions to watch her facial expressions as he quickened his pace. Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair and began guiding him faster as she arched her back and whispered his name. Not before long she came and Severus greedily lapped up the evidence of her orgasm.

"Severus that was amazing. How do you…"

"Magic." He replied simply as he kissed her neck and climbed atop of her. As he began kissing her once more with familiar fever and zeal, Hermione could taste herself on his lips but instead of being disgusted by it she was rather turned on.

Unable to wait for his own orgasm to finally arrive Severus placed himself at her opening and looked deeply into her eyes for permission to go further.

"I trust you," she whispered whole heartedly and ran her fingers through the underside of his hair.

Severus slowly pushed himself inside her simply amazed by her tightness; he would not last long. With one long push he was encased within her, for what he deemed to be the real first time. This time both parties were willing.

Hermione placed her arms on his buttocks and began moving his hips, desperate to feel him glide within her. Obligingly, Severus began thrusting inside of her as her nails gripped his arse tightly and the pain provided an incentive to move even faster.

"Severus!" screamed Hermione as he quickened his pace. "Harder please, I need you so badly."

"Anything you want," Severus panted in reply, pleased with her demands. Her confidence to direct their motions was a clear indicator that she wanted him; more importantly she said she needed him.

The Potions Mater could feel that familiar tightening in his nether regions as he continued to thrust into Hermione and she spasmed around him. He watched with 

delight as her face screwed up in pleasure and she struggled to find her breath, every so often whispering his name.

"Fuck Severus…I think I'm going to…"

"Come for me Hermione, let me hear my name when you do."

As her inner spasms grew stronger Severus' balls tightened further. "Severus!" screamed Hermione as she came, her final spasm sending Severus coherently over the edge.

Severus rolled of Hermione in exhaustion never letting black his eyes break from hers. They both fell asleep almost instantly, still wrapped around the others naked form.

* * *

**Please review as it will help greatly wth further Sexy scenes... :D**


	22. Tumultuous Households

**A.N:**

Okay well er this chapter wasn't supposed to happen and it certainly wasn't planned. I walked blindly into it in the hope that there was a successful outcome...please enjoy and **_review_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Tumultuous Households 

A soft beam of sunlight swelled through the narrow opening of the otherwise closed curtains, falling gently on a pair of sleeping bodies. Hermione lay with her hair askew over Severus' bare chest running her hands softly over the Potions Masters face and raven hair. The previous night's escapade had left her exhausted but ecstatic as she lay in bed basking in the stray beam of sunlight and admiring Severus' usually unnoticed beauty.

In his sleep, that customary feign of character and coldness were gone; they had momentarily become an obsolete factor of his personality. He was lost in a land of dreams. To replace these forgotten stern emotions that riddled his daily façade, were emotions of peace and splendour; there was a requited peacefulness about his being as he lay sleeping and recuperating from his first night of love making. Last night was effectively both their first time.

Severus stirred as Hermione kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled profusely at her.

"Good morning Angel," he said as he kissed her with fever.

"How are you feeling after last night?"

"Amazing. Thank you."

"For what? You were amazing."

"As were you my dear."

"So then Professor, what do you fancy doing today now that we are child free for the weekend?"

"I'd love nothing more than to stay in bed with my beautiful girlfriend but I'm afraid I have a couple of un-rearrange-able meetings with Lucius and the headmaster."

"Lucius?" asked Hermione both angry and surprised that Severus still spoke to the disgrace of a wizard.

"Yes Hermione, Lucius. One sees that you have not yet lost your annoying aptitude for rhetorical questions."

"You're so funny," stated Hermione sarcastically.

"Hermione, Lucius and I are still friends and I can honestly say that he regrets his actions during the war. The thing you have to understand about Malfoy's, is that they fight for themselves; thus aid the more 'powerful side' during times of war or conflict."

"So you're saying that Malfoy tried to kill Harry, Ron and I, in a valiant attempt to save his own skin."

"Quite simply yes. I do not agree with the means of which Lucius survived during the past few years yet I understand his comprehension."

"Oh Severus open your eyes! He's a cold blooded murderer; he was a fucking bastard of a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"

Severus' customary 'Professor face' formed about his previously neutral face. "Indeed, _Miss Granger_ but people change."

Hermione suddenly understood the meaning of his words. "Severus you know I never meant you. I know you've changed. Last night only proved that further."

"If I were you Hermione I would re-evaluate my judgement of character. One should not judge a person's behaviour when one doesn't know the full story."

"If you would tell me the full story then maybe I would be able to come to a better and more adapt conclusion _Professor_!" She slammed her fist down on the bed in frustration before jumping abruptly out of bed. She walked towards the window in an attempt to calm herself; Severus watched her with intent.

"Hermione," he began more softly not wanting to aggravate her already short temperament. "If I could tell you what I knew I would."

"Evidently not." She spat.

"**I do not know the whole story!" **he bellowed as he rapidly lost his own temper.

"But you know parts of it!"

"Indeed I do, but how can I explain something of which I do not fully understand myself."

"You're a bloody Professor…try!"

Severus desperately wanted to end their feud but saw the only plausible way of doing so was to tell her what he knew. The problem was he did not know enough to actually tell her.

Sparse of clothing, Severus walked over to where Hermione was stood glaring out of the bedroom window. He pressed himself up against her back and snaked two arms around her to cup her breasts. He swooped down to kiss her neck and suckled on her skin until a red mark burned upon it; Hermione groaned unwillingly.

"Hermione," whispered Severus between his passionate kisses upon her bare neck. "Theses meetings…" he began moving his hands lower and lower until he reached the soft curls between her legs. "…are for me to be more knowledgeable of the situation _**at hand." **_His innuendo and teasing hand caused Hermione to stutter in reply.

"C-carry on." She mumbled.

Severus slipped one long finger into her initiating a moan from the younger witch. "…You see, so the minute I am fully aware of the situation…" he placed a second finger inside of her and began pumping coherently with soft nips on the skin of her neck. "…the minute I can '_**fill you in' **_on the details."

"I-I'd quite like that." She mumbled in reply to both his suggestive innuendo and the more blatant question.

"I bet you would Miss Granger." He began thrusting his fingers inside of her with a much more intense desire and she turned impatiently to face him. She bit his lower lip between his teeth seductively and pushed him back onto the arm chair which still held various pieces of last night's clothing. She straddled Severus so that only the tip of his rock hard member was at her opening and that he could feel her heat.

"Hermione…I…" she placed a soft finger on his lips.

"My, my, Professor Snape, didn't you ever learn that silence and concentration is sometimes the vital ingredient to a very _violate _reaction. Twenty points from Slytherin for you're lack of initiative and disrespect towards your Professor."

Severus looked up at Hermione quite awestruck; he had rarely indulged in role play prior to this incident but it seemed that the witch atop of him was rather taken by the idea. He decided it best to play along; after all she was the one in the commanding position.

"Indeed Professor Granger, how right you are."

"You know Professor; I've wanted this since my sixth year."

"What! Hermione, really?" Severus couldn't believe his ears. Maybe if this was true he hadn't imagined her glassy eyed gazes at him all those years ago.

She leant closer and whispered in his ear. "I used to watch your fingers as they worked so gracefully with the potions ingredients. I used to imagine what it would be like to feel your touch upon me and hear your absolutely orgasmic voice whisper in my ear as I took you in your office."

"It will be I doing the taking Hermione, but not right now….ah!" She lowered herself and encased him within her in protest to his words. She began shifting up and down on his lap, each second increasing in pace.

"Are you sure about that Severus?" she asked rhetorically as he grabbed her hips forcing her to land harder and faster onto his hard member.

"Just fuck me Hermione." He screamed boldly as he watched her boobs bounce up and down before him.

"Indeed Professor Snape," she breathed seductively as she gripped him so tightly in a series of swift motions that he spilled inside of her screaming her name and throwing his head back in pleasure.

Hermione sloped off him in exhaustion and kissed him on the nose.

"Hermione. That was amazing…" he stated as she began to dress.

"I know. Same time tonight I presume?" she winked sultrily.

"Who would have thought it? Sweet little Hermione Granger knowing how to fuck like that."

"Many people think it Severus," she teased, "but only you can confirm it."

"I am honoured Hermione, truly!"

"Indeed. Now go and get showered. Don't you have a meeting to attend?"

"I do but if Albus asks why I am late?" he asked, hoping to embarrass Hermione a little for delaying him.

"Tell him you were getting a Minerva from me. He'll know what you mean!" Hermione giggled as Severus stormed out of the room muttering something along the lines of "Albus and Minerva do not do **that**!"

* * *

I'm off work at the moment and terribly bored so please **_review_** to overcome my otherwise spend daydreaming hours.

* * *


	23. Reiteration

**A.N:**

Here it is…the explanation to **Scorpius Malfoy's** existence for all you inquiring readers! I know many of you wanted to know all about Scorpius and were confused about his age so I decided that this would provide a good basis for an external plot in which **Severus and Hermione's** relationship will play a huge part in…Keep reading and if you do read please **review**…it is only fair (isn't it?)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Reiteration 

"Severus my boy, take a seat," began Dumbledore as his Potions Master arrived in his office.

"You're uncharacteristically late Severus," inquired the older wizard with an inquisitive twinkle in his eye. "What was keeping you?"

"Albus you rhetoric old fool, that irksome yet every present twinkle in your eye indicates that you know too well whom kept me and how they did so." Severus smiled despite both himself and the situation; Albus smiled also.

"You know me to well," smirked the grey bearded man. "But she is good for you Severus as are you for her. You compliment each other in a way not many can and Minerva and I wish you the best of luck."

"I appreciate that Albus it means a lot." Severus smiled at his friend and inwardly smiled at his compliment.

"As much as I wish to carry on talking about what the future holds for you and the delightful Professor Granger, we do have a more serious and disheartening matter to discuss."

"Indeed. Lucius has asked for my presence at his manner this evening as it seems he wishes to enlighten me on a series of otherwise perplexing events."

"By that one presumes you mean Scorpius Malfoy and his parents."

"Indeed I do. Albus surely you are aware that Draco could not have fathered the boy through ordinary circumstance. Scorpius Malfoy is eleven years old yet Draco is only twenty two himself."

"Of course I was aware of that Severus," replied Dumbledore, his eyes sparse of their usual dramatic twinkle. "But we cannot deny that Draco is his father but it is impossible that he conceived the child at the mere age of eleven."

"No Albus I think not, but there is no other plausible explanation for his being."

"Oh but there is, however I am not completely sure that my theory is correct."

"Then tell me you old fool!" snapped Severus whom was increasingly aggravated by Albus' complacent attitude with regard to such a serious issue.

"Tom was informed of a prophecy not too long before the final battle. The prophecy was made by an elderly yet uniquely gifted seer by the name of Clarence Carzier. The said prophecy was one in which I think Tom would have only relayed to his few highly ranking Death Eaters, by whom I mean Lucius Draco and yourself. Do you recall such a prophecy Severus?"

"An antithesis of blood will combine on the seventh day, creating the most powerful and influential force to ever grace the wizarding world. The Gryffindor Lion will encapsulate the Slytherin Serpent and the Pure-blooded status will purify the Muggle born aura…" whispered Severus in remembrance.

"Exactly. I believe that Tom was very disturbed by this newly suggested threat to his power and thus hoped to interpret then exploit the predicament."

"Through Draco!"

"Yes. He believed that this prophecy was about a child of whom would be born through the four bloods as mentioned; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Pure blood and Muggle born. So, Tom deemed Draco as a legible candidate to produce such an offspring after misinterpreting the prophecy. He believed that the said child would be born from a Slytherin Pureblood and a Gryffindor muggle-born, seven years prior to the final battle." Albus paused for effect. "So, on the night of the final battle Tom, via the use of a time stasis-potion, sent an eighteen year old Draco back in time seven years to impregnate a muggle-born Gryffindor of high intellect and knowledge."

"The time stasis-potion traps the user in the time in which they chose to be in, and thus Draco would not have been able to return, but to everybody else the Draco of their time would still live on until the real body met up with his future self."

"Yes Severus that is what happened. On the night of the final battle Hermione could not find Draco or yourself within the walls of Hogwarts. Just before the battle broke out Voldemort issued Draco the potion thus sending his back in time to his arranged partner to whom he would conceive a child. His partner was chosen by Lucius who thought it best to choose the woman with much wealth and beauty to ensure that Draco was happy up until the child was born. After this point he would leave the woman and return the child to Voldemort on its seventh birthday. What Tom didn't expect however, was for the young Mr Malfoy to fall in love with his arranged partner and that she would change his views on the Dark Arts. As such he did not give his child up to the dark lord and instead went into hiding with his wife and son until the final battle."

"So what you are saying is that Draco Malfoy has suffered the biological effects that one would experience if they were to use a time turner?"

"Exactly my boy. In effect Draco is not twenty two but actually and biologically twenty nine. In essence he fathered his son at eighteen and not at eleven. The prophecy as a result of the transpired events were neither interpreted correctly nor fulfilled."

"That is absurd but frighteningly accurate," snapped Severus is surprise.

"Indeed. I am quite sure that Lucius has thought it time to tell you this evening about the whole scenario and I am sure he can explain in much more reliable detail than I."

"Yes I'm sure he can nonetheless, thank you for your time Headmaster." Severus shook Dumbledore's outstretched hand and made his way down the spiralling stone staircase.

"Good luck!" called Albus as Severus arrived on the bottom step.

* * *

Severus was guided the dimly lit sitting room of Malfoy manor, by a scrawny little house elf that resembled an un-ironed bed sheet. Lucius was sat in an overstuffed arm chair with a large bottle of port gripped in his hand and his wand twirling dangerously in the fingers of his free hand. Slowly he looked up at his dark clad friend and smiled.

"Severus my dear friend. It has been too long. Please take a seat." He gestured towards a smaller armchair which Severus deemed as Narcissa's, and the Potions Master sat wearily.

"I do not wish to sound rude Lucius but why have you called me here tonight especially after all this time?"

"Because my old friend I have many things to apologise and account for."

"By that you mean your traitorous behaviour and alliance with that disgrace of a wizard I once called my Lord."

"Actually Severus, for once your sarcasm portrays the truth."

"So you do regret your alliance with him?" The Dark wizard stared at his friend intently.

"I foolishly believed that by becoming a Death Eater I had joined the winning side and that I could protect my family from the Dark Lord's evils. I was young naïve and took the mark blindly. I now realised that I put my family in more danger by joining his ranks."

"For once Lucius you speak wisely."

"As for Draco, I am sure you are aware of his situation." Now it was the blonde wizard's turn to stare intently at his companion.

"Yes I am and although I understand the events that have already transpired I can not seem to fathom what is of young Draco and his family now."

"Draco is no longer a young man Severus. He was sparse from my life for seven years thanks to that monster's greed and idiocy after misinterpreting the prophecy. He 

married primarily through force but thankfully fell in love with Claudia and has a very happy life."

"I am glad to hear that. His son is a credit to my house Lucius; he does the Malfoy name proud."

"Scorpius is a delight," concluded Lucius as he twirled a long blonde lock around his forefinger.

"And you do not mind his half blood status?" inquired the darker man.

"That is the irony of the situation Severus. Claudia is not the muggle born we thought she was. She is a pureblood like you and I; not only that she's a Slytherin."

Severus dropped his glass in surprise. '_Surely not?'_

"Yes Severus. By chance I happened to set my son up with the last remaining Slytherin heir there is." He smiled smugly.

"How fortunate!" gaped Severus is surprise.

"From birth she was living under the false name of _Lyrethins_; an anagram of Slytherin, and the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor for her own safety."

"So she was definitely not the muggle born Gryffindor from the prophecy." Severus smiled at the Dark Lords uncharacteristic idiocy.

"Obviously," drawled Lucius with a vast amount of smugness playing about his perfectly formed face. "The Lord was too trusting to question my judgement of suitor for my son and opted not to interfere until Scorpius' seventh birthday."

"But if Draco didn't hand the boy in and the Prophecy was unfulfilled then that means that there is still a child born of the said requirements somewhere in the world." This was a frightening thought for the Potions Master.

"Indeed there is, but it is blissfully unaware of its importance to the wizarding world as yet."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

There was a short silence in which the pair shared as they reiterated the facts over in their mind.

"So Severus," began Lucius inquiringly, "how is life treating you?"

"Wonderful actually Lucius, life is bliss at the present."

"Your tone suggests that a female has caused your happiness." Lucius smirked, thinking that his prediction was rhetorical and highly inaccurate. _His friend was not one for female companionship._

"In that case, my tone would bode me well."

Lucius' expression fell…"Oh my, you're in love Severus Snape."

"Yes I am Lucius and wipe that smirk off your arrogant little face."

"Oh Lords its not a hooker from Knockturn Alley is it?"

"No it is certainly not. My partner is beautiful, intelligent and the mother of my child."

"You have got to be kidding. Is she blind too? When did this happen and of who do you speak?"

"Hermione Granger and she gave birth to my daughter three years ago."

"The bushy haired know it all?" Lucius snorted and Severus jumped aggressively to his feet, his wand outstretched.

"**You will not refer to Hermione as anything of the sorts again Lucius!" **bellowed Severus to a now petrified looking Malfoy.

"Of course Severus, I did not mean to offend you."

"Indeed, but I do not disregard Narcissa do I?"

"No you do not and I profusely apologise my friend. Please, tell me how this all occurred."

"It's not a pleasant tale to begin with so I'll cut it short. Hermione got pregnant after July the 7th when you watched me rape her." His eyes filled with tears in remembrance and this did not go unnoticed by the other wizard.

"Severus I would have stopped it if I could I…"

"I do not want your sympathy!" rebuked Severus, "I was merely telling you how this all occurred, as you asked. Some three years later Dumbledore offered Hermione the Transfiguration job and she came to live at Hogwarts with our daughter Septima. She is a beautiful child Lucius, much like her mother, has a great sense of humour and an outstanding aptitude for magic."

"So she takes after her Father in that respect," asked Lucius, who was eternally happy for his friend's fortune.

"And her mother. Anyway, Hermione, Septima and I have got to know each other over the past few months and have bonded in a way I didn't expected. I love my daughter immensely and would give my life for her."

"And Hermione. What do you feel for her?"

"When I'm with her I allow myself to be me. She somehow pulls down by pretence and my façade and treats me with such respect and loyalty."

"But what about love?"

"Love is something which I am trying to resist. It is early but I do feel a lot for her. I cannot love her Lucius for I am too scared to be hurt all over again."

Sensing the newly emerged sombre mood and not knowing how to deal with it Lucius opted for a change in conversation…"How does she fare in bed then my friend? Ever the Gryffindor lion?"

"Indeed," chuckled Severus. "I didn't expect it at all but we are taking things slow."

"I think you are making the right decision Severus."

"I know I am Lucius, she is an angel and I wish to spend the rest of my life with her. She and Septima are the salvation which I thought I'd never have or need."

**_I'd just like to say that I apologise to the few (if any) of you who felt a little baffled by Hermione's reaction to Severus during their argument, but I know if I had Severus bloody Snape behind me in his nud i'd react similarily!! (Phew...just to clear that up!)_**

- And seen as though I'm updating so quickly I'd _appreciate_ a few more reviews asap thanks


	24. Homecoming

**A.N:**

_-Wow, I'm getting good, **one update a day!**_

_- Thanks for your reviews but **keep on reviewing** it makes my day! Special thanks to 'Hermista' who is now not only a faithful reviewer but also a faithful email buddy (claps)..._

_- Oh and to anybody who has FACEBOOK, I've just made an account expecially for this story so add me as a friend or look at the picture of what I think Septima looks like... Just search Milly Snape..._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Homecoming

It was Sunday morning by the time Severus was able to see Hermione again as he was clogged up in work, lesson preparation and his own feral net of thoughts. The duo of meetings that he had attended the previous day had provided him with a wild train of thought and an even more illustrious state of mind.

Not for the first time in his life Severus Snape felt confused about his emotions and the route on which they would take him. It wasn't that he didn't want to love Hermione it was more due the fact that he believed he couldn't. Like with most things, Severus was knowledgeable on what love was, what it meant and what it entailed, however he couldn't quite succumb to admitting such a feeling towards his former student.

The feelings he felt for the young witch were ever present in his mind and he was in a constant battle with his own sub consciousness as to whether he could deem his emotions as love. He had loved before but had lost even more in the process; love was simply not a profitable feat, no matter how much he wanted it.

Pulling his dark teaching cloak over his less formal white oxford, Severus made the short crossing from his own quarters to Hermione's. He knocked lightly in shear courtesy before slowly making his way inside the well kept rooms. Hermione was sat as she always was on weekends in her armchair before the fire with a large book in hand.

"Good morning Hermione," he greeted as he stepped up behind the armchair and lowered his head to kiss her neck softy.

"Oh I didn't really expect to see you until tomorrow what with your meetings with Albus and Lucius. What happened, Severus?"

Severus sat on the floor between Hermione's legs and tilted his head back for her to play with his hair. She did so and he decided to begin.

* * *

After about ten minutes explanation and a further ten minutes to answer her rather predictable myriad of questions, Severus and Hermione sat in silence with their thoughts purely focused on the unfulfilled prophecy.

"I can't believe Voldemort would be so stupid," stated Hermione as he ran her fingers through Severus' black hair.

"**I** can't believe that Lucius was so fortunate as to one, avoid the prophecy and two, find such a remarkable woman for his son."

"I know, I had previously thought that Voldemort himself was the last of that tainted line of blood but it seems another Slytherin branch strayed from the tree."

"Indeed however, I think Marcia is nothing like the typical semantic Slytherin. From what Lucius says she is quite the lady, and is very down to earth."

"Well I guess she'd have to be to put up with Draco."

"I thought you and he formed a sort of friendship prior to the final battle."

"Well, we did," mused Hermione, "but I now know that only occurred because of the stasis potion. He had simply grown up."

"That is beside the point Hermione and you know it. Whether Draco grew up and matured or not, he was still your friend and I think he'd appreciate it if you owled him."

"You don't understand it all though Severus."

"Then tell me," exclaimed Severus sternly as he moved from his position between her legs and on the sofa before ushering Hermione over beside him.

"A few days after the battle, I was hurt. Tremendously hurt. I was grieving for my friends and recovering from what happened that night with regard to you. It was at that point I realised I wanted you in a way I could never have. I knew what you were like Severus, and I knew that you would never engage a relationship with a former student, never mind me and it tore me apart."

"I'm sorry Hermione…"

"No don't apologise because if something would have happened back then, we wouldn't be sat here now. What I was saying was that Draco was there for me in a way I wanted you to be. He held me when I cried and supported me when I fell into depression. He was my only friend at that point."

"And what of Potter and Miss Weasley?" asked Severus, angered by her friends abandonment.

"They couldn't handle Ron's death and so distanced themselves from everybody until his funeral. It was simply too much for them but Draco took their place. On the day of the funeral I was a complete mess, I found out I was pregnant and that you had returned to Hogwarts. Draco comforted me and somehow we ended up in kissing."

Severus screwed his fists up into tight balls at the thought Draco (his nephew) cavorting his girlfriend. "How dare he!"

"Severus you and I we're nothing then. You didn't want me and I couldn't have you. How was Draco supposed to know what would happen three years later?"

"He didn't, but I do not approve."

"Of course you don't and neither did we. Of course I didn't know, but at the time, Draco was married to Marcia. I couldn't comprehend his immense sense of guilt the next morning and he couldn't comprehend mine. In a weird sense we were both already secretly attached. As such, Draco and I parted and haven't spoken since. It's not that we don't want to, it's more a fact that we want to forget what occurred."

Severus didn't reply and simply stared menacingly into the fire overcome with jealousy. Hermione sensed his tension and so snuggled into his chest.

"Severus, I don't see why you are angry. It was three years ago and it didn't mean anything in comparison to what we have."

"And what do we have Hermione!" he snapped as she began kissing along his jaw line.

"Each other," she whispered as she kissed his neck.

Severus grabbed both of Hermione's wrists, pushed her down and placed her confined hands above her head. Passionately yet forcefully he kissed her lips, and nibbled on her lower one until it bled slightly.

"I am the only one allowed to do this," he said possessively as he kissed her once more.

"And you're the only one I want," whispered Hermione as she began unbuttoning his now crumpled shirt.

"_Ah hem!"_ interrupted a man's voice from the doorway.

Hermione and Severus jumped up guiltily to find Harry, Ginny, Albus and Septima all stood with a smirk on their faces in the doorway.

Septima ran up to Hermione and jumped on her lap.

"Hello Mummy!" she bellowed joyfully as she kissed her mum on the cheek.

"Hello Daddy!" she continued as she hopped onto Severus lap and placed a slobbery kiss on his nose.

"Good morning angel," relied Severus as he pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "Did you miss us?"

"A little but I had lots of fun at Uncle Harry's." Snape glared at Harry who simply smiled back.

"So," began Hermione, "was she good for you?"

"She was good as gold. She had a little magical accident mind you but we reversed the spell and Harry was fine," giggled Ginny as she looked at her husband.

"Tell me Potter, what did my delightful daughter do to you this time?" asked Snape in glee.

"She used a you know what minimising spell on my you know what because I told her to go to sleep." Harry placed his hands on his groin in remembrance and Severus burst out laughing.

"Daddy, you laugh funny!" stated Septima as she stared at her giggling Father. "But I like it!" she added as she began stroking his hair.

"As funny as it is Severus, that is a very hard spell to perform audibly and with a wand. However, Septima performed in mentally and without a wand," snapped Harry.

"Oh you clever girl!" smiled Severus as he patted her head.

"No Severus," interrupted Hermione in a stern and commanding tone, "that was not a clever thing to do and she could have seriously harmed Harry." She turned to Septima who was looking up at her Dad for support.

"Don't look at me like that Septima, your Mother's right. You mustn't do magic unless she or I allows you to practice. Understood?" he used his best teaching voice in an attempt to frighten his daughter into doing as she was told.

"Yes Daddy," said Septima sulkily. "I want Eli now. I don't want to sit in here anymore."

"Eli is in the kitchen Septima."

The crowd of people watched as Septima stormed out of the living room with her dress billowing behind her. Harry burst out laughing.

"I see she likes a dramatic exit just like her Father," he giggled but stopped suddenly when Severus glared at him.

"I'm glad you find that amusing Potter but I do not exit a room dramatically or enter one for that matter in such a way."

"Oh come on Severus," piped up Hermione, "you do billow your robes just like she billowed her dress."

"It is purely accidental Hermione. Now, if you'll all excuse me I have lessons to prepare. Good day!" Severus stomped out of the chambers and left a giggling group of adults behind.

* * *

**_I wrote another two chapters along with this one today (because I was off work again!) but I'm not going to post them untill I beat my record for reviews (25) ... he he my speed only occurs when you guys review...tis only fair! :)_**


	25. Oubliette

Chapter Twenty Five: Oubliette

A wisp of cold air blew violently through the Severus Snape's dungeon, ricocheting from one work engrossed seventh year to another. The entire class sat in what Severus deemed as a blissful silence as they chopped, cut and sliced their potion ingredients to the necessary perfection.

Meanwhile, their Professor sat at his over zealous desk furiously grading an ever growing pile of first year homework, every so often reverting his penetrating gaze back to his class. It had been three months since he and Hermione had embarked on a relationship together and although he had changed dramatically as a partner and also a Father he was still the same sarcastic, nasty and infuriating Potions Master and Professor. It was most definitely not public knowledge that the two Hogwarts Professors were together.

"Time's up!" bellowed Severus as a serious of students began throwing in several last minute ingredients. "I assume that only a mere handful of those bubbling monstrosities you call potions will be adequately prepared, however at the end of this lesson I expect a sample from each and everyone of you to be placed on my desk to be marked. Also, it is imperative that you **all **begin revising for your upcoming exams, as failure in my class will **not** be tolerated! Moving on I…"

"Dadddddddy!" screamed a little voice from the doorway interrupting Severus' speech. Severus looked desperately for the source of the voice before he noticed a wobbling little figure bobbing up and down the rows of desk and up to the irate Potions Master.

Septima ran towards her father as fast her little legs could take her, ignoring the inquisitive glares from the students and a series of audible snickers.

"Quiet!" drawled Snape to his class with forlornness as he scooped his panting daughter up and in to his arms.

"Septima, what on earth are you doing here? You know you're not allowed in Daddy's classroom."

"It's Mummy," panted the little witch, "She just fell onto the floor and won't wake up."

Severus' heart jumped into his throat and he sped out of the classroom in several long strides. "Class dismissed!" he bellowed back to the delight of his class.

Still with Septima encased in his arms, Severus reached Hermione's quarters to find her askew on the cold stone floor of the kitchen. Her eyes were closed tightly and her face disturbingly pale.

Scooping her up into his arms, Severus flooed straight to the infirmary and called for Madam Pomfrey, leaving Septima with Eli…

"**Poppy!" **he bellowed into the empty hospital wing.

"What on earth is this entire racket about Severus, I have sick students who are sleeping. Please keep it down!" Berated the grey haired medi-witch before seeing Hermione draped in the Severus' arms

"It's Hermione, Poppy. Septima found her unconscious on the floor and don't think she is breathing properly. Please, do something."

Severus placed Hermione upon an empty bed and watched as Poppy performed a series of spells over her unconscious frame. Hermione stirred slowly back to consciousness with a confused expression.

"Wh…Where. Am. I." she stuttered unable to get her breath.

"You're in the infirmary Professor Granger," began Poppy, "you blacked out and Professor Snape kindly brought you here."

The medi witch turned to Severus. "Thank you for bringing her here Severus but I must ask you to leave as I have to inform Hermione about a more private issue."

"Poppy, Severus may stay," groaned Hermione

"Hermione, I'm not sure you'll want him here when I tell you what I am about to. I think the best person for me to call would be your husband."

"I'm not married. Severus and I we're..." she paused not knowing how to describe her relationship with the Dark Wizard.

"We are together Poppy," interrupted the dark wizard sensing Hermione's unease, "young Septima is my daughter."

"Why, well…I…I never knew. I apologise," mumbled Madam Pomfrey.

"Nobody is aware of our situation thus I don't expect you too apologise," continued Severus sympathetically.

"Ah well, okay. Hermione, the news I have for you affects all of you; all four of you."

"Three of us Poppy," corrected Severus sternly.

"Okay then," reprimanded Pomfrey, "three and a half." She gestured towards Hermione's stomach.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Hermione, you are pregnant." Poppy smiled at Hermione and then turned towards Severus.

To the medi-witch's surprise, Severus jumped up and down on the spot with a huge grin smeared about his face and pulled Hermione into a huge hug.

"Hermione, we're going to have a baby!" stated Severus rhetorically as he kissed her.

"Looks that way," smiled Hermione ecstatically as she kissed him back. "And you're not mad?" she added tenderly.

"Why would I be mad you silly witch, I love you!"

"You what me?" asked Hermione with her mouth agape.

"I love you Hermione Granger, with all my heart."

"I love you too," she squealed as she felt Severus pat her stomach.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," beamed Poppy as she left the happy pair alone in the room. "Congratulations to you both."

* * *

It was late by the time Poppy allowed Hermione to return to her quarters with the help of Severus. Despite her insistence on her ability to walk unaided, Severus carried Hermione all the way back to her quarters.

When they arrived home, Severus placed Hermione on her bed and tucked her in before returning to the sitting room to dismiss Eli (whom was dressed up in a fairy costume.)

"Miss Snape," reprimanded Severus as he walked into the fire lit room, "Eli is a male house elf and not a female fairy, thus I deem it highly inappropriate for you to turn him into a cross dressing elf for your own amusement."

"Daddy, do not be so silly. Eli just loves dressing up, don't you Eli?" She turned to Eli who didn't know what to say for the best.

"Eli does as he is told," replied the frightened little elf simply and shortly.

"Eli I am your master thus you will do as I tell you. Do not cater to Miss Snape's every whim as she will no doubt become as spoilt as her Uncle Potter once was as a child."

"Yes Sirs."

"Now, you are dismissed as I want a talk with my daughter."

Eli apparated after winking at Septima and Severus led his daughter over to the sofa before placing her on his lap. Septima felt uncomfortable and half expected her father to scream and shout at her for dressing Eli up.

"I just want to say young lady," began Snape, "how very proud I am of you for your actions earlier. You alerted me when your Mummy fell despite being told never to visit me during class time. You used your initiative Septima and quite frankly it may have saved your Mummy's life."

"So am I a her-wo now?" she asked bluntly.

"A hero?"

"Well yes, I want to be Mummy's her-wo like you are mine." She smiled up at her Dad who smiled back at her.

"I'm not a hero Septima, whoever gave you that idea?"

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny always say you're a her-wo and Mummy agrees with them too."

"Does she now?" inquired Severus. "And why would **you** want to be a hero Miss Snape?"

"Because you're a hero and I want to be like you. I want you to be prwoud of me Daddy like I am prwoud of you."

Severus kissed Septima's forehead and took her tiny face in his hands. "I'll always be proud of you my angel. Always."

* * *

That night, Septima fell asleep in Severus' arms and he carried her to bed shortly after. Feeling too emotionally and physically exhausted to make it back to his own quarters, and wanting to spend another night with his beautiful girlfriend, Severus settled in beside Hermione who awoke at his presence.

"How come you're staying?" asked Hermione who was glad of his arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Because I love you and don't want to spend another night apart from you."

"As nice as that is Severus, you can't exactly abandon your own quarters. Can you?"

"Well I was rather hoping I could. Hermione, I think we are long past that stage in our relationship and to be quite honest if it weren't for my idiotic hesitance we would already be living together."

"Are you sure? I mean it's a huge commitment."

"Hermione Granger, are you or are you not the most intelligent witch of your generation?" He paused for a moment before answering his own question. "Yes of course you are! So you should be able to realise that you are carrying my second child and I think it's high time we took a more committed route in this relationship."

"I'd like that a lot," she grinned as Severus kissed her neck and snuggled up beside her.

"If it's okay with you I'll move all my belongings over some time this week. It'd be nice to be here on Christmas morning and seen as though that particular date is fast approaching I'd better get a move on."

"I can hardly wait!" squealed Hermione.

"I never want to spend another night without you in my arms Hermione, and I want to feel you as you grow with my baby inside you. I want to be here for you this time."

"Severus Snape I love you and we'll make this work. I promise."

* * *

**Review** and let me know what you think of the news...


	26. Mistletoe

**A.N**

- I've always thought it amazing how everybody spends Christmas in such different ways. In my family we all wake and then go down stairs and open our presents together but in my husband's they all open thier presents after Christmas lunch...the variety never ceases to amaze me...

- Anyway, thanks for** reviewing** but don't stop doing so because I love them!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: Mistletoe

The soft hum of a Christmas carol roamed unreservedly through the vibrantly decorated and festive walls of Hogwarts. In each of the respected Hogwarts houses and in each individual staff quarters the scene playing out was quite unique. Christmas was one of those times of years of which everybody enjoyed yet in their own special way. It was one day of the usually busy calendar year which brought about a special feeling to each and every individual and some chose to spend in a variety of ways…

At the top of the castle in a large dusk lit turret, sat the headmaster and headmistress clad in their festive pyjamas and encased in one another's arms before a blazing fire. Soft Christmas carols played in the background as they exchanged gifts, never once breaking the embrace which they shared and every so often kissing the other. For this couple it was a familiar day of which they shared together. Ever since their first Christmas together all those years ago, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, spent their day rekindling a long found love and focusing only them. It was not often that the aging pair could spend quality time together without the stress of Hogwarts corrupting their day and so Christmas held a very special time in their hearts; it meant peace and joy. Most significantly, it meant solitude.

Christmas is portrayed in many ways and each respected Hogwarts House conveyed this idealism perfectly. In Gryffindor tower, the ecstatic buzz of the few remaining students flowed through the common room as friends exchanged hugs and gifts. For the Gryffindor lions' Christmas was a time of celebration, remembrance and most of all appreciation. Appreciation for what they had, appreciation for what they would receive and most importantly, appreciation for their loved ones. For the shear Loyalty the made up a Gryffindors every being seemed to surface profusely during the festive season; for Gryffindor house Christmas was a time for friends. It was the catalyst to reignite their friendships.

Ever since the final battle, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house, merged on this festive day, sharing jokes and tales of the past. It was an unexpected thing for any two houses to ever merge even if only for one day, however it brought about a sense of unity and rekindled the interconnectedness of the Hogwarts faculty. Whereas the red of Gryffindor and Emerald of Slytherin shared a bitter rivalry and contrast, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shared nothing more than their wit and humour. Together, they combined to form a union of friendship and hospitality; Christmas was one big merry adventure.

However, the scene in the depths of the castle was quite a sharp contrast to those of the upper levels. The usually cold and dismal Slytherin dungeons lay unaffected by festivity and joy on Christmas morning. A cold breeze rang through empty the common room meeting only ghosts and memories of happier times on its travels. Presumably, all the Slytherin students were at home being lavished with expensive gifts that deterred from the true meaning of Christmas.

Hogwarts Castle was experiencing Christmas as it always had; it was the same as usual except for one particular family. In the Snape household Christmas took a slightly different hold on the festivities. This year was the first for Severus Snape and his new family and hopefully the first of many.

Not once prior to this morning, had Severus Snape awoken on December 25th to a feeling other than despair; instead he woke to an unfamiliar sense of ease. He sat up slowly in pushing his sleep ridden hair from his pale face, tensing the moment the sharp winter air hit his bare chest. Turning onto his side, Severus leaned over the beautiful woman who slept at his side and stroked her bare stomach with content. He imagined their unborn child sleeping beneath his fingertips and under Hermione's skin.

In reply to his now familiar touch, Hermione emerged from her dreams to gaze up at the smiling face before her framed in a curtain of black hair. She reached up and stroked his face inwardly thanking God for giving him to her and proving her with such a beautiful family.

"Merry Christmas Severus," she whispered just before he leant down to capture his lips in his.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful girl," he whispered softly in reply.

Hermione pulled Severus down beside her so that they were both lying on their sides and gazing into one another's eyes. When black met brown Hermione felt a rush of euphoria course through her entire body; this was the Christmas she had always longed for.

"Severus I don't remember ever waking up so happy. You don't know how much I love you."

"Oh I do. I love you all too." He patted her stomach gently. "All three of you."

"Severus, do you realise that next Christmas there will be four of us; we'll be a proper family."

"We are a family now Hermione. I have all I could ever want." He kissed her once more on the nose. "You know Hermione Granger…I used to dread this date. Did you ever notice how insufferable I was in the months leading up to this day? I detested Christmas and everything it connoted. I'd wake up in an empty bed with the dark mark glaring on my left forearm. I spent Christmas alone Hermione and it was an awful reminder of the solitary life I led. I had nobody."

"But if only you would have asked…"

"Do you honestly think I'd ask a student to spend Christmas with me? Of course I liked you, respected you and on some levels admired you but how was I to know you felt the same."

"You didn't. Oh Severus I hate the thought of you being alone whilst I was having a merry old time with the boys."

"Indeed but there is nothing you can do about that now."

"There is and I will. Severus Snape," began Hermione in a very serious tone, "I promise that every Christmas for the rest of your life will be the best day of your life. From this point forth you will love Christmas day and I shall make it exceptionally special every year!"

"And that," said Severus as he kissed her lips, "is why I love you with all my being." Severus ran his tongue along her bottom lip to ask for entrance and Hermione obliged, loving the feeling of his lips against hers. She dug her hands into his hair and he groaned slightly at her touch…

"**Dadddddddy!**" screeched an extraordinarily squeaky voice causing Hermione to break apart from Severus in hysterical laughter. She stared blatantly at Severus' hair.

"Daddy you know I hate you doing kissy-wissy with Mummy, its just ewww!" Septima pulled a face as if she had just smelt something horrific as she hopped into bed between her parents.

"Septima if you wish not to see your mother and I express our love, I suggest you knock before entering our bedroom. Above all it's just common courtesy," explained Severus in a rich baritone voice making Hermione wish their daughter hadn't just bust through the door and interrupted them. "…and why Professor Granger, do you keep staring at my hair." Severus looked down at his hair and his mouth fell open.

"Daddy looks angry Mummy," stated Septima in a very loud whisper.

"**Yes I'm bloody angry young lady!" **growled Severus. "You've turned my hair pink! I look like bloody candy floss or worse than that Nympahdora Tonks!"

Hermione looked towards her daughter who was doing her best to retain her giggles and the sight caused Hermione to break down into a fit of hysterics once more.

"You look beautiful Severus and once more festive."

"Yes Daddy," added Septima, "you look like a Christmas Angel." She patted his head affectively but Severus only swiped for his wand in return.

With a few swift movements and a mental incantation, Severus' hair was back at its normal and ordinary jet black shade.

"I apologise for shouting," he began as he hugged his daughter, "but you mustn't use magic unless I give you permission."

"Okay Daddy, sometimes I just can't hewlp it."

"I know angel, I know, but you must try."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Septima. Now, I wonder if Father Christmas has brought you any presents?" he teased before waving his wand subtlety. In an instant a myriad of gifts appeared on the bed between the family and Severus watched as his daughter's face light up in awe.

"Are…are these all for me," she asked her gaze never reverting from the pile of wrapped gifts.

"Well some are for Mummy too but yes they are for you."

* * *

**_I decided that with Christmas being such a special day that I'd split an otherwise large chapter up into two...alot will happen you see _:)**


	27. Schemes & Celebration

**A.N:**

I am extremely apologetic for the miniscule length of this chapter but I am extremely busy at the moment with the baby and work...please review, it keeps me going!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Schemes and Celebrations

After almost half an hour of ferocious unwrapping on Septima's part, Severus finally pulled out his minute yet extravagant gift for his Hermione. Septima had left their bedroom some minutes before to go and show Eli her new toys, leaving her parents alone to exchange their respected gifts.

"Hermione," began Severus as he handed her the small wrapped gift, "it's only small but I'm sure you like it."

"Severus I am sure I will, however could you open yours first. It's a sort or unwritten tradition for me to open my presents last at Christmas."

"Yes that will be fine," said Severus as Hermione handed him his own small boxed gift.

He pealed back the green wrapping paper revealing an emerald box engraved with his initials. Intrigued by the box's size and grandeur, he didn't hesitate to open it revealing a long silver chain. He pulled the chain out in haste to examine it further and noticed a small snake shaped pendant dangling its end.

"Place the chain round your neck and touch it," whispered Hermione as she pointed towards the little silver snake falling from the end of the chain. Severus did as he was told and placed the chain over his neck allowing it to fall onto his bare chest. He placed a hand over the pendant…

"_I love you Daddy,"_ rang the familiar voice of his daughter seemingly out of nowhere. He scoured the room for Septima but found no trace of his daughter. Confused, he looked towards Hermione for an explanation.

"I know how much you hate it when you are away from Septima and I or when you are teaching," she began, "so I charmed the necklace to relay the voice of either Septima or I when you touch it."

"But can't everybody else hear it?" asked Severus, unsure if he wanted everybody to hear his family speak of their love towards him; especially not his classes, that would ruin his frightful Professor image.

"No, the messages that you will hear are in your head. The charm acts in a similar way as Legilimens, it enters your mind without others knowing."

"Hermione that is a beautiful gift, thank you." He kissed her on the cheek lovingly.

"Here is my gift to you my beautiful Hermione," said Severus as he reached back for his gift.

Hermione took the small box from his outstretched palm and slowly ripped off the wrapping paper. The box underneath was surprisingly familiar to the box which had encased Severus' necklace and so she opened the box with fascination coursing through her mind. When she saw what was in the small box she turned quickly towards the dark haired man whom lay at her side with a large smile across his pale face.

"Se…Severus…is this…" she stuttered unable to comprehend what her eyes where encountering. She let her gaze falter once more to the large diamond ring that protruded out of the small box before nervously retuning her eyes to Severus.

"Hermione, during your final school days here I began to feel something which was at the time, untoward. My respect for you manipulated itself into fondness and that fondness into attraction. Unable to act upon my emotions for several reasons, I decided to counterbalance my feelings with unpleasant actions; I was a bastard to you. Since then, there is nothing in my life that I regret more than pushing you away but at the time my feelings left me rather confused. When you came back into my life Hermione, I cannot say I was pleased. To be frank you reminded me of my past, my dark past. However, the more time I began spending with you the more I appreciated your beauty, your intelligence and most importantly who you simply are. You have taught me how to love and you have saved me from a point at which nobody has been saved before. Not only that but you have provided me with the family that I never thought I'd have. For all of that Hermione, I love you and I realise that I have been a fool to be so hesitant where others would be so brisk. With all that in mind Hermione, I wish to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione threw the bed covers back and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck tightly. She pulled away and kissed him forcefully on his lips whilst a large smile etched out across her own.

"Of course I will Severus. I love you with all my being. I will never stop loving you."

* * *

**Review...**_I am struggling to find the time to write chapters but I hope you reward me with reviews...please :)_


	28. Family

Chapter Twenty Eight: Family

By lunch time on Christmas Day, Severus, Septima and Hermione sat around the large singular dining table of the great hall awaiting Albus and Minerva's appearance. It had been decided some day prior to the festivities that the Snape family and the headmaster and his wife would spend some time together on Christmas Day so that they could all exchange gifts.

"Merry Christmas all!" bellowed Dumbledore exuberantly as he marched into the hall with an equally happy looking Minerva on his arm.

"Merry Chwist-mas, Uncle Albus!" called Septima back as she leapt from her chair and up into the headmasters arms.

"Oh Miss Snape how you have grown since I last saw you," exclaimed the bearded man as he took his place at the festively decorated table. "You'll be being sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts before you know it."

Severus looked sharply towards his friend and back to his daughter. "I think Albus that you presume too much about my daughter. She will be a Slytherin when she **finally **comes here to study. My child will not be an over-assertive Gryffindor." Three heads turned angrily towards the Potions Master who did not look at all fazed by their anger towards him.

"Severus, if I were you I wouldn't slate the lion of Gryffindor in the presence of three of its cubs," stated Minerva, anger etched about her usually impassive face.

"I did not mean to offend you all, however Septima shall be a Slytherin like every other Snape child before her."

"Yes, but every other Snape has been born of Slytherin parents. Septima on the other hand has me as a mother; a true Gryffindor," corrected Hermione hoping that her presumption was correct.

"This conversation is growing more inane by the second, as my daughter has several years until that decisive day," drawled the dark wizard, beginning to feel the strain of family dispute already.

"How right you are Severus," began Albus hoping to break that ever growing mist of tension, "that is a long way off and a conversation not to be had on such a wonderful occasion."

"I agree," said Hermione reluctantly from Albus side as she began pouring herself a glass of fine white wine. Severus shot her a glare from the other side of the table and this did not go unnoticed by the other Professors present.

"Hermione, I think it's best that you drink something _less _alcoholic," mumbled the Potions Master trying to deter prying ears from his instruction.

"Yes you're probably right" agreed Hermione as she patted her slightly protruding stomach subconsciously.

Albus mused at the sound of the new couple's conversation before beaming in realisation. On the opposite side of the table to the old wizard, Severus decided that **he** wanted to declare their news and not for the headmaster to begin asking questions. With that he placed a soft hand over Hermione's and ushered her to stand.

"Hermione and I have an announcement to make," began Severus as Hermione nodded in acceptance for his decision. "Despite the contrary belief of the whole of the Hogwarts faculty I am not emotionally incapable to love another human being. Hermione Granger bravely came back into my life a few months ago after she had transpired from an intelligent young girl to a beautiful young woman. During her transformation she gave birth to my daughter, who is as equally special as her Mother," he picked Septima up and held her in his arms. "I have fell in love with this beautiful woman by my side and want to spend every day until I die, loving her, protecting her and caring for her. As such, I recently asked her for her hand in marriage of which she blissfully accepted making me the happiest man to roam the planet."

"Oh Severus my boy!" beamed Minerva McGonagall as she embrace the man whom she deemed a son. "Congratulations to you both; you deserve so much happiness."

"Here here," smiled Dumbledore as he kissed each member of the family. "So young Septima, I believe you shall be the prettiest little bride's maid I have ever seen."

"Oh no," dismissed Septima, "I won't be a maid. I want to be an aur-wur like Uncle Harry and capture all the bad guys."

Albus laughed along with his wife and Hermione but Severus could only scowl at his daughter's interpretation.

"Albus does not mean that you will be a maid when you grow up Septima. A bride's maid is somebody who dresses up like your Mummy on our wedding day in a pretty dress and carry's flowers," corrected Snape, baffled by his daughter's unusual perception of the Headmasters words.

"Oh. But I don't like dresses Daddy, surely you know that." Severus let his eyes drop to his daughters Scooby Doo costume. "How could I fail to realise that Septima," he drawled monotonously.

Severus and Hermione had bought their daughter a beautiful red dress for Christmas day of which she had adored until she unwrapped her dressing up costume earlier that morning. Later that day after her bath, she had refused to wear her expensive dress and had instead opted to dress up as the canine hero of the Scooby Doo saga. Her parents were not too pleased.

"Daddy, I think I'll just wear my Scooby Doo clothes for your wedding."

"I think not young lady, I will not have either of my children dressed like…" Severus' sentence faltered as he realised the words that had just left his mouth.

"_Either _of your children Severus," inquired Albus, that ever-present twinkle in his eye growing more intense by the second.

"Yes Albus" piped up Hermione who relaxed into Severus' arms. "I am expecting our second child in July. Albus smiled profusely as his wife jumped up and down on the spot beside him in joy!

"We're going to be grandparents!" she squealed as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"You are already Grandparents Minerva," corrected Severus as he gazed towards Septima who was levitating her fork menacingly over her plate.

"You two are the only Grandparents Septima has," added Hermione. "She regards you two as Grandpa and Grandma and would call you such only she has got too used to calling Albus Uncle to recognise the difference."

"Septima," called Albus causing the young witch to lose control of her levitating fork which fell onto her plate with a loud clang. "How would you like to call Minerva and I, Grandpa and Grandma?"

"That'll be gweat!" exclaimed the little witch as she reverted her gaze back to the group of adults awaiting her reply. "And I'm happy about my little brother too," she added causing several confused looks to emanated of the Professor's faces.

"Septima, angel, we don't know whether the baby will be a boy or a girl yet," said Hermione softly as she watched Septima walk over and reach up to rub her mother's stomach.

"It'll be a boy Mummy, I just know it!"

* * *

**Review please...**


	29. Disorganised Discussion

Chapter Twenty Nine: Disorganised Discussion

By eleven o'clock on Christmas night, Septima had fallen asleep on her newly instated Grandpa's lap with her head buried in his beard. Everybody part from one solitary adult around the table could have been regarded as a tad more than merry thank to the aid of several bottles of wine and a myriad of whiskey shots.

"So…"continued Severus as his eyes lolled uncontrollably, "we all went down to the beach completely naked with a couple of equally bare women on our arms!" everybody burst out in hysterical laughter but Hermione, who had moved to sit beside her Fiancé, just glared dangerously at him.

"Severus my boy I don't think I've ever seen you so drunk," giggled Minerva as she toned her laughter down slightly. "I think it's probably best if Hermione took you home."

At Minerva's mention of their quarters Severus eyed Hermione seductively but to his dismay the brown haired woman snarled him in reply.

"After tonight's little performance Severus Snape, you shall be sleeping on the sofa!" she stated irately.

"Oh come on, _Professor Granger_," he whispered in her ear, "don't be such a spoil sport."

"Severus," she reprimanded, completely sober and unhappy about it, "I am **not **being a _spoil sport _and am instead angry with your behaviour. You know, it's very difficult not being able to indulge in at least a drop of alcohol at Christmas and all night you have flaunted it in my face with no consideration for my condition." Severus' face dropped sulkily.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't think."

"No Severus you didn't and sometimes I wish you would. I am carrying your baby Severus Snape and the sacrifices I am making are for your child. _**Our**_ child."

Severus' smile had faltered completely by this point. "Hermione, please forgive me I have been a completely and austerely selfish."

"Yes you have been behaving uncharacteristically so." She stood to leave, unhappy with the way their conversation was going; Christmas was not a time for confrontation.

"Albus, Minerva, thank you for our gifts and such a wonderful evening." She nodded towards the married couple before turning back to Severus. "Oh and Severus, when you feel you have intoxicated yourself enough for one evening please bring our daughter home safely."

With that she was gone from the great hall leaving a very sullen looking Snape behind.

"I think you better go," instructed Albus as he passed a still sleeping Septima over to her father.

"Indeed I must." He took Septima out of Albus hands and kissed Minerva goodbye on the cheek.

"Come on angel," he whispered to his sleeping daughter, "Daddy has some apologising to do."

* * *

Severus arrived to a silent house with his daughter breathing softly in his arms. With great care and all the love he could summon, he tucked her up in bed and kissed her softly on the head.

"You're a very special girl Septima Snape, and your Daddy loves you much more than you'll ever be able to comprehend."

Reluctantly and needing to hold Hermione in his arms Severus left Septima to her dreams. He whispered to his daughter just before he stepped out of her room and into his own, something which Albus had once said to him; "_Let us sleep for in dreams we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let us swim through the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."_

* * *

As he stepped into the dimly candle lit bedroom Severus pulled of his robes leaving only his black boxers and the chain which Hermione had bought him to clad his body. Slowly, carefully and hoping not to wake Hermione, he slipped inside their silken covers and snuggled into her mass of brown curls.

Hermione stirred under his contact and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Hermione," whispered Severus as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry for over reacting."

"No I was selfish and I should have been more considerate. I promised to be here for you during this pregnancy, by your side one hundred and ten percent and instead I've already let you down."

"You didn't let me down but you did disappoint me. I don't know Severus but I just sort of expected you not to drink and now I've had time to think I see that was selfish of me."

"No it wasn't. You've given up so much already to give birth to my child and Merlin you've even managed to stop smoking."

"That was tough!" she giggled.

"I do appreciate how hard it must be for you and so I made you a special type of cigarette which will trick your mind into thinking you are smoking a normal cigarette but it will not harm your body or the baby's health."

Hermione hugged him tightly and smiled profusely. "Thank you Severus. I can't believe I ever doubted you."

He kissed Hermione once more but this time she held it for much longer and pressed her lips ferociously against his. "I think I'll need one of your specially made cigarettes after this," she whispered seductively into her ear as she moved down to kiss his chest.

Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's head just as she had reached the edge of his boxers with her lips. "Hermione as much as I would like you to venture lower below my boxers I want you to stop."

"What? You never tell me to stop!"

"No and that's because we haven't had sex since we knew you were pregnant."

"What? That long? And what difference does it make if I'm pregnant?"

"A lot. Hermione, whilst you have my child inside of you I will treat you like the delicate angel you are. You will not be doing anything of the sort to my body and it shall be** I** pleasuring you."

"Now that would make **me **the selfish one wouldn't it Professor Snape," admonished Hermione as she kissed down his torso once more. She was stopped once more by the firm hands of Severus on her shoulders.

"I mean it Hermione." He stated severely, reminding her too much of the Professor Snape she had once known as a child.

"I love it when you do that," teased Hermione as she reverted her head back to her pillow (much to her displeasure.)

"Do what?"

"Talk dirty," she whispered back.

"Hermione, when pray tell, did I '_talk dirty'_?"

"When you did your snarky Professor voice," she informed him with a large smile playing about her candle lit face.

"You like that?" said Severus, whom was confused but trying his best to speak as he would do in a classroom; after all he **did **want to turn her on even if she couldn't do the things she wanted to do to him.

"You know I do. I don't know how many times I've told you that I liked you as a sixth year and looked forward to your little beginning of term speeches."

"Ah!" he whispered into her ear as he lifted her nightdress over her head and lay atop of her. "That's why you always used to blush during such a speech. You were turned on you little minx."

"Ten points to Slytherin for being so observant Professor Snape," she jeered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for being so beautiful," he added in a much more serious tone as he lifted his hips for his little lion to remove his boxers.

In an instant his underwear was flung across the room and he was letting his hands roam unreservedly over her body. As she had previously done to him before he stopped her, Severus kissed down her beautiful body until he reached the first curvature of her pregnant stomach.

"Daddy loves you little one," he whispered causing Hermione to smile above the covers.

Her smile soon turned to concentration as Severus began to kiss between her legs. Wanting to see him going down on her, Hermione flung back the covers and watched his head move in coherency to his oral ministrations. The sight made her insides revolve uncontrollably. She closed her eyes tightly and imagined her long lost seventh year fantasy. In an instant Hermione was lost in her own little world and they were no longer in their bed but in her old head girl quarters. She looked back down and imagined Severus in his teaching robes move as he carried on nipping and licking.

In one hard but swift movement Severus hit her spot and she screamed his name in response.

"Professor!" she called causing her fantasy to come crashing down around her as Severus came to an abrupt halt.

"Hermione," he whispered as he came back up to face her. "What did you just call me?"

Hermione blushed as he asked his question and was thankful for the lack of lighting.

"Err…I…" she trailed of not wanting to tell him about her fantasy.

"You were reliving an old fantasy," he said as he momentarily dipped into her mind with the help of Legilimens.

"Yes I suppose I was."

"There's no suppose about it Miss Granger," he berated, his use of her title causing a vast smile to emerge on her face.

"Detention I think…" he said as he kissed her neck. "But tomorrow, because tonight I want to make love to you…"

* * *

**It took me three days for an update and I'm disappointed in myself! I apologise for my tardiness but Severus was poorly and I had to give him all my attention. **

**Please Review- I'm in need of a pick-me-up!!**


	30. Proclamaitons

**A.N: Important Notice!!**

When I wrote the chapter regarding the Prophecy about Scorpius (or not as it turned out) I mentioned that the said child was born of pureblood and muggleborn parents. However, being the ditsy numptee that I am, I completely forgot that Severus is infact half blood. The reason I have mentioned this is that I wanted my Severus to be as close in terms of personality as he is in the books. Of course, my mistake has altered the authentic- ness of my Snape -_cries-_ and I apologise for that.

But, I can't change what I've already written down without altering the whole plot so just ignor my future references to him being pureblood and just pretend he is...sorry!!

Oh and **_review_** please...it makes me a happy bunny! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Proclamations 

Hermione took her usual place between Severus and Albus at the head table, on the first evening back after the students return. It hadn't been long before the end of the Winter Term that Septima had gone running into the dreaded Potions Master's classroom, calling him Daddy and jumping up into his accepting arms.

Inevitably, the whispers began and the student's mutterings of presumptuous ideas about their Professor spread like wild fire amongst the student faculty. For the students of Hogwarts, the idea of Snape having a child, and nonetheless one as beautiful as Septima, raised many unanswered and some what unexplainable questions.

Thus far, Severus and Hermione had managed to keep a tight lid on their controversial relationship but all hopes of retaining privacy were diminished after Hermione's fall. The students of Hogwarts now knew of Severus' daughter and their presuppositions of who his other half was were slightly subdued yet wild in their own right.

Several theories of Severus Snape's secret lover included names such as Minerva McGonagall, Rowlanda Hooch and even Aurora Sinistra. Surprisingly, nobody expected Hermione Granger, influential and key being of the Golden Trio, to be the one engaged to their dreaded Potions Master.

Severus looked pleadingly towards Hermione as she spooned a pile of roast potatoes onto her plate.

"Severus what is the matter?" she asked, her eyes never breaking from her plate.

"If you would look up from your plate for a moment then maybe you will see," he snapped watching Hermione's previous expression fall at the sight of gossiping students.

"Oh my," she gaped as she tried to interpret some of the students whisperings.

"It's got to be Hooch," exclaimed one Gryffindor, unaware of his Professors gaze from the top table. "She's the only one who looks desperate enough to shag that emotionless git!" He gestured towards the teachers table before quickly shutting up after becoming another victim to Professor Granger's deathly glares.

Hermione stood and cleared her throat unable to listen to the scathing comments that were emanating from the four house tables. Immediately all conversation ceased and Severus nervously pulled Hermione's arm and motioned for her to sit. Unsurprisingly, she pulled out of his grip and instead placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"To be frank," she began in a Snape worthy and snarky manner, "I am sick and tired of hearing these absurd and candidly ridiculous rumours about Professor Snape's **private **life; the operative word being **private.**" Hermione held her gaze for a moment, letting it linger amongst the alarmed looking students. "This man, whom you all so willingly gossip about in such a ludicrous and down right nasty manner, had as much, if not more of an influence of the saving of the wizarding world as I, Ron Weasley or even Harry bloody Potter for that manner. He was not recognised as the war hero he is for several reasons best known only by the pointedly naïve Ministry of Magic, and so you deem it appropriate to snigger behind his back." Hermione let her eyes roam wildly over the static students before letting her gaze fall onto the Gryffindor whom had most recently insulted her Fiancé. "Mr Peterson, I know you are not the only one to have made such rude comments about your Professor, however, you are the unfortunate being who has been caught. Tell me, as I am intrigued to know, would you ever even consider saying such things to Professor Snape's face?"

The boy just stared at his Transfiguration Professor unsure about whether to answer.

"Did my tone suggest that I had asked a rhetorical question, Mr Peterson?" Hermione snapped causing the boy to stutter.

"Err…n…no Professor Granger you did not."

"So answer my question boy before I tire of my niceties and begin rightly punishing you and every other gossiping hippogriff in this establishment!"

Now not only did Hermione have the whole of the student body scared out of their wits, the Staff were also staring intently at her irate self.

"No Professor I would not say such things to Professor Snape himself." The boy looked apologetically towards Professor Snape who sat glaring at Hermione instead of the young Gryffindor.

"Then I suggest you apologise to Professor Snape this instant!" Hermione bellowed causing the ghosts scamper from the Great Hall in shear fright.

"I'm sorry Professor," whispered the boy with sincerity as his eyes shifted momentarily towards the Headmaster for help on the matter. The headmaster however uncharacteristically glared menacingly at him in reply.

"Sit Mr Peterson," ordered Hermione as she focused her penetrating glare back onto the rest of the students.

"Now, to clear this whole sorry situation up I would like to tell you a few home truths. First and foremost, the information that I am about to divulge is actually none of your business, however I feel it will deter any further _persecution _on Professor Snape's part." Hermione squeezed Severus shoulder and looked down to him for support. To her dismay, he glared dangerously at her, but she had already said too much to simply stop.

"None of you would ever take the time out to notice this but Severus Snape is a wonderful teacher, protector and father. Although you all respect him for the immensely powerful wizard he is, I fail to see any thanks towards him and what he did to make life as we know it even possible. He gave the best part of twenty years of his life, to serving the wizarding world. He has suffered immeasurably both physically and emotionally at the hands of Voldemort himself. I doubt any of you can even fathom what it was like to be in Voldemort's presence, or imagine the fear one felt when he was near, thus I find it impossible to believe that you know or even understand the pain of which your Potions Professor suffered at his hands. Not once did Professor Snape give in or ask for anything in return for his suffering, instead he fought on, enduring the pain and torment of being a double spy. Without him you would not be here today."

The majority of Hogwarts students drooped their heads in embarrassment and realisation and Hermione took her opportunity to continue her necessary rant.

"To correct your misguided assumptions as to who is the mother of Professor Snape's child and who would love him in the way a woman should love a man, I will inform you that the said woman is infact I." A myriad of gasps plummeted from the collection of sitting students.

"Severus Snape, is a marvellous father, wizard, Professor and soon to be husband, and so from this point forth I expect you to treat his privacy with much more respect."

"Here Here!" bawled Dumbledore as Hermione heftily took her seat again beside Severus. She placed her hand on his lap but he brushed it off angrily.

"Now that Professor Granger has _put you straight_as it were," continued the headmaster as he smiled at the couple, "I would like to draw a line under this situation and suggest that things go on as normal. Professors Snape and Granger's private life does not affect you as Hogwarts Students in any sense thus I expect you to simply store this new information in the back of your mind and forget about it." He mentally implored each and every student before continuing his speech. "Now, as for this term, I expect hard work and considerable effort to continue as normal and I must remind the you all that the rather belated New Years ball will commence next Friday evening. For further information on that matter please contact Professor McGonagall."

* * *

Not long after Albus had finished making his inane announcements Severus stood to leave, casting a hurtful look towards his fiancé. He stormed out of the Great Hall in his usual billowing fashion and headed back to his quarters in need of a stiff drink and a cigarette.

"Dadddy!" screeched Septima as Severus strode through the door and into his private office.

"What's up Daddy?" she asked as she sat beside him on his black leather sofa.

Severus downed his shot glass of Whiskey before answering his daughter; restrain was most definitely needed.

"Nothing my angel. Just a bad day that's all."

"Okay Daddy, but If anything is wrong I can always cuddle you until the bad thing goes away. It's my turn to do that because you always hug _**me**_ better."

Severus sighed at his daughter's blissful ignorance towards the harshness of reality before succumbing to her offer. "I'd like that Septima, I need a hug from my favourite little witch," he began as he pulled his daughter onto his lap and stoked her head methodically.

"You know," whispered Septima as she kissed her fathers bristly cheek, "I love you a lot Daddy and if any body ever hurts you I'll turn their hair pink!"

"Oh how I wish I had you when the Dark Lord was around!" he smiled the thought of Voldemort with pink hair lightening his mood.

"The Dark Lord?" asked Septima baffled by her Father's strange exclamation.

"Septima I do not wish to discuss such matters with you whilst you are at such a young age."

"But Daddy, you always say I'm a big girl and you know how I love to be a know it all. _Just like mummy_," she whispered the latter part of her sentence. "So please tell me."

Severus sighed at his daughter's persistence but knew in a way she was right; she was mature and did need to know about the evils of the world. Severus wanted his daughter to be strong, aware and fearless; he deemed an explanation would lead to such attributes.

"Well, just before Daddy was a young boy at Hogwarts a man called Tom Riddle began doing naughty and horrible things. He was a man who basked in power, in glory and most significantly attention. His evil doings, gradually, tore him mentally apart and he did what every other wizard and witch before him had feared to do and split himself up into tiny parts so that it was hard to kill him." Severus paused, trying his best to keep things nice and simple yet as close to the truth as possible. "The man had many followers and people who believed in his ideas and they formed a group called the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were, and still are, a cruel group of people who lived in fear of Tom Riddle and the monster he had become. Tom Riddle or 

Voldemort as he liked to call himself was, along with your Grandpa, the most powerful wizard that the world had ever seen."

"Don't be silly Daddy; **you're **the most powerful wizard in the world…"

"Septima," he interrupted not wanting her to get sidetracked, "let me finish otherwise you won't understand."

"Sorry…"

"Where was I…oh yes, power. Now, with so many people at his command The Dark Lord began building up an army of Death Eaters, whom he ordered to kill innocent people just because of who their parents where. You see Septima, you are half blood; your mother is muggle born and I Pureblood. The Dark Lord never liked people like you and your Mother; instead he wanted Purebloods like me. His ideas were futile and based on opinion rather than facts, he believed that Purebloods were superior."

"That's not true though is it Daddy, because my Mummy was the cleverest witch and she was a muggle born."

"Indeed," he answered remembering Hermione as an extremely intelligent first year. He smiled. "She was just one of many too my angel. Now I hope you can see how silly his ideas were."

"Yes they seem very silly. Infact, even those silly masks they wore were silly!" Septima giggled and looked up at her Father expecting him to join in her laughing like he usually did but instead he looked uneasily down at her…

"I didn't mention masks Septima…" he whispered as fear coursed through his body.

* * *

-Presuming she isn't psychic I wonder how Septima knows... (duh, duh, duh!!)

-Review and let me know how you're liking/disliking the direction of this tale...and how long do you think I should make it? Are you bored already?


	31. Trepidation

Chapter Thirty One: Trepidation

"Septima," he continued a little more harshly that he would have liked, "I did **not **mention masks."

"I know," she replied simply.

"Then how, pray tell, do you know of such things?" Severus' tone was assertive, demanding and reeked of authority, yet the little witch did not seem fazed by her Father's tenor of voice and rather by her own words.

"_He_ told me," she stated as she closed her eyes in remembrance.

Severus turned his daughter on his lap to face him, desperately seeking answers which he knew would only come in short bursts; she was only a child and failed to realise the importance of her words.

"Who told you angel? Tell Daddy."

"That silly man you spoke of. He tells me things in my dreams."

Severus' whole body froze, his mind rattled inside his head and his blood sped throughout his whole body as anger paralysed his every muscle.

"He comes to see me in my sleep every night and tells me how special I am. He promised to give me a real live Scooby Doo if I help bring him home. He's lost you see Daddy. Poor little Tom…" she mused and Severus could only sit and listen in terror.

"Septima, this Tom, what does he look like?"

"He's a pwetty boy and has brown hair just like Uncle Harry's. He says he knows Aunt Ginny from a secret chamber or something…"

"_The Chamber of Secrets_…" whispered Snape, realisation hitting him square in the face. It was _**him**_.

"Yes that's it Daddy. The Chamber of Sec-wets."

"What does Tom want you to do Septima?"

"He says I am to ask you to take me to a Forbidden Forest but I said no because my you says I'm not allowed in that forest."

"Good girl! You are to ignore everything he says to you. Do you understand? **Do not listen to him!**"

"You're scaring me Daddy stop shouting!" Septima crawled of her Father's knee and to the other end of the sofa.

"Septima," began Severus in an attempted whisper as he pulled her back onto his lap, on which she snuggled apprehensively into. "I'm sorry but I only want to protect you. He is a murderer Septima, if you let him come _home _he will kill you, your Mother, the baby and me."

"But he says I am the only one who has the power Daddy. I have to get him the Resurrection Stone because I am the child of the prow-phecy!"

Severus felt his heart beat faster as her words reiterated around in his mind.

"You're the what?"

"He says he was wrong about the other boy and that I am the one. I don't understand it all Daddy and I'm just so scared." Septima began crying hysterically and wrapped her arms tightly around Severus neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked her until she fell into a deep sleep.

"It's alright angel, Daddy's here and he'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll die before that sadistic bastard manipulates himself into your dreams again."

… … …

Hermione returned home after dinner and a long walk around the grounds. She was increasingly apprehensive about her return home to Severus and after the long day she had endured, wanted nothing more than to fall asleep encased in Severus' arms. Severus' swift departure from the Great Hall earlier indicated that he would not be in the mood for a cuddle.

When she had stood in to proclaim her and Severus' relationship to the gossiping students of Hogwarts, it was simply a result of her protective nature towards Severus kicking in. She hated it when people sniggered and spread malicious rumours behind anyone's back and so the fact that Severus was the fig of their fun only berated her further. She just **had **to set the record straight.

Of course, at the time, Hermione thought she was doing the noble thing but now she realised that her actions were perceived rather differently by her other half. She should have known better than to act impulsively and that she should have discussed the proclamation with Severus beforehand.

Hermione knew that the Potions Master was a private man whom would not appreciate his laundry being flaunted in public but she, being his antithesis, could not hold back from explaining their situation to everybody; she knew she was in the wrong.

When she lowered the wards and stepped inside their quarters, Hermione found an extremely irate Severus pacing before the fire with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Where have you been?" he snapped, his eyes piercing her as they had done when she were a student.

"For a walk, to clear my head. Severus I am sorry for before, I didn't think of the implications of my words before I said them. Only now do I realise how you must feel…"

"**You have no idea how I feel!**" Severus threw his glass at the wall watching it smash into hundreds of smaller pieces. It was fragmented just like his mind at the present.

Hermione slowly stepped towards Severus who was dragging violently on his cigarette in angst. She placed a soft hand on his face but he turned his back on her instantaneously.

"I've apologised Severus." she said as she walked past him and into the bedroom.

"What more do you want?" Severus sighed as she left the room.

"I love you," he heard her whisper back causing his heart to sink. He hadn't meant to be so abrupt with her, but he didn't know how to deal with Septima's predicament. The Dark Lord was back…and in his daughters mind.

… … …

A couple of hours later as he watched the night dwindle away, Severus belatedly followed Hermione to bed; to his surprise she was still awake as he began to undress for bed. As he slipped under the covers, Severus, placed soft kissed over Hermione's protruding stomach softly (as he did every night) and snaked a loving arm around her body.

"I love you Hermione, and thank you for saying what you did before. You defended me when I failed to defend myself; I appreciate your words however I do not appreciate the circumstances in which you projected them."

"I know and I'm sorry too. I just couldn't take any more of their foolish and futile suggestions about your relationship; **our **relationship. I was proud to stand up there and tell them that I love you, that I make love to you and that I will always love you."

"And I am proud that you stood and said such kind words," he replied. "If I weren't such a desolate and habitual man I wouldn't have minded your declaration however I would prefer, if in future you ran such things by me before hand."

"Yes Professor," teased Hermione as she snuggled into her former potions Master and ran her fingers through his light chest hair.

"I know I promised you detention tonight _Miss Granger_, but I have something of great importance to discuss with you. You must promise not to cry, be angry or even be scared for I will deal with it all."

"You're scaring me already Severus, please just say it."

"Septima asked me to tell her about The Dark Lord…"

"What! I hope you never…" interrupted Hermione as she jolted up to lean against the headboard.

"I did. I told her the basics and in rather gracious terms. I told her Hermione, in an attempt to strengthen her character; I want her to understand the ways of the world and not to be ignorant to harsh reality. As such, I explained the uprising of The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters…"

"You told her about you?" she interrupted hoping that his answer was no.

"No I did not, but one day she will find out that her Daddy isn't the big hero every body makes him out to be."

"Don't be ridiculous Severus," she corrected and ran her fingers soothingly through his black hair.

"That is beside the point anyhow. When I retold the tale of Tom Riddle, Septima mentioned the Death Eater attire; which of course I hadn't mentioned to her. She explained that the Death Eaters wore masks and when I asked her how she knew such a fact she said that Tom had told her himself; in her dreams."

Hermione's heart race as she searched Severus' eyes for answers. "You mean he's alive?"

"Not as such, merely living as a memory, much as he did with Ginny Weasley or rather Mrs Potter."

"But she is our three year old daughter Severus. What could he possible want with her?"

"She is the child of the Prophecy Hermione, and she is the only one who can bring him the Resurrection Stone."

"_Prophecy? Septima?_ The Resu…That means he can come back; in human form! He can come back Severus!" Hermione began to cry hysterically just had Septima had earlier and Severus, once more, was there to comfort her.

"She was born of pureblood, muggle blood, Gryffindor and Slytherin. She was conceived on the seventh day of the seventh month just as the prophecy told. More importantly, Hermione, she was conceived on the day of the Black Moon."

Hermione pulled away from Severus and stared deeply into his raven eyes searching for reassurance, for explanation and for comfort.

"But Severus, during the Black Moon it is impossible for a woman to conceive a child."

"Evidently not. No child before Septima Snape has been conceived on the day of the Black Moon. So, not only is she the child of Voldemort's desired Prophecy but she is also that of Gridlewald's."

"I don't follow?"

"Gridlewald wanted was told that a child born on the day of the Black Moon to an antithesis of bloods would change the shape of the wizarding world. Gridlewald waited but the child never surfaced."

"But now she has…Our daughter Severus!"

"I know Hermione. It is paramount that we keep this a secret from all other than those necessary. Septima has potential power greater than the Dark Lord, Gridlewald and even Albus himself. She can, as the prophecy said, change the entire structure of our world."

"Thus we must protect her Severus."

"I will protect you all Hermione, until the day I die."

* * *

So, claps for those of you who guessed the obvious...Septima is the prophecised child...(i'm rubish at keeping secrets!)

Review and make me happy! Please?!


	32. Berated Outsiders

**A.N:**

It feels like forever since I last posted a chapter and for that you have my complete apologies. As much as I'd like to get lost in the world of Harry Potter I have a real life to contend with and a son to control. (Or try to!) To add to that I dislocated my knee playing football and I haven't been able to move about much. Argh! The pain! Anyway, thanks alot for bearing with me and my little story and thanks even more for reviewing.

Make a temporarily immobile person happy and hit that review button...please...

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Berated Outsiders

"Mr Malfoy!" bellowed Severus as he watched the first year add an overzealous amount of sliced flobberworm to his potion. "Never before in my life have I deemed a Malfoy an imbecile however, that particular name would fit you very nicely at this point in time. Tell me you stupid boy, just how much flobberworm should be added to the sleeping draught potion?"

"Half a foot Sir," the blond boy answered eyeing his Professor curiously; his father had spoke of Snape's foul moods before but today he was just unbearable.

"Well done Mr Malfoy," drawled Severus sarcastically as he slammed his fist down on the young wizards desk. "So please explain for I fail to find a logical answer of my own accord, just why you decided to add nearly two foot of **my **ingredients to that bubbling monstrosity you call a potion!"

"I don't know Sir."

"We're you trying to kill us all?" he snapped rhetorically.

"Of course not!" snapped Scorpius, momentarily losing his hold on his anger.

"Who in Merlin's name do you think you are speaking to boy? I don't know who put you on your high horse _Malfoy_, but I think you should take a few steps down because it's a long fall down."

Scorpius saw red…"I am a Malfoy, _Professor, _thus I was given the right to sit on my _high horse_ the moment my mother gave birth to me."

Severus snorted at the boy's arrogance. "How blissfully ignorant you are Mr Malfoy. You see, I know your family much better than a little boy like you would care to imagine, and know that they do not tolerate the shear idiocy you show."

"Professor I doubt that _you_ are a friend of the family," sniped the young boy who was growing increasing irate by his Professors rage.

"Maybe, Mr Malfoy, you should ask your Father who he used to run to when things got too much for his little soul to bare and asked your Grandfather who saved him from Azkaban." Severus eyed the young boy dangerously before breaking eye contact to glare at the rest of his gossiping class.

"**Silence**!" he bellowed. "Now, get on with your work and if I even hear you mutter you'll be scrubbing cauldrons for a month!"

The class resumed work on their respected potions at their Professors command and Severus began furiously marking papers. _'Malfoys!'_ he thought bitterly.

* * *

Hermione strode into Severus' Potions classroom purposefully and up towards his desk where he sat scrawling scathing comments onto some poor student's essay. The sight reminded her greatly of her own student days when she would try desperately for his approval or even acknowledgement via her assignments.

Severus didn't lift his head when he saw the figure approach his desk, presuming it was a student about to ask an inane question; a question of course that he would not answer.

"Can you not see I'm busy," he drawled his gaze never actually enquiring as to who the person was. "Go away or I'll take points for your…" Finally he looked up and to his surprise found Hermione. He glared at his class, visually demanding that they mind their own business and get on with their work before he allowed himself to revert his attentions back to his fiancé.

"Can I have a word Professor Snape?" asked Hermione quietly when his eyes fell back on her.

"Yes but it shall have to be quick because as you can see…" he looked once more towards his class, "I have a class of dudderheads to supervise."

"It shan't take long Professor," stated Hermione as she gestured towards his office. When they were both inside and away from prying ears Severus began.

"Hermione, I haven't got time for your dramatic silences so please, tell me what is wrong so that I can get back to my class."

"Severus I wish you wouldn't take it out on me. It's hard for me too."

"Yes it is Hermione but I'm her father I have to protect her."

"So do I Severus!"

"No you don't, it is my solitary job as her Father to protect her with my wand, my strength and my might."

"And just who do you think looked after her whilst you were blissfully unaware of her existence!" shouted Hermione.

"What a sensitive little notion," he snapped. "How dare you say that! The fact that I didn't know I had a child was your fault and not mine."

"Yes I know. I shouldn't have said that but you have to stop this solitary approach towards everything. You and I are a team now Severus. You have a family to think of."

"You think I don't know that Hermione! That is exactly why I am going to see Draco and Lucius tonight. If the Dark Lord is attempting to return, they will have been informed."

"I'm coming with you then," she said, naively believing he would simply accept her self invitation.

"You are carrying my child Hermione; I shall not put you in any unnecessary danger."

"I was carrying your child when I sent the killing curse at the Dark Lord. You weren't too bothered then!"

"I didn't know!" he shouted again.

"Yes well that is besides the point. I **am **coming with you tonight and we shall help rid that monster from our daughters mind together."

"I give up!" he sighed.

"Good. Now, as much as I enjoyed our little dispute," she teased sarcastically, "I didn't actually come here to discuss Septima."

"Oh?" he inquired.

"I have an appointment with Poppy in an hour and I'd like you to come with me."

"An appointment for what?"

"My third nipple," she joked but Severus just gawped at her.

"You've got a…"

"The baby, Severus!"

"No need for sarcasm is there? And yes I'm sure I can make it. I have a meeting with the Headmaster in half an hour but that shouldn't take too long. I will meet you in the infirmary the moment the meeting draws to a close. Okay?"

"Yes that's fine, but don't be too late. Poppy is doing us the favour, remember?"

"As if I could ever forget," he mused. "Hermione, I don't understand your insistence to have the baby here at Hogwarts. I can more than afford for you to go to a top wizarding hospital..."

"I appreciate your offer Severus," interrupted Hermione, "but if you had given birth before then you'd understand completely why I want to stay here surrounded by those that I know, love and trust."

"Of course, you win yet again. Now I'm sorry to have to rush you out but I have a class to teach."

"Speaking of your class Severus, do calm down and stop being so angry with them. It does nothing to scare a class half to death especially when brewing such a violate potion such as the Sleeping Draught. After all, it's not their fault what has happened."

Severus strode past Hermione and went to turn back into his classroom before turning back. "If I wanted your Professional advice on how to control my class, _Professor Granger_, be rest assured that I'd ask for it."

"Grow up Severus," shouted Hermione as he stepped out of the room. "We all have this hanging over our heads not just you!"


	33. Best Laid Plans

Chapter Thirty Three: Best Laid Plans

The pair of wizards sat in silence of contemplation as they mused over the words that had just transpired between them. Albus Dumbledore sucked ferociously on a lemon drop drumming his long fingers on his desk whilst Severus puffed on a cigarette in shear angst.

"So…I am going to see the Malfoys' tonight," continued Severus. "If anybody knows of a potential return then they do. As far as the death Eaters are concerned Lucius loyal to the cause."

"Are you sure that is wise my boy?" quizzed Albus still gazed by the information of which he had just been granted.

"What else can I do Albus? Please tell me for I am running rapidly out of ideas. That monster is in my daughters head; he plagues her dreams and infiltrates her emotions. I will not stand by and watch her dwindle away!" He slammed his fists down onto the headmaster's desk.

Albus ignored the younger wizards temper and carried on. "Severus I know you feel useless at the moment but I think the best thing to do in this situation is to wait."

"Wait for what Albus? Wait for him to finally take my daughter away from me?"

"Of course not! I love that girl as much as you do my boy, however one of us needs to approach this with logicality rather than rash decisions."

The Potions Master studies his friend for a moment whilst dragging on his cigarette. "Maybe you are right but I have to talk to Lucius."

"He is not to be trusted Severus."

"He is my friend!"

"A friend who made you take the mark you stupid boy!"

"I am not a boy!"

"Well act like it," bellowed Dumbledore finally, the situation overriding his ability to remain calm and impassive.

"Severus as far as the Death Eaters' are concerned you are also loyal to the cause. The last they saw of you was when you were forced to rape young Hermione. Your last act or rather contribution to their cause was one which placed you at the tip of their most trusted list. If they were aware of Tom's return then don't you think you would have been informed already?"

"Maybe you are right but I must try for the sake of Septima to regain as much information as I possibly can. If not then I might as well be rendered useless."

"Severus Snape, nobody could ever deem you useless." Albus and walked slowly towards the door of his office. "Come my boy, you have an appointment to attend. Hermione and your baby need you right now."

* * *

Severus strode towards the infirmary in lightening time, careful not to run (for it was an unwritten law that Snapes' neither danced nor ran.) He arrived in the small hospital wing just as Hermione had placed herself on the examination bed and Poppy had pulled out her wand to begin.

"Ah Severus," called the old medi- witch as he came to a halt beside the bed and kissed Hermione on the forehead, "You're late."

"A Snape is never late, Madam Pomfrey and instead arrives precisely when he means to."

"Yes, yes, Severus, whatever you say. Now, before I begin I shall explain, _briefly,_ the spells I am about to perform as I am sure Professor Granger will be keen to know. The first spell will check that everything in terms of the baby's health is as it should be. The next will enable me to examine the magical capabilities that the child potentially possesses and although the process is fairly foolproof it not always completely correct or reliable." She looked at the couple and swiftly continued. "The final spell of which I shall perform will reveal the sex of the baby; but if you wish not to know this then please tell me now before it is too late."

Hermione looked up at Severus who simply nodded in reply to her silent questioning. "As long as it's okay with Severus I think I'd like to know."

"I think that knowing the sex of the baby will be a good idea; it shall give us time to prepare," concluded the dark Wizard.

"Right then I shall begin."

Poppy raised her wand and with several swift movements and a whispered incantation smiled profusely at the pair. "The baby is perfectly healthy although you should rest more Hermione. I suggest you cut your working hours to at least 15 per week as it will do no good for you or the baby if you continue to work so hard."

Severus eyed his fiancé. "I will teach some of your classes from this point forth Hermione. I will not have you or the baby suffering because of your insistence of working around the clock."

"Later Severus," dismissed Hermione as Poppy began performing her second spell out of three.

A blazing green light burst from the tip of the medi-witches wand causing her to hurtle across the room. Fazed by the outcome the spell, she shook her head and regained her footing as made her way back over to the puzzled looking Professors.

"What on earth…?" asked Severus.

"I think, if my spell was not wrong, that the child was conceived on Halloween."

"Yes Poppy I think it was." Hermione turned to look at Severus who looked to be working out what "incident" had conceived their baby.

"I believe Severus it was the night of the leather," she whispered, not noticing either Severus or Poppy blush.

"Ah," began Severus simply as he turned rosy cheeked back to the medi-witch.

"What difference does that make Poppy?" asked Hermione.

"As you both know, Halloween is a night of powerful magic. As such, much like the Black Moon it is very difficult for a child to be conceived on the said night. To add to this your baby has remarkably powerful parents and so taking that into its own accord, it must be very magically capable. Your child will have extraordinary powers."

Severus and Hermione exchanged glances. "And what of the child's sex?" asked Severus anxious to know the answer.

Poppy raised her wand for the final time over Hermione's stomach and watched as a soft blue glow emanated from her wand. "I believe you are going to have a son. Congratulations!"

Hermione looked up at her fiancé who had a huge smile across his face. He too looked at her before kissing her passionately on her lips.

"Thank you Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "for making me the happiest man alive."

"You do know what this means though Severus," began Hermione as she broke their kiss. "Septima was right. She is going to have a little brother."

* * *

After their appointment with Poppy, Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand back to their quarters ignoring the quizzical glances from the students they passed. Just as they approached the foot of their tower, Scorpius Malfoy walked past with two other Slytherin boys at his side.

"Mr Malfoy," called Severus as the boy turned back to look at his head of house. "Tell your Father that Professor Granger and I will be visiting your home tonight at around eight."

"Of course Professor," replied the boy through gritted teeth, "I shall owl my parents immediately."

* * *

"Eli!" called Hermione as they stepped into their living room to find it surprisingly vacant.

"Yes Miss?" asked the strange little elf as he apparated before the hand entwined Professors.

"Where is Septima? I thought she would have been playing with you."

"The little Miss was tired and so I put her straight to bed."

Severus stepped forebodingly towards the elf. "I told you not to let her sleep!" he bellowed causing the Elf to step back in fright.

"Eli, is sorry master but the little Miss couldn't keep her eyes open…"

"You stupid creature…I told you and you disobeyed."

Hermione placed a soft hand on Severus' shoulder. "Leave him Severus; he thought he was doing what was right."

"I told him Hermione!"

"Yes you did but everybody makes mistakes."

"That is no excuse and you know it! He will be in her dreams right now Hermione and you know that I cannot stop him until she wakes of her own accord."

"Then we must be there for her when she wakes. There is nothing else we can do."

Severus slumped onto the sofa in defeat pulled Hermione with him and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and snuggled into her chest.

"I love you," he whispered. "But I just feel so helpless."

* * *

**_Has anybody worked out what the title of this whole story is yet and where it comes from? And also has anybody found the line I stole in this chapter (its altered a little.)_**


	34. Cantabile Reasoning

**A.N:**

Now for this chapter I expecially want reviews...you'll either love it or hate it and I want to know which.

Also, a few people have questioned my decision about bringing old Voldemort back and I just want to clarify that I've only brought him back into this story so that it leads up to the next story that I write. (I'm thinking of doing a triliogy?) What do you think?

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four: Cantabile Reasoning

They apparated just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, just as they had informed the youngest of the family, at eight o'clock that evening after a long hot soak in the bath. Severus reached for Hermione's hand and placed in within the confines of his own as he guided her up the narrowing moonlit path and up to the large black oak door of the manor.

Instantly on their arrival, the door was pulled open by a shorter than normal looking house elf who gestured for them to enter the house. Only once they were all inside and the door firmly closed behind them did the elf introduce himself (as was customary for his kind.)

"I is Reguz," he began as it took the visitor's travelling cloaks. "If you would follow me, my Masters' are waiting for you."

The elf set off at alarming pace through a maze of winding corridors until he came to an abrupt halt and a slightly ajar door. "Reguz must goes now but the master says you must goes straight in." The elf disapparated leaving Severus and Hermione on their own. Not one to stand on ceremony, Severus pushed the door open confidently and led Hermione into the room.

Four blonde haired people sat along a large dining table laced with fine food and candles. The man at the head of the table rose the moment his guests entered the room.

"Severus my dear friend, thank you for coming this evening. It is an unexpected delight." Snape took his friends hand and shook it firmly before kissing Narcissa softly on the back of her hand.

"Narcissa, you look as beautiful as ever," he began, receiving a threatening glare from Hermione who was lingering behind him unsure about what to say or do.

"Miss Granger," greeted Lucius, taking Hermione's hand and kissing it softly. "What a pleasure."

"Mr Malfoy," said Hermione dryly, bitterness and hatred lacing her words.

"Please, call me Lucius and I would like to apologise for any former indiscretions on my part. I hope you understand the reasoning for my _previous _actions."

"Mr Malfoy…_Lucius_," she corrected. "I don't think I can easily forget the fact that you tried to kill me on numerous occasions, however, Severus trusts you and I trust Severus, so I think it necessary that I learn to coexist with you for the sake of him."

"Thank you Miss Granger, I hope that given time you and I can also become good friends."

Hermione "humph-ed" under her breath before turning back to the rest who sat around the long table.

Noticed the young witches gaze Lucius decided to formally introduce the rest of his family.

"Severus, Miss Granger," he began as he turned towards Draco. "This is Draco, as you of course already know, and to his right is Marcia, his beautiful wife."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy," said Severus, his tone lacking any sort of emotion.

"Please call me Marcia and it's a pleasure to see you _again_ Professor."

Hermione glanced at Severus for an explanation but he reverted his glare back to Lucius who gestured for them to sit.

"Now, as much as I'd like to believe you've come to meet the family Severus, I have reason to believe you are here for an ulterior purpose."

"Unfortunately my visit is not to bare good news."

"Uncle," began Draco who had previously remained quiet and holding onto his wife's hand. "Does the news you bare have anything to do with Scorpius?"

"Indirectly yes," answered Severus as he eyed up his '_nephew'_ for the first time in three years. The boy had indeed grown into the handsome man that his Father had described. His hair which was still an unnatural shade of blonde fell charismatically across his pale chiselled face, outlining his distinctive features.

"Please continue," prompted Draco.

"As I recently became aware, Scorpius is not the child of the prophecy which The Dark Lord forced you into. It seems however that my own daughter is the said child and that he is using her to attempt to return."

Marcia gasped and Draco placed a reassuring arm around her. "Don't be ridiculous Severus!" he snapped. "He can't come back, Hermione saw to that on July seventh. She and Potter ridded that scum a long time ago."

"As much as I'd like to agree with you Draco" began Hermione, "I can't. He is using our daughter via her dreams and trying to use the resurrection stone to return."

"Didn't Potter dispose of that?" asked Draco, baffled by the news that was playing about the room.

"He did. Or well he thought he did."

"The idiot!" hissed Lucius. "If the Dark Lord returns it will be on our heads."

"Lucius darling don't you see that is why Severus and Hermione have called here tonight," said his wife as she clasped his hand in hers. "We cannot let him return for the sake of not only Septima but also ourselves; for Scorpius."

"I know that Narcissa but if he does return then we will have to return to our roles as spies and I don't think I can place that mask on my face again."

"Father, he will not return," stated Draco simply, trying to reassure himself more than his Father. "We must make it so The Dark Lord can not control Septima's dreams."

"And how do you propose we do that Draco?" hissed Severus as he stood to pace before the table.

"I thought Potions were your expertise Uncle," teased Draco.

"They are, but a potion merely blocks him out, it does not eradicate him for good. Temporary measures will not suffice when it comes to my daughter!"

"Severus! Sit down!" shouted Hermione trying to issue some control to the conversation. The entire table watched in amazement as Severus Snape did as he was told.

"Wow 'Mione," laughed Draco, "if I would have know a good shag made him act so obediently I would have done it myself al them years ago!"

"Shut up Draco!" shouted Hermione. "This is a serious conversation."

"Yes, yes of course I apologise. However, I see no plausible way to rid him from her dreams."

"Neither do I" stated Severus. "Which is why I think we should let him return."

"Are you fucking mad!" screamed Hermione "This is Voldemort were talking about! You know the thing that murdered thousands of people; that tried to kill Draco!"

"We know exactly who he **is **Hermione," drawled Severus. "And that is how I know he is doing more damage to our daughter than he could if he was out in the open so to speak. Whilst he is in her head all we can do is watch as he slowly manipulates her but if is out in the real world we can kill him."

"Until, he comes back into someone's mind!" she shouted

"Severus, it seems your little Miss Know it all does not know it all!" chortled Lucius.

"Indeed not. Hermione, if one uses the Resurrection stone to regenerate life they cannot use it again. The stone is an object that once used simply vanishes into thin air; well to the person who has already used its services."

"You mean so if we kill him, he can never return?"

"Exactly."

"But if we do allow him out we won't be prepared."

"Neither will he. Do you know how many followers he has at the current moment?" asked Severus with a smile.

"A lot?"

"Not even close. One imagines that the number isn't even in double figures. You see Hermione, when he was defeated, people like Lucius lost faith; they came to our side, to the powerful side. Those who did remain faithful were taken to Azkaban and they all suffered the Dementor's kiss."

"It will take almost a decade for him to regain even a hundred supporters. By that point we will have numbers that will out do Death Eaters a thousand to one," concluded Lucius. "If we let him out of your daughters mind, he can no longer trouble her, more importantly he can't trouble the wizarding world. He will be an obsolete figure for years upon years."

"For once Lucius I agree with you," smiled Hermione.

"We shall inform the Order of our plans tomorrow evening and then relay any information onto you," said Severus as he took a glass of whiskey from Draco.

* * *

As the evening drew to a long awaited close, everybody had moved from the dining table at which their discussion had begun to various other places around the manor. Lucius and Narcissa were lost in deep discussion before a blazing fire, Severus and Marcia enjoying tales of old times in the kitchen over a bottle of wine and Draco and Hermione sat on a small sofa before a large window surveying the night's sky.

"I was named after a constellation you know," whispered Draco.

"You were?"

"Yeah, Draco means Dragon, which is also a collection of stars in the solar system. Of course I like to tell people that I was named after the Dragon of Erised.

"You trust me not to tell?" asked Hermione as she felt Draco place a hand over his.

"You were my best friend before I took potion Hermione, and time hasn't changed that."

"I'm glad to hear that Draco because I've missed you so much. I can't believe that you're actually twenty nine. You've effectively lived seven years longer than me."

"I can feel it too!" he chuckled. "Though I imagine I'm still a little too young for you. It seems you like your men more mature like my uncle!"

"Ha bloody ha Draco! Aren't you the little flibbertigibbet!"

"How did that happen Hermione? I always thought that you and I…"

"You know Draco," interrupted Hermione, "the ironic thing is, is that if Severus hadn't of been forced to rape me that night and you hadn't have been forced to take the time stasis potion we would have been together now. Infact if it wasn't for Voldemort we would have been engaged, not Severus and I."

"Serendipity hey?" whispered Draco, his tone contradicting his words.

"You know that's not what I meant Draco."

"I loved you Hermione and I never got the chance to tell you."

"And I loved you too but it wasn't to be."

"It _could_ have been," he whispered as he put a soft hand on her cheek. Hermione watched as Draco's face drew closer and closer to her own and somehow found herself closing her eyes in acceptance as his lips pressed against her own. Draco ran his tongue across Hermione's lower lip not noticing the dark shadow that watched him from the shadows.

Draco and Hermione didn't hear the soft pop of the figure disapparating.

"Draco stop!" snapped Hermione, his tongue alerting her to the reality of the situation. "I love Severus. We had our chance and it passed us by. I'm sorry but I have a fiancé to care for and you have a wife. We have families now Draco; things have changed."


	35. Schadenfreud

Chapter Thirty Five: Schadenfreude

Hermione disapparated form the manor rather hastily, after Lucius had informed her of her other half's early departure. It was not like Severus to simply abandon her, especially when it meant leaving her alone in the company of half a dozen former Death Eaters, and so his exodus from their get together raised many unanswered questions in her mind.

After saying several swift goodbyes to the Malfoy family and disapparating, she made the familiar journey up from Hogsmede with her wand outstretched and her arm aloft; it would not do to be caught off guard at such a late hour. When she finally arrived home, thankful to be out of the cold and impenetrable darkness, it became apparent that Severus had already tucked himself up in bed. A distinctive musk of alcohol flowed fiercely and without reserve through their quarters, and shards of glass lay scattered across the living room floor.

After '_scourify-ing' the_ mess and popping in to check on her daughter, Hermione made her way into the bedroom where Severus was feigning sleep. She quickly undressed down to her underwear, desperate to cuddle into his sleeping form and muse over the nights events.

As she slipped into bed beside Severus, she leaned over his bare chest and traced the outlines of his jaw and nose softly with her fingertips. She kissed him tenderly on his passive lips before whispering, "I love you Severus," and settling back down beside him.

As she lay back down, she left one arm draped over his chest and spooned his side, revelling in the feel of his bare skin upon her own; there was something rather magnificent about moments such as these. Severus however, who would have otherwise enjoyed and capitalised on her touch, simply lay in the darkness, anger and resentment mounting within his body. His over indulgence in whiskey prior to her return home, made it almost impossible for him to react in the way he would like; he hadn't the energy for an argument.

Remembrance of the nights entailments flashed before his eyes as he recalled the tears that had welled up in his eyes as Draco's lips neared Hermione's and more so, as she allowed them to touch. He had disapparated as their brief kiss deepened; too frightened to watch where the kiss would lead and to incredulous to intervene. For whatever reason that was lost to him, Severus Snape had not reacted, he had not hexed Draco; he hadn't even confronted the younger man. It seemed that love stood in his way.

* * *

As the minutes passed by, both Hermione and Severus lay in silence by each others side; Hermione thinking that he was asleep and Severus doing his best not to react as she ran her soft hands through the thin blanket of black hair that graced his chest.

Impatient with her inability to sleep at the present time and aroused by the smell and touch of Severus' skin on her own, Hermione began kissing his bare stomach and down his legs, deliberately missing that sensitive area in between. Encouraged by her own boredom she continued to kiss along his exposed skin, listening intently as the breathing above the covers began to hasten.

Momentarily, Severus obliged to her ministrations before reality hit and the thought of her and Draco reiterated in his consciousness. Forcefully he pulled away from Hermione, throwing his back onto the headboard so that she would stop her kisses.

Astounded, Hermione brought her head back up to her pillow and looked up at Severus who was rubbing his temples in distress and clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Severus, what on earth is the mater with you!" she stated, less forcefully than she expected.

"Tell me Hermione, what you would do in my position?" he asked, regaining little bit of control over his wild emotions.

"And what position is that?" she asked, presuming he had inappropriately stopped their foreplay to ask for Professional advice.

"Imagine…that you saw the woman you love in the arms of another man, and more incredulously saw that she accepted his kiss as if it were your own."

"Severus I…"

"Would you wait around to find out if it was just a kiss, if it is sex, or if worst of all its sex and _love_? Would you stay knowing life would always be a little bit harder? Or would you cut and run?"

"Severus…I…It was a momentary lack of judgement…I…I'm such a fool…"

"Yes, you are" began Severus, his voice breaking as the tears welled up in his eyes, "but you've also made a fool out of me, and you've made the life I live foolish too."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a soft tear fall on her shoulders just before he pushed her off him. Black eyes met brown as their bodies parted and he promptly turned his back on her.

"Goodnight," he stated, meaning it as more of a closing statement rather than a loving well wish.

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning she was alone in her bed, the soft outline of where Severus had laid, the only sign of his existence. She groaned inwardly as a solitary beam of sunlight split through the partially parted curtains, and she remembered Severus' speech the night before. To be blunt, it had broken her heart.

Downtrodden, and not in the mood to either face her classes or Severus, Hermione reluctantly dressed before collecting her first year essays and heading down to breakfast.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, all in terms of meal time behaviour was resumed, and Severus sat with his customary scowl dampening his face as he poked at a plate of toast and eggs. As she took her place beside him he didn't even look up from his plate to acknowledge her arrival.

"Severus…" she whispered and placed a hand on his lap underneath the table.

"I have no time for your inane excuses or conversation _Professor_," he snarled as coldly as he would when addressing a student, "so I suggest you either keep your _**mouth closed**_ or leave this instant."

"How can you sit their and be so pitiless when all I am trying to do is explain?" She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her voice down to the bare minimum and guarded from student ears'.

"Explain what Miss Granger? I saw what I saw and you did what you did. My eyes did not deceive me but it seems that you did."

"As soon as I realised what was happening I pulled away from him Severus, did you not here me do so?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes but they remained sparse of all emotions other than hurt and detest.

"One would have assumed that you and Mr Malfoy had grown out of such ostentatious displaces of adolescent affection. Presumption in this case, proves to be an unreliable evaluation of the matter at hand."

Severus looked through Hermione and over to Albus who was locked in conversation with Minerva.

"If you'll excuse me Headmaster, I have lessons to prepare but I would appreciate it if you could spare some time for me later on. I have much to discuss with you."

"Of course Severus my boy," smiled the older wizard as he stroked his grey beard. "I will come around before dinner if that suits you."

The Potions Master stood swiftly and without replying, before striding out of the hall, taking various points from every house but his own, as he passed the four house tables. Hermione was left on her own, disgruntled and heartbroken; she was desperate to explain but he refused to listen.

"It seems Severus has his customary bee in his bonnet again," began Minerva as she moved to sit beside Hermione.

"I'm afraid this is all my doing this time Minerva," sighed Hermione in reply.

"You know Hermione, relationships sometimes venture off track but it does no harm to let them pause and stop for gas every often. All relationships, whether serious, passionate, lustful or even platonic need time to breathe. Whatever has happened Hermione, I can see its time to take one of the said breaks. Let him muse over what 

has happened, let him decide on a course of action of his own accord and let him conclude a conclusion on his own."

"But how can he conclude anything when he fails to listen to the full story?" she replied rhetorically.

"That is for you to decide. Occurrences taken out of context can lead to disastrous results and to avoid such catastrophes one must ensure than the context is restored and the event understood fully."

"And that is all I am trying to do; explain myself. But Severus, he just builds walls around himself and wallows in his own pity. He is stewing in unnecessary anger."

"Yes Hermione he undoubtedly is, but it is up to you to inform him of the facts and then to let him stew in something much more truthful. After that my dear all you can do is wait."

* * *

"Turn to page two hundred and ninety three!" Hermione began before shortly adding, "**now!**"

The first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class sat in silence, sensing the foul mood of their Transfiguration Professor and not wanting bait her anger any further.

"Today, I haven't the patience or energy to put up with your foolish questions or inane conversations, thus I expect complete silence for the remainder of the lesson. Anybody who fails to comply with these simple rules will be forced to endure a weeks worth of detention with the joyful being whom is Professor Snape," she finished sarcastically.

A handful of students chortled at their Professors dig at her colleague; others inwardly noted this and granted her a little more respect than they otherwise would have. The Slytherins however scowled, the jibe at their head of house was not welcomed.

"Something to say Mr Dixon?" sniped Hermione as she noticed the frown on the young Slytherin's face.

"No Professor," he muttered.

"I would accept your diminutive answer if it weren't for your contradicting tone of voice. One presumes, after taking into account that you are a Slytherin, you have something more that you'd like to say on the matter."

The boy didn't reply.

"No, please Mr Dixon, be my guest. Say what you wish to say for it will do no good at all to keep it all locked in your head. Do not stand on ceremony."

The boy looked at his friends who nodded for him to begin. Hermione inwardly smiled at the boy's necessity to consult his peers before acting.

"Well Professor, I just don't think it's fair that you take jibes at _our_ head of house, whilst he is not even in the room to retort."

"I shall pass it on to Professor Snape, how much you care, Mr Dixon. Ten points to Slytherin for being so well…_concerned_."

"Now, for those of you who actually want to learn and not _gallantly_ defend their seemingly _flawless _head of house," she said sarcastically as she smiled at Mr Dixon and his friends, "turn to page two hundred and ninety three!"

* * *

**Did he react how you'dl like? Ooh let me know soon, I'm excited to hear from you!**


	36. Grandiloquence

**A.N...**

Personally,I love reading people's authors notes because they give you a little insight into their lives. With my writing you can probably tell when I'm in a good/Bad/annoyed or even sexy mood because the characters take on my mood.

Also, im intrigued about how many readers are male and how many are female. So for the sake of my own curiosity I ask you, when you review, just say in passing whether you are male/female. Thanks xx Oh and if anybody wants to email me, feel free :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Grandiloquence**

Hermione arrived home a little earlier than Severus after classes and only presumed that he was with Albus filling him in about their 'plan.' She sat on the small but cosy armchair before a blazing fire, with one of his _special_ and harmless cigarettes placed between her index and forefinger.

At just gone six o'clock Severus returned with his cloak draped lifelessly over his arm and threw it onto the couch upon which he then sat. He didn't once lift his head to look up at Hermione and instead walked over to the bookshelf, picked up a large book and then sat back down to read.

"I pushed him away Severus," she whispered trying to direct their silence into something more productive. "True, I did accept his kiss for a mere second or two but reality hit and I knew that I wanted you."

Severus still sat in silence pretending to focus on his book.

"Severus, I need to explain what happened and your being so very juvenile and just ignoring me."

"Do you ever think Hermione, that maybe people ignore you because they don't want to listen!" he snapped.

"All I'm trying to say is that I rejected him. I rejected him because I want you. I love you!"

"Women who are in love do not kiss men whom are not theirs to kiss."

"Women who are in love are still allowed to make mistakes," she retorted.

"Mistakes which in ruin their own relationships? Tell me, was he worth it?"

"You ask as if I slept with him!"

"You kissed him like you wanted to!"

"I kissed him for a second. A second Severus! You of all people should know that one mistake in the heat of the moment means nothing."

"My mistakes are nothing like yours!" he bellowed.

"Oh no," she began sarcastically. "Taking the Dark Mark is no where near as bad a mistake as kissing an old friend for a mere second!"

"I took the mark to protect you and your little friends! I took it to save Lily!"

"And look where it got you Severus!"

"It got me here with you!" He paused, realising what he had just said. He wanted to hate Hermione, to punish her for what she had done but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her; he loved her.

"Severus, I was a fool; a classic fool, but it meant nothing. _He means nothing_. I love you! I 'm carrying **your** son, I am the mother of **your** daughter and I have **your** ring on my finger! What more proof do you want that I want you?"

"I want you to prove that you'll never hurt me again. That you'll never kiss another man until the day you die."

"And I will earn my trust. You are all I want and all I need."

She walked over to where he was sat and lowered herself onto his lap. Slowly, she placed his face in her palms and pressed her lips against his passionately. When she broke away she ran her tongue along his lower lip.

"These lips are all I want on mine," she whispered before she placed her hand atop of his. "These hands are all I want on my body…and these arms" she continued in a soft hush, "are all I want to hold me every night until morning comes."

"Then those are what you shall have Hermione, until the day you no longer want them and as long as I know that your body and soul is _all_ mine." He gripped her wrists and placed them over her head and went to kiss her. Just before he reached her lips he stopped and searched her eyes.

"Will that be so Hermione?"

"Always."

* * *

"Hermione wake up!" said Severus in a demanding tone as he shook Hermione for what must have been the seventh time that morning.

Hermione stirred and let her eyes focus properly upon the person before her. "Goodness Severus, its Saturday what on earth are you waking me for at this hour."

"Because Hermione, I thought we could take Septima to muggle London for the day. Albus has just owled me with his support on the situation and agreed that we should take her to a psychologist."

"Do you even know what a psychologist is?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I do, what do you take me for?"

"Oh let me see…Oh yes, a muggle hater."

"Hate is a strong word Hermione and not the appropriate one to use. If I hated Muggles so, then why do I love you dearly?"

"Because I'm not just any _Muggle_Severus Snape and you know it," she smiled before she wrapped her arms playfully around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. Severus protested as she rolled on top of him and began kissing his bare chest playfully.

"Hermione, we have an appointment and mustn't be late!"

"If you wish not to be late, then why do you flaunt your beautiful, half naked body in front of me?"

"I was not _flaunting _anything," he berated, "I was just about to get in the shower. That is why I am '_half naked'_."

"I think you wanted me to pin you down like this. I think you planned it all because you're a devious little Slytherin." She eyed him suspiciously.

"And what if I did?" he teased as he kissed her neck. "Is it so wrong for a devious Slytherin like myself to want a beautiful woman straddling me first thing in the morning?"

"No I guess not," she finished as she kissed all the way down his body until she reached the tip of his boxers.

"I think its time I showed you how much I want you," husked Hermione as she pulled his boxers down freeing his erection. Above the covers Severus sighed and closed his eyes in anticipation.

"I think it is," he agreed as she kissed his tip.

"Daddy?" called as sweet little voice from the door way. Severus jolted up and sat back against the headboard but Hermione remained in position.

"Erm…yes Septima?"

"Why is Mummy playing hide and s-week under the covers?" she asked as she hopped onto the end of her parent's bed.

"We're playing a little game aren't we 'Mione," he began through gritted teeth as Hermione came to sit beside him.

"Oh yes. Daddy thought it'd be fun if we played hide and seek."

"Mummy you are very silly; under the covers is never a good place to hide. When Eli and I play he always hides there because he's silly but when I play with Grandpa he just make himself invis-iwlbe because he is clever."

"Oh how right you are young lady," smiled Hermione to her daughter as she came to sit on her lap. "I shall remember that for when your Daddy and I next _**play**__!"_

Beside her Severus gulped at her innuendo. "And will we be _playing _soon my love?" he asked.

"Very soon, however I believe anticipation heightens the pleasure of such _games_." Hermione winked at him seductively and Septima just giggled.

"You two are very strange," she said.

"More strange than you'll ever imagine," smiled Hermione.

"Septima, as much as I enjoyed your _play time tips_, I think its time that you go and dress. We have a very busy day ahead of us."

"Where are we going, Daddy? To visit Uncle Harry?"

"No we are not visiting _Potter_!"

Hermione snarled him for his tone and he soon corrected himself. "I mean, no we are not visiting _Uncle Harry. _We are going to visit muggle London to see a clever man who can make your dreams a more happy place to be."

"But my dreams are happy now Daddy," she corrected.

Severus looked from Hermione to Septima. "I meant Tom Septima."

"Tom's gone away Daddy," she stated simply.

"What do you mean _gone away_?"

"You are silly sometimes Daddy," giggled the dark haired witch.

"So you say, but Septima you **must** tell me where Tom is!"

"Calm down Severus," said Hermione as she held her daughter. "You're scaring her!"

"I want to know where that bastard is!"

"Yes, so do I but you should tread with care when it comes to our daughter."

"I know how to handle my own daughter!" he sniped.

"He's gone Daddy!" shouted Septima wanting to break her parent's feud. "He's gone!"

"We have established as such Septima but _**where**_ has he gone?"

"He said that the stone has been returned to its rightful owner and he can live on his own now. He said to thank you for being a loyal servant and letting me be his home for so many years."

Severus screwed his fists up into tight balls and launched a glass of water across the room. "How dare he! How fucking dare he thank me as if I would give my daughter to him willingly!"

Hermione pulled Severus into her chest and held both him and Septima tight.

"Neither of you will fall victim to that man ever again," she whispered.

"Hermione, don't be a fool. When he returns, I will have to resume my role as spy."

"When that time comes Severus we shall have this discussion. Until that point however we will not. The only role you are playing until that time comes is that of my husband and the children's father. We love you too much to lose you all over again."

* * *

**A.N:** I'm almost twenty chapters further than what I thought I'd go and I'm afraid fatigue is kicking in. Unfortunately, I have a huge work commitment coming up and I'll have to bring this sector of the tale to a head.

But...I am definitely making this a trilogy and I've had some very positive feedback to do so. I think I'll write 7 or so more chapters and then post the start of PART TWO in about 2 weeks time. So my break won't take to long...

Please keep reviewing because I need not only motivation but inspiration. Please Please review and I promise not to take too long wrinting PART TWO


	37. Threats

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Threats**

"It was Draco," replied Lucius to Severus who looked on in shock.

"Why?" stated Severus simply.

"Because, he wanted to protect your daughter as much as any of us."

"It wasn't his task to complete!" bellowed Severus in reply.

"I don't understand you Severus. My son has just saved your daughter from a lifetime of haunted dreams. He has enabled her to lead a normal life. Tell me is she not happier now the deed has been done?"

"Of course she is happier. But it is I, her father, who should have catalysed that happiness."

"Don't be so down right stupid!" bellowed Lucius as he glared at his friend. "As long as she is happy what difference does it make who ridded The Dark Lord?"

"A lot of difference actually. More than you could ever know."

"Then please fill me in on the details because I am growing tired of your attitude."

"I have little time to supply you with inane details and instead must go and visit the hero of the hour."

"By that I presume you mean Draco."

"Indeed I do. That boy has a lot to explain."

"Yes I'm sure he has," finished Lucius as he stood to escort Severus out.

"Thank you once more for seeing me this afternoon Lucius, I'm sure you had more important things to do."

"_People,_ to do Severus, and no, Narcissa can wait until later. Friends first, hey my old friend?"

"Lucius you do have such an _interesting_ way with words. Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

"Oh, hello Severus, what brings you here darling," greeted Marcia as she opened the front door to the black clad wizard.

"I'm here to see Draco if he is around."

"Yes he's just in the gym at the moment, but please come in and I'll call him."

Severus stepped into the hallway as instructed and followed Marcia down a long corridor. She led him inside what he presumed was a small sitting room and he took a seat on the green leather sofa.

"He shan't be long," began Marcia. "Can I get you a whiskey or something whilst you wait?" she asked.

"No thank you, this isn't a social call," he replied more harshly than he expected.

"Oh that's a shame;" Marcia continued, dismissing his cold tone, "we don't have many visitors. You should bring Hermione and Septima over one afternoon. Draco and I would love to see you all again."

"Maybe. With the baby on the way and the wedding to plan, Hermione and I haven't got much time to socialise."

"Don't you get lonely?" she asked.

"Never. My daughter and Hermione are all I need."

"I'm glad that you've finally found a requited happiness Sev. You deserve it." Marcia bent down and kissed him on the fore head.

"Not _cavorting_ with my wife are you Uncle," called a playful voice from the doorway.

Severus turned to face the blonde man who strode into the room and shook his hand.

"No I believe that is your job isn't it Draco," he replied, the moment Marcia had left the room.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Severus."

Severus stood and looked down on the younger wizard with menacing intent. Draco, who was looking up at the slightly taller man, remained silent unaware of what was running wildly through his former Head of House's mind.

Severus stepped one step closer to his _nephew _so that their noses were almost touching.

"Tell me, Draco, when I granted you permission to even look at my wife-to-be?"

"I need not be granted your permission to _look _at my friend_."_

"Platonic looks indeed require no permission, but promiscuous looks however do_."_

"Uncle," began Draco as he sensed Severus' anger and stepped back slightly. Severus once more closed the gap between them.

"If I did not grant you permission to_ look _at Hermione, why did you think that I would allow you to touch her?"

"We have a history Severus, it just happened, I…"

"Regardless of your history you stupid little boy, she is not yours to kiss. Do you not have a wife of your own?"

"You know I do Severus but like I said..." Draco stopped as Severus brought his wand to his throat.

"Like _**I said, **_she is not yours to kiss. I am the only one who can kiss her lips and I am the only one who shares her bed. You would do well to remember this little boy, for next time I shall not be so forgiving."

"It was a mistake Severus. A stupid, hurtful mistake."

"Indeed it was. Any further mistakes on your part will prove fatal. You wouldn't want young Scorpius growing up without a father now, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Do not **tempt **me!" Severus retorted as he dug his wand further into the young mans throat.

"Oh and with regard to my daughter, never again do anything that will affect her without my knowing!"

"I got rid of Voldemort for her."

"Are you her Father?" asked Severus mockingly.

"Of course not! Hermione and I never…"

"It was a rhetorical question, you fucking idiot!" bellowed Severus as he pushed Draco up against the wall with brutal force. "I was Hermione's first and I will be her last. She is mine as is my daughter. Remember that Draco!"

Severus spun on his heal and turned to leave, leaving Draco gasping for air behind him. '_That will teach him," _he thought.

* * *

To his dismay, Severus arrived home to a full house. When he walked through the door Albus, Minerva and the Potters all sat in his sitting room enjoying a cup of tea. They all turned to face him as Hermione stormed out of kitchen and up to him.

"Where have you been!" reprimanded Hermione.

"You know where I've been," replied Severus, shocked by her distraught.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking the question would I?"

"I went to see Lucius as I said, and stopped of at Draco's on the way home for a _friendly _chat."

Hermione's anger faltered and she looked a little nervous at his reply. "Well, erm, you should have informed me because as you can see, we have visitors!"

"Oh yes, so we do," he answered sarcastically as he took his seat. "Come here angel," he said to Hermione. She sat obligingly on his lap.

"So Severus," began Albus as he sipped his tea. "What did Lucius have to say about Septima and Tom's separation?"

"Well, it seems Draco performed the spell and initiated the resurrection stone. The Dark Lord is now free, however he is not fully operational."

"You make him sound like a toy Severus who has not yet been wound up enough to act," interrupted Harry.

"Potter," replied Severus. "When I need your input I shall ask for it!"

"Severus!" snapped Hermione. "Don't be so rude; Harry was only trying to help."

…

Severus rubbed Hermione's now overly protruding stomach lovingly as the conversation progressed.

"Mrs Potter, did Albus accept your application?" asked Severus.

"Yes he did. It is now official that I shall be the new Muggle Studies teacher once the year is out."

"Then I believe congratulations are in order," he replied, before smiling briefly at the red haired, young witch.

"Thank you Severus."

"Speaking of all things Hogwarts," piped up Minerva, "have you and Hermione sorted out which classes you shall be substituting. You should listen to Madam Pomfrey Severus; it will do the baby no good…"

"Baby!" screamed Harry from the opposite armchair.

"You don't know?" queried Minerva McGonagall apologetically.

"Hermione!" continued Harry. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes Harry I am."

"But you can't be! How is that even possible?"

"Well," sniped Severus sarcastically, "when a man and a woman love each other very much…they shag and make lots of babies and be happy!"

Minerva giggled along with Albus and Ginny but Hermione and Harry just looked mortified.

"Fuck off Snape! You know I never meant that and you know that I don't want to hear details."

"Then why did you ask how it happened?"

"I just meant…I didn't think you and he did **that**," said Harry to Hermione who was still sat on Severus knee.

"What did you think we did when we were in bed Harry, play scrabble?"

"Not just _in bed_ Hermione," corrected Severus, loving Harry's reaction to the whole situation.

"Severus," interrupted Albus, "I think you should stop teasing young Harry. It seems he is feeling a little nauseous at the thought of you and Hermione indulging in such activities."

"Is it upsetting your weak little stomach Potter?" Severus continued. "If so, maybe I should carry on!"

"I think that's enough Severus!" finished Hermione. "Now to answer your previous question Harry, yes I am pregnant. Our son is due in July."

"Oh that's wonderful," began Ginny as she leapt from her seat and hugged Hermione tightly. She kissed Severus on the cheek also in congratulations. "Hadn't you get a move on with the wedding then?" she asked as she sat back down beside her shell shocked Husband.

"Yes we had I suppose. I was thinking that we should have the wedding mid June so that we have plenty of time to prepare both beforehand for the day itself, and afterwards for the baby. Is that okay with you Severus?" she asked as she turned back to her fiancé.

"As long as I get to marry you Hermione, I don't care when, where or even how." He kissed her passionately on the lips and then turned to smirk at Potter who had turned an off shade of green.

"I was wondering Albus, if you could perform the ceremony and if Ginny and Minerva, you would be my bridesmaids?" asked Hermione.

"I would be honoured," smiled Albus as he wiped a stray tear from his blues eyes.

"As would I,"

"And I," finished Ginny.

"Oh and I suppose I'll just stay at home and baby sit!" sniped Harry sulkily at not being included.

"Oh will you Potter? Thank you ever so much. What with Eli being my best Man, I am short of a child minder!" he replied gleefully.

"Ignore him Harry!" interrupted Hermione. "You and Lucius are to be his Best Men so you shan't have the time to baby sit any body."

Hermione turned to Severus whose mouth was ajar in surprise.

"Why thank you for asking me!" smirked Harry to his former Potions Professor. "I am honoured!"

* * *

**A.N:**_ Review please...if you hadn't already noticed I only update when I have so many reviews. SO the more you review the more I post...please!_


	38. Matrimony

**A.N:**

- Sorry about the uncharacteristic delay...been busy busy busy with work but hey two days without an update isn't bad is it?

- Oh and when I write I like visual aids so I went internet shopping (without buying obviously) for Severus' and Hermione's wedding clothes. Go on my facebook and chech them out if you like...

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Matrimony**

In their separate bedrooms Hermione and Severus both stood before a mirror analyzing their attire.

In his, Severus eyed his dark grey suit with strange sort of scrutiny. He couldn't believe that he was stood before his mirror, hair combed and clad in an expensive tailored suit; more so a suit made for a groom…made for him

The shirt he wore was white, an unfamiliar colour to the Potions Master but a welcomed one at least. The colour represented the change in his life that he was about to embark upon, it represented him as a new man, a happy one and more importantly a family man. The tie he wore was similarly white; it brought a finality and finishing touch to the image of fresh and transformation that he hoped to portray to the world on this special day. _**Their **__special day._

For Severus, the day was about unity, portrayal of character and love. He would show the world of his love for Hermione and for his family. He would show his strength through his family alone and would issue a silent warning to those who threatened to break this love and unity. More significantly however, the day was to embark on a more serious and everlasting relationship with his beloved. He wanted Hermione to feel secure and loved, that she would never want or need anything should he be around and that he would always protect her.

Severus sighed with nerves as he straightened his long suit jacket and un-creased his cream waistcoat. _'Not long to go,'_ he thought.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she turned on the spot causing her pearl white dress to billow around her feet. Her hair was tamed much more severely than usual and fell loosely over her shoulders and her heart raced in anticipation as she thought of the events to come later that day; she was going to marry Severus Snape.

A lot had changed since her days at Hogwarts, not just in terms of her own personality but more so his. Severus was no longer her nasty and sarcastic Professor he once was and was instead her lover, her children's father and her husband to be. Despite the fact that she would never have guessed that he would be the man she would marry, she wouldn't change him for the world. She loved him more than she had ever loved another before. He was her world.

For Hermione, this day was a day of binding. It was an opportunity to show those who she loved that she also loved Severus with all of her being. It was a chance to prove that their love was secure, it was genuine and most of all, to receive the acceptance of their friends. Her friend's approval meant an incomprehensible amount to Hermione; she didn't want to disappoint them.

"Oh Hermione, you look…you look radiant," squealed Minerva as she stepped into Hermione's bedroom.

"Are you sure Minerva? It's not too tight around here…"

"Hermione, my dear you look absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than I believe anybody will be able to comprehend."

"Thank you Minerva," whispered Hermione as she hugged her former head of house tightly.

"Oh Hermione, my darling, why are you crying?"

"Because I've just realised how lucky I am. I have you, Albus, Ginny, Harry, Septima and Severus. What more could a girl ever want?"

"You are indeed very lucky Hermione but capitalise on that, do not waste time getting upset over it. Today is your special day."

"Indeed it is but Ron and the others should be here. Tonks and Remus should be sat in the pews as Severus and I take our vows and where are they? They're gone!"

"Gone but never forgotten Hermione. Somehow, I know that Nympahdora and Remus will be sat out there today wishing you the best of luck."

"I hope so Minerva. I truly do."

* * *

"Come on Severus, we haven't got long!" called Albus from his sitting room into the spare bedroom where Severus had resided the night before.

"Yes Severus, do get a move on otherwise Hermione will think you've abandoned her!" began Lucius.

"Oh do shut up the pair of you," replied Severus as he pushed open the door and greeted his friends.

Albus' and Lucius' mouths dropped at the sight before them as Severus stepped into the room.

"Wow Severus!" said Lucius. "You look remotely charismatic!"

"If you say so Lucius, now, where is that ruddy top hat that Hermione insisted that I wear?" he retorted as he scanned the room.

"I believe this is what you are looking for," answered Albus as he placed the hat atop of the younger wizards head. "I have to agree with Lucius, Severus and say that you look absolutely dashing. You really should wear white more often."

"You know Albus you sound an awful lot like a muggle clothes person when you speak like that," dismissed Severus.

"A mere _'oh thank you for your compliment Albus,'_ would have done just nicely Severus. Now shall we be going because otherwise we will be late?"

"Indeed we should," replied Severus as he apparated alongside Lucius and Albus.

* * *

They apparated into a large crowd of people who were all expecting their arrival. The area itself was a large forest clearing, decorated beautifully in golds, whites, reds and greens. Two sections of chairs were separated by a long isle made completely out of white silk. Severus let his eyes follow the silken carpet to where Hermione stood with Minerva and Ginny at either side. Even with her back to him, he could see that she looked absolutely beautiful.

As was tradition wizard ceremonies Albus (whom was conducting the service,) began to walk slowly up along the silken carpet, between the rows of people and up towards the front. He kissed Hermione's hand traditionally.

"Now," he began once he had everybody's attention, "I would like to welcome you all to this beautiful forest clearing to celebrate the union of two of the wizarding world's greatest people. Here, on this beautiful summers day, Hermione and Severus will exchange vows and participate in a binding ritual which will secure their love." He nodded towards Severus who began looking for a certain somebody before he followed Albus' footsteps up to the front.

"I'm here Daddy," called a small voice from just by his knees. Severus looked down to find Septima clad in a beautiful white dress, just like her mothers.

"You look beautiful young lady," said Severus as he picked his daughter up in his arms.

"So do you Daddy," she replied as she stroked his hair. "Your hair looks beautiful!"

"And it shall stay that way as long as you straighten my hat and leave it alone," he replied playfully. "Now, my angel, are you ready?"

"Ready?" she asked.

"To walk up the isle with Uncle Lucius and I."

"Why are we going to do that?" she asked incredulously.

"To perform the ceremony!" he said.

"But Daddy, I can't marry you. You're my Daddy!" she answered in panic.

"Obviously Septima. To perform the ceremony for your Mummy and I."

"Silly Septima!" she giggled as she gestured for him to begin his walk.

"Good luck," whispered Lucius in his ear as he walked slowly behind his friend.

* * *

Hermione felt a sharp elbow in her side as she heard the 'aww's' coming from the guests."

"Just look at that," whispered Ginny as she motioned for Hermione to turn round.

Not one for objection, Hermione turned on the spot to see Severus slowly making his way up the isle. He had Septima held protectively in his arms and she could see the shine of his teary eyes as he stepped nearer. Hermione's heart leapt as he drew close; he looked remarkable handsome.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he whispered as he arrived before Albus and beside Hermione. The bridesmaids and Lucius stepped to one side, leaving the pair alone with the headmaster.

"We shall begin," started Albus as he smiled at the pair.

"Today, Severus and Hermione, you will unite in a bond more sacred than any other. By the power of magic you shall be bonded eternally. The spells of which I am about to perform will portray and seal your love for the remainder of both your lives. If you wish not for me to continue, please say now." Albus paused and waited for a reply. Neither Hermione nor Severus spoke. "I take it that I shall continue" he said. Albus waved his wand slowly focusing it on each one of the pair momentarily. A green light circled them followed shortly by a red one. "By the power invested in me, I unite the almightily lion of Gryffindor and the vigorous snake of Slytherin in a lifetime of amalgamation." He waved his wand once more. "Let your different houses, merge to form a unique and powerful love, llet them guide you and help you to overcome any difficulties you may face."

The green and red lights merged and wrapped round one anther, creating a band of twisting colours. Albus once more raised his wand. "Let the power and love that you share be visible to all!" he bellowed as he flicked his wand. A myriad of gold lights burst from Albus' wand and surrounded the couple, causing several gasps to emanate from the onlookers.

"Bloody hell," whispered Lucius from behind Severus.

"It seems," began Albus as he attempted to quieten down the astonished onlookers, "that Hermione and Severus share an unusual and extremely powerful love. As most of you already know, love during these ceremonies is portrayed by the light of which emanates from the conductors wand. One Gold beam means and immense love so the fact that nigh on a hundred beams have just left my wand, proves that Hermione and Severus' love goes beyond that of the norm."

Hermione smiled towards Severus who looked as equally shocked as the rest of the onlookers; never before had he seen such magic.

"As such I deem it imperative to continue. Hermione, you shall say your vows first…"

"Severus, you have brought a happiness into my life that I never thought possible. You have saved me from a grievance cause many years ago and helped me never to wallow and instead come out a better person. Not only have you saved me and brought me back to reality, you have also took me further; you have given me love and equally a family. I love you more than I have ever loved another before and that shall be the case until the day I die; even then I will always be with you wherever you may be." Hermione cleared her throat as she felt it cracking under emotion. Severus smiled at her in reassurance and she continued. "Severus Snape, not only are you a wonderful Father but you are also loyal, immensely powerful, loving, caring, considerate, intelligent and to be frank, you're my hero. I Hermione Jane Granger, stand before all these witnesses, my friends and my family, to declare my undying love for you. I promise to protect you and care for you, to be faithful to you and to be here for you…until the day I die. I love you."

"And I, Severus Tobias Snape, promise to care for you, love you, honour you and cherish you. I shall protect you from **anything** that tries to harm you or our family in any way. I would lay down my life for you in a second as long as I knew that you would be happy and safe. You safety and happiness are all matters to me. Hermione, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the honour to lay eyes on and not only are you beautiful but you are also intelligent. Your mind shadows even mine, and your thirst for knowledge inspires me to be a better man. Before you returned Hermione, I was an obsolete figure, lost in a raging battle with myself. I was falling my angel, into an oblivion of loneliness, selfishness and hate but you saved me. You have changed me and made me a better man. For all those reasons, I love you and promise to make you my wife until the end of time."

Severus freely let his tears fall, not caring what those in the crowd thought of him; for once his emotional guard was to be let down. This was widely appreciated by the crowd as they too began to feel their eyes well up with tears; Harry Potter especially.

Severus felt a small hand reach up and wipe away his tears and then kiss his cheek.

"Don't cry Daddy, we all love you so very much," whispered Septima as she looked into her Dad's black eyes.

"I know angel, and that is why I am crying. I love you all with all of my being and I'm a very lucky man to have you."

"And us you," whispered Hermione as she stepped towards Severus who still had his daughter in his arms. Severus put his free arm around Hermione and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Without warning, a whole spectrum of colours whirled around the young family and the crowd of onlookers clapped and cheered. Hermione looked down to find a small gold band around her finger which read 'Semper'.

"Always," whispered Severus as he followed her gaze. "It means always."


	39. Post Celebratory Drinks

**A.N:**

- Please Exucse any spelling mistakes or otherwise silly errors...I'm a tad hungover and in need of a hangover potion - anyone got one spare?!

- Review, review, review, don't forget to review! (Make me smile!)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Post Celebratory Drinks**

Hermione sat on Severus' lap amongst a large group of close friends and family. It had been two hours since the ceremony had finished and all of the children had been put to bed. The remaining guests sat around a huge circular table drinking fine wine and whiskey in the candle lit Great Hall, indulging in merry conversation.

"So 'Mione," began Harry from opposite her, "How does it feel being Mrs Snape?" He laughed into his glass of whiskey before downing it.

"Oh my, I hadn't even thought about that," she mused. "_Mrs Snape…Mrs Snape.._." she tested how it sounded on her tongue and decided that she liked it.

"About that Hermione," started Albus, "shall I inform the students that you shall be referred to as Professor Snape from this point forth?"

"Well won't that get a tad confusing?" she asked, as she directed her question towards Severus.

"Yes it will but you are my wife and shall be referred to as such."

"Severus I need not a name to prove my love for you. If I remain as Professor Granger everybody will see by the ring on my finger, that I am your wife. Hogwarts with two Professor Snape's would just be too strange."

"And what are you trying to say my love?" he teased as he kissed her neck. Harry spluttered his whiskey at the sight.

"Oh please you two! If you want to consummate your marriage, then please do so away from my line of vision, otherwise I may be susceptible to puke."

"Shut it Potter," sniped Severus. "If I want to kiss my beautiful wife then I shall. And as for consummating this unity…" continued Severus in an attempt to rile his former student, "believe me that will be a _pleasure_ best served later."

Most people around the table giggled at Severus' one way banter.

"Severus my dear friend," began Lucius, taking his opportunity between conversations, "may I have a quick word?"

"Of course Lucius," replied Severus as he motioned to stand. "If you'll excuse me, my love, I'll be back in a minute or two," he said as Hermione raised herself off his lap, so that he could stand.

Lucius walked into the far corner of the hall and Severus followed.

"Severus I really hoped not to put a dampener on your special day but I have to tell you this."

"Lucius, you're making me rather nervous, so do hurry up before I do something rash."

"In that case I won't stand on ceremony…look at your arms."

"Look at my what?" replied Severus sceptically.

"Your arms."

Severus took off his suit jacket before rolling up his white shirt sleeves. On his left forearm shone the distinctive shape of the Dark Mark. His heart sank in disgust and a remote sense of fear.

"It can't be…that wasn't there…"

"…this morning," interrupted Lucius. "I know."

"But then why now?"

"Something has obviously happened in between this morning and now. Something which we predicted would take almost a decade to occur."

"Lucius it cannot be."

"You can see for yourself Severus that it is. And when it begins to glow like it used to he has a fully human form once more. We must return."

"I have a baby on the way Lucius. How can I be a double spy and a Father? I barely managed before and that was when I didn't have a family to care for."

"You will manage because you are strong my friend. Your family will make you a more powerful wizard than you already are."

"I can't face him again Lucius. And what happens when he finds out that Hermione and I are married?"

"You lie," replied the blonde wizard simply.

"I lie? And say what exactly?"

"That you are with Hermione for two reasons; an heir and sex. It's quite simple really."

"I will not have Hermione painted as a whore whom I use for such things!" bellowed Severus, causing a few uneasy glares from the table at the centre of the room.

"Then she will die Severus. _They all will_."

"I will not let them!" he hissed.

"Then you have to bow down at his feet and do his bidding. If not for your own sake but for Hermione's, for you're beautiful daughter and that baby of yours growing inside of your wife."

Severus dropped his head before sighing. "Go and inform Albus of the situation Lucius for I have a wife to hold right now."

* * *

"What was that all about Severus?" asked Hermione suspiciously, as he sat back down and she settled into his lap once more.

"Lucius just wanted to congratulate me for marrying the most beautiful on the planet."

"And you thought it appropriate to scream at him whilst doing so?" she asked.

"I didn't _scream _at anyone."

"Oh no Severus," she began sarcastically, "we all just heard you're whispers from over here."

Severus sighed.

"So are you not going to tell me what he said then?" she quizzed further.

"No I'm not," replied Severus quickly. "Not yet."

"I trust you will tell me when the time is right then."

"Of course I will Hermione, I have no secrets."

"I hope not."

* * *

Severus nodded at Albus as he returned to the table after his conversation with Lucius, to collect his travelling cloak.

"Hermione, my darling," he smiled as he kissed her hand. "Congratulations my dear and I have enjoyed today immensely."

"As have I Albus and thank you for coming," Hermione relied. "But I cannot help but think that that was you're cue to leave."

"Am I that transparent?" he joked.

"Sometimes," she chuckled in reply.

"With all seriousness, Hermione, I have work to do and must, regrettably, depart."

"You work too hard Albus but I'm sure it's for a good reason, so go if you must."

"Thank you my dear, once more for a beautiful day." He spun on his heal to leave but quickly turned back. "Oh and if you see Minerva and if she finally removes herself from the bar," he whispered back, "tell her I said to keep the bed warm because I'll need to seriously _unwind_ after work."

As he turned away to leave, Severus had turned a nasty shade of green.

"Must he always talk like _**that**_ in front of me?" asked Severus.

"Well, now you know how it feels to have someone you would rather not talk about sex talk about it!" piped up Harry with a smile.

"Indeed Harry," smiled Severus in return. "It seems I now feel the need to apologise to you!"

"Maybe you should get married more often Severus," teased Harry, "it seems it changes your personality dramatically!"

"Watch it Potter!" he snapped mockingly.

Hermione smiled inwardly at the banter between her husband and best friend. _Who would have thought it three years ago, Harry Potter and Severus Snape, talking amiably over a glass of whiskey?_ Once more Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron's face upon the sight. Her smile quickly faltered however, when she felt a gush of water plummet from between her legs and pool at her feet. _"Shit!" _she whispered.


	40. Meus Decorus Filius

**Chapter 40: Meus Decorus Filius**

Severus felt the water seep through his own pants just as Hermione whispered: _"shit!"_

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" he shouted, causing alarm amongst the other guests, one of whom included Poppy Pomfrey.

"I think my waters have broken…"

"You think!" he replied quickly, "of course they bloody have! Poppy quick come around here, the baby's coming."

Poppy immediately sprang out of her seat besides Molly Weasley, who looked a nervous wreck, and came to Hermione's side. Hermione on the other hand remained on Severus' lap, her dress drenched and her feet in puddles. She panted heavily as her contractions deepened and jolts of pain ran up and down her spine, whilst Severus rubbed her back with concern.

"Poppy can't you do something she's in agony!" he snapped.

"Severus, all I can do is get her to the hospital wing and without your help that is nigh on impossible. So, please cooperate with me rather than berate me and dictate your orders like you would if I was one of your dunderhead students!"

"My help? Have you never heard of a wand? You _are_ a medi-witch are you not?"

"Obviously, but I cannot levitate her to the hospital wing, for I must conserve my energy for the birth itself."

"**I don't care who takes me or how, just somebody do it now!**" screeched Hermione the pain increased and her back ached.

"For god's sake I'll do it!" interrupted Harry, who thus far had remained impartial to the whole situation. He pulled out his wand but it was knocked out of his hand almost instantly, and sent hurtling across the room by a rather ferocious 'expelliarmus.'

"If **anyone** is escorting **my** wife to the infirmary, to have **my **baby, then it is **I**!" snapped Severus as he returned his wand to Hermione. With one quick muttering of _'Levicorpus,' _Hermione was floating three feet above the ground and Severus strode towards the door to follow Poppy, who had gone ahead to prepare.

"Good luck!" called Molly Weasley from behind Severus and Hermione. "We'll wait around to see you and the baby later on!" she finished.

"Harry and I will too," shouted Ginny, "We're all here for you 'Mione!"

* * *

When Severus and Hermione arrived at the infirmary, Poppy was stood before a large pool of water clad in a long white cloak and white gloves.

"Undress her Severus, and put her in the water," ordered Poppy as she watched the Potions Master just stand there and examine his surroundings.

"Excuse me?" questioned Severus.

"Undress Hermione and then place her in the pool," she reiterated.

"I shall not undress my wife in front of you!" snapped Severus as he eyed the medi-witch with contempt.

"And out of which layer of clothing do you expect your child to come you silly man?"

"Severus!" bellowed Hermione between each of her heavy breaths and contractions, "do what Poppy says and undress me before I lose my temper and do something which I may or may not later regret!"

With a swift flick of his wand Severus undressed Hermione and placed her gently in the small pool of warm water.

Poppy eyed him determinedly.

"What now Poppy! I've done what you've asked so why are you staring at me?"

"Has Hermione not explained her birthing plan to you?"

"No. What plan?"

All eyes turned on Hermione. "I was going to tell you another time. How was I supposed to know that the baby was going to come early?" she panted.

"You weren't to know Hermione," stated Poppy, "but now you've got to tell him and we really haven't got time!"

"Basically Severus," panted Hermione as her face screwed up with pain, "I'm going to have a water birth…"

"You are **not **having our son in there!" he interrupted in disbelief.

"Well what did you bloody think I was doing in here Severus…huh, having a quick bath?"

"I don't know Hermione, I didn't think…"

"No well please try to because I am in excruciating pain and you are making this ten times bloody harder and more painful!"

"I'm sorry Hermione," he sighed, feeling guilty for being so ignorant to the situation.

"Yes, yes, wonderful, now can you please get in here!"

"In there?"

"Yes, in here Severus. Merlin, for such a bright man you are so very thick at times!"

"Thank you for than onslaught Hermione, but I can assure you that I am not getting myself in a state of undress, especially with Poppy in the room."

"Oh yes you bloody are. I am experiencing this pain because of you, so you will do **whatever** I say! Agh! Fuck! Poppy! Can you not give me anything for the pain?"

"I'm sorry Hermione I hadn't got anything prepared because he wasn't due until two weeks from now."

"Severus!"

"Okay Hermione, I will get in with you." He began to unbutton his clothes but noticed Poppy's gaze.

"Could you turn around, please Poppy? He asked but the medi-witch just laughed.

"Firstly Severus, you have nothing I want to see, and secondly I am too focused on your wife to care!"

Severus sighed in defeat and unbuttoned his suit jacket, waistcoat and finally shirt. Only then did he turn to his pants.

"Shit!" he snarled.

"For Merlin's sake Severus what's wrong now!" asked Hermione.

"I didn't put any boxers on this morning."

"To be frank Severus, I don't give a fuck! Get your skinny arse in this pool this instant!"

Sensing Hermione's pain and not wanting to upset her further, Severus obliged and removed his pants. Poppy stared wide eyed at him.

"I stand corrected Severus," she gaped, "I have got something I want to see! Merlin Hermione, no wonder you got pregnant at such a difficult time of year!"

"I don't think that, **now,** is the time to be discussing the size of my endowment Poppy," snarked Severus as he gestured towards Hermione, who was red faced and crying with pain.

He slid in the pool behind her and she rested her head thankfully onto his chest. He wrapped his legs either side of her spread ones and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're nearly ten centimetres dilated now, Hermione you can push…"

"Ten centimetres!" gasped Severus as the colour drained from his face.

Hermione pushed as she felt the next wave of pain in her. "And again Hermione keep going!" encouraged Poppy. As she pushed harder, Severus gripped her more firmly and had to shift in his position to hold her. When he did so, Hermione felt him semi-hard and pressing up against her.

"For fuck's sake Severus," she said as she nudged his penis. "That's what got us into this mess so can you please keep it off me for five minutes!" she screamed as she pushed harder.

"Molly Weasley, Harry and Ginny have asked if they can come and stand at the side of the room, Hermione," said Poppy as she came back over to them.

"Yes fine whatever, let them in…argh! Let them all in for all I care, just get the baby out now!"

"You can't let them in," snapped Severus, "I'm naked!"

"Yes and so am I Severus," retorted Hermione, "but I'm too preoccupied at the moment to care and so should you be!"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"And anyway…think how much it will annoy Harry to see us both naked together and you pressed up against me!" Hermione tried to smile, but the pain only heightened.

"Indeed! Let them in!" shouted Severus with a smile about his face. He kissed Hermione's neck in support, as she began to scream more loudly with the pain.

Harry, Molly and Ginny stepped into the room. Severus turned and winked at Harry.

"And why, is **he, **naked in the _bath_ with Hermione!" roared Harry.

"It's a birthing pool Harry," corrected the Med-Witch, "and during such births, the father of the child usually accompanies the mother to share the burden of the pain."

Harry just shook his head in disgust whilst Ginny and Molly scowled him.

"I can see his head now Hermione," began Poppy as she reverted her attentions back onto the young Professor. "Just a few more pushes!"

"Ah Poppy make it stop please I can't do it! Fuck, fuck, **fuck!**"

"Come on my love, just think, a few more pushes and we will be able to hold our son."

"It's alright for you to say Severus Tobias Snape! Because you…to make our son all you had to do were dress up in a bit of leather and then have a quick shag! What do I have to do…**this!**"

Severus blushed as Harry, Molly and Ginny burst out into fits laughter.

"So you like leather then?" teased Harry.

"Shut it Potter! If I wasn't in here I'd come out and finish what The Dark Lord started!" he retorted in anger.

Harry seethed.

"Severus!" screamed Hermione as she felt the baby's shoulders squeezing through. "If you ever come near me again with that log you call a penis, I will personally cut it off with an extraordinarily sharp object!"

Severus gulped

With one long scream, Hermione pushed as hard as she could until she heard the soft cries of her son. Poppy smiled as she placed the small pink little boy in a green towel and positioned him in his mother's arms. Hermione looked from her son and turned to Severus whose eyes were full of tears. She passed the baby over to him and he held him to his chest.

"My beautiful son," he whispered as he kissed his little fore head.

* * *

**If you have enjoyed this chapter (or not) and have the time to review please do, becuase I'm off work and bored...If you do I'll write two chapters today and post tomorrow! :P**


	41. Names

**Chapter Forty One: Names**

"How's the little man doing?" asked Harry as he and Ginny walked into the hospital wing to find Hermione and Severus sat on the bed, with their son secured in the Potion's Master's arms.

"He's just wonderful Harry," replied Hermione. "Every time I try and take him from Severus and lay him down for a nap, he just cries; seems we have a Daddy's boy on our hands."

"Who would have thought it hey," chuckled Harry towards Severus, "Severus Snape being a child magnet."

"You _humour_ is not required thank you Potter," snapped Severus as he felt his son wrap a small hand around his long forefinger.

"I agree with Severus, Harry," began Ginny, "this is no time for cheap jibes and rather a time for celebration."

"Yes Harry," teased Severus, "do listen to your wife, for she speaks more sense than you ever have."

"Boys, boys," tutted Hermione. "I will not have my two best friends arguing twenty four seven. Will you just let bygones be bygones and try to get along?"

"And take away all of my fun Hermione?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"Oh Severus do shut up," stated Hermione as she slapped his leg playfully.

"Yes Severus," mimicked Harry, "do listen to your wife as I believe she is speaking more sense that you ever have."

Hermione giggled. "And anyhow, the baby can't have his father and Godfather arguing over such silly things."

"Godfather!" snapped Severus. "I think not."

"And I think so," reprimanded Hermione. "Our son needs Godparents and I wish for Harry and Ginny to take on that role."

"And what about my wishes? I will not have a Potter being any sort of role model for my son."

"I am still in the room," interrupted Harry.

"Unfortunately," snarked Severus as he turned his attentions back onto his son.

"Look Severus, since Septima has no Godparents at the present, how about I let you choose her Godparents and I'll choose the baby's."

"What sense would that make when Septima is already friendly with Harry and Ginny?" he asked.

"I guess you're right actually," she agreed. "Harry, Gin, how would you like to be Septima's godparents?"

"We'd be honoured!" smiled Ginny.

"Of course 'Mione!"

"Well that is settled then. I will choose the baby's Godparents," suggested Severus.

"Yes I see no harm in that," agreed Hermione. "Although, we can't keep calling him _'the baby,'_ we do need to give him a name soon."

"Well I've been thinking about that already," began Severus as he eyed his sleeping son, "and I thought it best to inform you now, that any male child born of Snape heritage must have a name beginning with _'S.'_"

"What on earth for?" asked Hermione.

"Because it is customary for my family," he replied simply.

"What a stupid notion!" interrupted Harry. All eyes fell dangerously upon him, including an irate black pair.

"_Stupid notion,_ Potter?" he said dangerously as he stood. "Pray tell how a _Potter _can pass judgement on Snape custom?"

"Potter is just an important name as Snape, Severus" retorted Harry.

"How is that so?" quizzed the Professor as he neared his former student menacingly.

"Well just look at my Father…he was…"

"An arrogant twat, who was nothing but a coward and a bully…"

"Severus!" barked Hermione. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but this is the last… Stop this constant rivalry and bitterness. And that goes for you too Harry!"

"I'm sorry Hermione but…"

"No buts Harry James Potter, we are all family now and families do not fight with this ferocity. For the sake of my son and Septima, will you please start behaving like the decent wizard you are and behave appropriately to my husband!"

"And Severus," she added as she turned back to her husband, "Do learn to never again swear in front of our son. I will not have him growing up surrounded by profanities and turning into a disgrace of a wizard!"

"Yes Hermione you are right. I apologise."

"Indeed, now about this naming business, we've hit a bit of a problem."

"And what problem is that?"

"The whole: _'name beginning with 'S'_ malarkey."

"It is not _malarkey _Hermione, it is necessity."

"But I haven't even thought of any names beginning with S."

"I have considered many."

"Well then what are they?" she asked with intrigue.

"Well the first is Septimius…"

"Septima and Septimius; how original Severus!"

"Well today is June the seventh is it not and Septimus means "of the seventh."

"Yes but come on Severus, it's like calling your children the same thing!"

"Okay well how about Sebastian? Or is that to close to Severus for your liking?" he drawled sarcastically.

"If it weren't for your sarcasm Mr Snape, I would have given you a kiss for your suggestion; Sebastian is a lovely name."

"If I apologise for the sarcasm, can I still have the kiss?"

"If you're especially nice then, yes, _later._" she eyed him seductively and Harry playfully pretended to be sick.

"What about a middle name?" asked Ginny.

"How about Harry?" toyed her husband who instantly received a glare from Severus.

"I think not!" he snapped.

"My son's middle name is Severus!" Harry retorted.

"So it is, yet that does not make me any more inclined to name my son after **you**!"

"Boys!" interrupted Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione," they both said in union.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now as for Sebastian's middle name I think it's only fair that, seen as though I couldn't give him the name I planned because of the "S" rule, I should name him."

"And what name will you choose?" asked Severus, hoping that she didn't choose either Harry or Ronald. He shivered at the thought.

"Maximus," she said with a soft smile.

"Maximus?"

"It means_ 'the greatest,'_" she replied.

"And of course, he will be great," iterated Severus as he kissed his son.

"Welcome to the world Sebastian Maximus Snape," he whispered to the little boy in his arms.

* * *

"No way," replied Severus as he sat abruptly up in bed beside Hermione.

"It will be fine," she retorted with assurance. "I'm ready."

"It's been two days Hermione, there is no way on this earth I am letting you."

"And since when did you decide what I do!"

"When you gave birth to my son a mere two days ago! You are not, under _any_ circumstances, returning to work for at least another month."

"Severus, I am quite capable of making my own decisions. As such, I will inform Albus that I will be returning to work today."

"And what about Sebastian?" he asked as she turned on her side to face him. He lay back down in bed until their fronts were touching.

"I will transfigure a cot for him in our office. That way he is between our classrooms and if either of us here his cries we can see to him."

"I do not mix my work with my family!" he said forcefully.

"You were most definitely not saying that when we had sex on your work desk a few months ago!"

"That was different. It was spontaneous and nobody else knew of it."

"Well Minerva sure did when she walked in!" she replied in a giggle.

"Yes that was rather funny."

"We'll have to do that more often," she teased as she ran her fingers up his neck and up into his hair.

"You mean…"

"Well, maybe not today. Madam Pomfrey says I need at least a weeks rest before **those **muscles can be put to other uses."

"She said that?"

"She said after seeing the size of your cock, she would advise two weeks, but I insisted that the wait would kill me."

Severus smiled at her double compliment.

"So she said we couldn't have _sex_?" he teased as he threw the covers over his head and kissed her bare stomach.

"Yes," Hermione replied quickly before his lips reached the apex of her underwear.

"Only _full_ sex?" he inquired as he used his teeth to pull down her green, lace French knickers.

"Well she never specified Severus, to do so would be very unprofessional. Why do you ask?" she teased, knowing fully well why he did.

"Because," he began before he spread her legs, "I've heard that the precise movements of a man's tongue can help hasten the healing process."

"Is that a fact?" she whispered in reply as her breath hitched.

"An inarguable one," he whispered against her thigh. "Shall we test it out?" he asked, as he trailed a slow and steady tongue down the inside of her thigh.

"What about breakfast?" she asked, feigning concern.

"We'll just have to be late, won't me my wife?" he answered as he began his ministrations with his tongue.

As his pace increased, so did that of Hermione's breathing and she arched her back to encourage the deepening of his tongue. Gratefully, he obliged, more than happy to be back where he belonged after all these months. He nearly came himself as Hermione shouted his name and she rode out her own orgasm (which of course he greedily lapped up.)

When he returned his head back up to his pillow, he smiled at the sight. Hermione was flushed and sweaty with her head threw back against the headboard.

"Wow," she said simply.

"Wow?" he quizzed.

"You know what I mean Severus."

"You may have to elaborate Mrs Snape, for one needs so feel like they have succeeded with regard to your pleasure."

"Did my noise not imply that already?" she asked.

"Of course they did but I'd like to hear you say the words."

"You were wonderful Severus, as always. Happy now?"

"I will be when you repay the compliment," he taunted playfully.

"I will have to be in your debt Severus, because we are already ten minutes late and it does not look good, especially when Albus has planned to announce Sebastian's birth this morning."

"Damn Albus for ruining my fun!"

"Don't worry _Professor;_ I will repay the compliment very soon."

"I hope so because otherwise I'll be walking around with an erection all day."

"You scare your students enough Severus, so please try to **control **yourself."

"I'll try."

Severus and Hermione looked suddenly towards the door as it was slowly pushed open. Floating about a foot off the floor and heading towards them, was a small white Moses basket.

"Seb-wastian was crying Mummy, but you and Daddy were playing 'hide and s-week,' again so I fed him his bokkle."

"Good girl Septima, I'm very proud of you little angel. But I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't levitate him around, because it makes Daddy and I very nervous."

"Oh but I won't drop him Mummy. I p-wactised with the sofa before levitating _Seb-wastian._"

"I knew we should have called him something simple so that she could say it," muttered Severus to Hermione. "He is called 'Se-**bast-**ian' Septima; there is no 'W' in his name."

"Yes, Seb-wast-ian, just like I said. Silly Daddy!"

"Merlin help me," sighed Severus as he stood to dress in his teaching robes.

"Eww Daddy I can see your wonger!" said Septima as she ran out of the bedroom presumably to play with Eli. _Again._

"I knew that would make her leave the room!" he chuckled but Hermione just shook her head in dismay.

* * *

**A.N**: Please let me know what you thought of it all incuding his name...by the way Wonger is what my Severus calls men's things so I thought It'd be funny for Septima too...


	42. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter Forty Two: Welcome to Hogwarts**

The whole purpose of that morning's breakfast was for Albus to announce and introduce the new addition to the Snape family to Hogwarts and its inhabitants. As such, Severus and Hermione were owled by Albus earlier that morning and told to bring both Sebastian and Septima to breakfast with them. Severus was not too happy about it and was stubbornly refusing to attend.

"Severus, don't be such a child!" said Hermione impatiently as she stood by the front door waiting for him.

"I am not being a child Hermione, but I do not wish my life to be flaunted before my students."

"Are you not proud of your family Severus? Are you not proud of your life?"

"Of course I am, you silly woman but I wish not for them to all see that I'm not the emotionless and cruel Professor that I pretend to be."

"Why on earth would you want them to think them things of you anyway?" she asked in astound.

"Because that's what gains me respect!"

"No Severus you are wrong. People here respect you for your war efforts, your intelligence and your power. I agree that they do indeed **fear **you for all those things you pretend to be, but who wants to be feared anyhow?"

"I do Hermione. I do."

"Well I cannot fathom why, but I respect your wishes. Nevertheless, we have to attend today."

"Fine, you win, but if anybody makes any sort of comment or presumption, I will take away a hundred house points from there respected house!"

"Even Slytherin?" she teased.

"_Especially_ Slytherin!"

* * *

Everybody in the Great Hall gawped at the sight before them. Severus Snape, the feared Potions Master, stalked up towards the head table with a small bundle encased within his arms. To his right was, Professor Granger with a small black haired girl, walking beside her with her hand in her Mother's.

They all sat at the teachers table between Albus and Minerva.

As soon as they sat, Albus motioned to stand, receiving immediate silence from the crowd.

"Good morning all," he began in a very merry tone. "This morning I wish to welcome to Hogwarts, a very special young man. As I'm sure you are all aware, Professor Granger gave birth to her and Professor Snape's son on Saturday evening. The young man in question was named Sebastian Maximus Snape and I would like to welcome him to Hogwarts in style."

Everybody from each table clapped loudly; especially those from Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Thank you all for that. Also, I am sure you are all aware that Septima Snape, whom I am proud to call my Granddaughter, is also attending this special breakfast this morning. Miss Snape has not been formally welcomed to this establishment before now, so I would like you all to stand and give her a round of applause. Everybody in the room, including the staff stood and clapped for Septima, who stood on her Father's lap and smiled profusely at the attention.

Severus smiled at his daughter's enjoyment but quickly turned it back into a scowl when he remembered his surroundings.

"Now, for my final notice I would also like to announce that Professors' Snape and Granger were married on Saturday also. I would like to congratulate them both and the whole of the Snape family, and to inform you that although Professor Granger is now legally Hermione Snape, she will be referred to as Professor Granger whilst she is teaching here. I'm sure that having two Professor Snapes' will confuse you all greatly. Thank you all for listening and I wish you all a wonderful day."

Albus sat and turned to Hermione and Severus with a huge smile.

"May I hold Master Snape, Severus?" he asked as he smiled upon the baby cradled in his friend's arms.

"Yes of course Albus," he relied as he passed the small sleeping bundle over to Albus. "But do be careful!" added Severus hastily.

"I have held many a baby in my time Severus, no need to be so protective."

"Of course Severus, excuse my haste."

Albus took the small child in his arms and gazed down at him just as he opened his little sleepy eyes. Bright green eyes shone up at him and for a moment Albus was flabbergasted.

"Oh my, what beautiful eyes he has," whispered the Headmaster to Severus. "And from whom did he inherit them?"

"My mother had similarly bright and beautiful eyes Albus," informed Severus, "it seems my son has been gifted with them where I was not."

"And what a gift that is," added Albus as he observed the baby who wriggled in his arms.

"They're lovely aren't they," began Hermione as she sipped her morning tea, "they contrast beautifully with his black hair."

"It seems that he, very much like Septima, inherited all of his parent's positive attributes."

"By that I infer that you mean that he _didn't_ inherit my nose."

"No I actually didn't mean that but now that you mention it…" chuckled Albus.

"Well I like your nose Severus," interrupted Hermione. "You know what they say about big noses?"

Severus blushed slightly. "Yes thank you Hermione I do, and I'm sure Poppy has already informed the rest of the staff faculty about such matters so let's not elaborate further please."

"Oh yes," began Minerva from besides Hermione, "we've heard all about that!"

"Congratulations then Minerva," sniped Severus sarcastically.

"Minerva, I am not comfortable with you talking about other men's tools, so could you please refrain from doing so," said Albus with all seriousness.

"Don't be so petulant Albus you know you're the only man for me." She winked over at him and Severus sighed.

"Please, the pair of you, keep your little innuendo's and sexual compliments for your own home and not here."

"Yes Severus you're right," smiled Albus as he turned back to Sebastian.

"He's so beautiful and will most definitely be a little ladies man when he finally comes here," chortled Albus.

"I think not Albus. He will have his education to think about, _not_ girls," reprimanded Hermione sternly.

"And you say** I'm** too protective over Septima," smiled Severus. "Give the boy a break Hermione, he can't even gurgle yet never mind flirt with girls!"

Hermione simply 'harrumphed' and spooned some eggs on Septima's plate.

* * *

… "And before you all begin," Hermione informed her first year class, after ten minutes of explaining the specific wrist movements of the _'Lucramortis' _charm. "I would like to reiterate the necessity of deliberately pronouncing and extending the '_mort'_ syllable of the charm. Okay, now you may begin."

She watched as her class eagerly got to work attempting to transfigure an old piece of cloth into an item of clothing of their choice. As she did with each practical lesson, she stalked 'Professor Snape Style' between the rows of concentrated students scrutinising their failures and complimenting their successes.

"Well done Mr Malfoy, I believe you are the first to finish," she beamed as she reached the young man's table and admired the beautiful silk cloak which he had transfigured. "Ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor. I also wanted to wish you congratulations if I may, for the birth of your son and also your marriage to Uncle Severus."

"_Professor Snape_, Mr Malfoy," she corrected, "and thank you."

"Also, Professor, I would also like to apologise for my behaviour prior to today. At times I have been rather rude and protective over my family, and it now seems that I was out of line."

"Apology accepted Scorpius and I appreciate your bravery to seek me out and say sorry. I wonder, however, what has prompted you to do so?"

"Well without going into unnecessary detail, I have thought about the reasons for my behaviour and it has come to light that the reasons are no fault of yours."

"I don't follow," said Hermione whom was intrigued.

"I wish not to elaborate at the present, for now s not the time, but I believe and rather hope, that one day you will understand why."

"I doubt I will forget this conversation easily Mr Malfoy but I accept that you will tell me another time what it is you wish not so say today."

"Indeed Professor I will."

"Thank you Mr Malfoy and I will pass your congratulations onto Professor Snape," she said before she began to move to the next desk on her travels.

"No need for that Professor," called Scorpius after her, "I have him for double potions next lesson anyway and I'd rather congratulate him myself."

"He'd appreciate that Scorpius, but ensure that you do so **away **from the prying ears of others, for Professor Snape is a very private man."

"Of course Professor Granger," he concluded. "Of course."

* * *

"Now, I doubt any of you in this class are capable of comprehending the subtle science behind the Blood Replenishing Potion nor do I deem many of you capable of brewing it. _However, _it is _regrettably_on the first year syllabus thus I must teach you it." He turned and pointed towards the board. "There is a list of instructions and ingredients here, which if followed correctly and to the tee, will result in a simple Blood Replenishing Potion." He glared at his first year class… "Well, what are you waiting for, **get to work**!"

As the lesson progressed and the Potions began to take form, Severus stalked the rows of students as he always did. Oh how he enjoyed berating them!

"Mr Malfoy, please tell me why your potion is a ghastly shade of green when the instructions clearly indicated that at this point in time it should be purple?"

"I must have gone wrong some where along the way, _Professor._"

"How observant of you Mr Malfoy," he drawled sarcastically. "One used to believe that you had, much like your father, a natural aptitude for the subject. It seems however that I was wrong."

"You are not wrong Sir, I just must have added an extra ingredient by accident."

"Accidents are not tolerated in **my** class Mr Malfoy. Surely you knew that much already?"

"I know more than you think," muttered Scorpius.

"What was that, Mr Malfoy?" asked Severus menacingly.

"I said, yes Sir I do."

"Somehow I think not. Stay behind after this lesson

* * *

When the class was dismaissed everybody excluding Scorpius quickly exited the dungeoin to escape their Professors foul mood.

"Take a seat Mr Malfoy," ordered Severus just before the young boy sat at the chair opposite his desk.

"As you already know, as your head of house, I am required to know why my students are underachieving in their classes."

"One mistake does not mean that I am failing as a whole…"

"**Don't **interrupt me boy!" bellowed Snape, causing Scorpius to sit boldly upright in his seat.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I can assure you that your behaviour warrants nobody special. Mr Malfoy, as a friend of both your Father and Grandparents I wish not to berate you for your behaviour as it puts me in a difficulty situation. However, your recent behaviour gives me no other option but to write home or even worse pay a personal visit to your Mother and Father."

"Please Professor that is not necessary."

"Oh but it is Scorpius, it is. You parade around the common room with such an ostentatious display of arrogance and it amuses me greatly. Being a Malfoy does not make you superior to others and I'm sure your father can elaborate on that point further."

"I see not why you speak of my Father so much, Professor," stated Scorpius dryly in an attempt to control his anger.

"Because, as a first year, your Father was an arrogant twit also, who was eventually put into place by none other than my wife; A muggle-born witch who out shone him in everything he did."

"Speaking of which, how is Professor _Snape_?" asked Scorpius mockingly.

Severus screwed his fists up into tight balls and this did not go unnoticed by the young wizard.

"Oh dear me," he said sweetly, "I forgot that it's not _'Professor Snape' _at all is it. Father did mention how she didn't want to take your name."

Severus stood violently and slammed his fists into his desk before leaning over and glaring at the young Malfoy dangerously.

"My **wife** Mr Malfoy," he growled into the younger mans face, "is none of your concern. She **did** take my name Malfoy and** is** Mrs Snape. So in future, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself before they cause you any _harm_."

"Are you threatening me _Uncle Severus?"_ teased Scorpius. "Because if we're playing that game I have plenty of threats for you."

"And what would they be you little brat?" asked Severus who was vaguely intrigued about the young boy's words.

"Let's just say…_I know_," He stated sweetly.

"You know _what_ Malfoy?" Severus asked again.

"I doubt that now is the time to be discussing this, Sir. I have lessons to attend Professor, so if you'll excuse me."

Severus watched with rage as the boy left his classroom with a familiar swagger. _'He knew?'_

* * *

_**I miss all your reviews...they make work tollerable! :(**_


	43. Dark Marks

**A.N:**

Okay, I feel increasingly guilty and terribly sorry! I know, I know, that I haven't posted for almost five days but I've been a busy bee in work...(alot of work!)

So, in apology, I am going to write the last two chapters of this part of the trilogy and post them tonight.

Also, please don't lose faith in the whole trilogy thing...by next week Semper part 2 (or whatever I'm going to call it) will be up and I hope you all give it a gander.

Do you forgive me? :)

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three: Dark Marks**

"Oh not again," sighed Hermione as she was awoken by the loud cries of Sebastian. "Severus, it's your turn to see to him," she said as she turned back over to sleep.

"Hermione!"

"What Severus? You're his Father, why should I have to see to him every time he cries. Besides, he likes you much more," she smiled at this.

"Fine, I'll go Hermione, but if I've got to stay awake for another hour then so do you." He waved his wand to switch on a bright light and then 'accio-ed' her wand from the bed-side table.

"Severus Snape! Turn that light off and give me my wand this instant!" she shouted.

"You haven't a chance in hell of me giving this back to you. If I have to stay awake then so do you. He is **our **son."

"Yes, and Septima is **our **daughter, but it was I who had to stay awake with her all night," she retorted but Severus just stomped out the door and into the side room where Sebastian slept.

Annoyed and extremely tired, Hermione picked up a book and started to read until the crying ceased and Severus returned to their bedroom with a smile playing about his face.

"I'm not smiling Severus!" she berated as she noticed his smile widen.

"I know but I love you when you're angry."

"And why is that?" she asked in reply, as he slipped into bed and tried to kiss her. She pulled away and glared until he answered her.

"Because we have ferocious sex," he answered as he bit down softly on her neck.

"Well if you want to play that game _Professor Snape, _then it will be I who controls the whole routine." She smiled menacingly as she rolled on top of him, pinned down his arms and straddled him. With one pull, he ripped her underwear from her, before unclipping her bra and launching it across the room.

"Swift," she whispered. "But it lacked brute force." She grabbed his wrists forcefully and pinned them to the bed as she lowered herself onto him. When he was fully submerged, she began to rock above him and he gritted his teeth in pleasure.

"We've…never…done…it…like…this…before," he panted. "Usually…we…begin like this…and then…**ah**…end up…making love."

"Severus, we will not be making love tonight," she began as she leant down to whisper something into his ear.

"Tonight, I'm going to fuck you like I wanted to every time I saw you in class all them years ago," she whispered before she bit n his neck leaving a red mark there.

"Mine," she whispered as she began riding him again.

Severus tried to break free from her grasp as he felt a tightening in his stomach, but Hermione grabbed his left wrist once more and pinned it to the bed once more. Suddenly she stooped as her gaze fell to his forearm.

"Severus…tell me that's not what I think it is…" Panic was ever present in her voice.

He remained silent.

"Tell me!" she screamed as she gripped his wrists.

"Hermione…"

"How could you Severus…_Sebastian, Septima_…how could you?"

"Hermione, I never…"

"You fucking liar," she said as she threw herself of him and reached for her dressing gown.

"Let me explain…"he interrupted.

"You lied to me Severus…" she shouted once more as she slapped his chest with an almighty force.

"Listen to me!" he roared as he pinned her thrashing arms up against the walls and watched as the tears poured down her face.

"I did not take the mark Hermione. It came back, as I always knew it would."

"Liar," she hissed once more.

"For fuck's sake Hermione listen!" he shouted in her face but she just turned her head in the opposite direction in denial.

"On the night of our wedding, just before you went into labour, Lucius told me that his mark had resurfaced and alerted me to my own. I told you that I would tell you what he had said when the time was right. Now was not that time."

"Why though Severus," she said as she broke down into more tears. "Why now?"

"I don't know yet Hermione, I don't know." He released her wrists and pulled her close. She sobbed into his chest as they lay back down on the bed, entwined in each others arms.

"Shh…Shh…Hermione it will be okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"What about you, will you not let him hurt you?"

"Hermione, for the sake of you all I will of course have to suffer. But I can assure you that I will rid him from our lives once more for good. Once he has used the stone and is killed he can **never** come back."

"But Severus, why so soon? I thought it would take years?"

"It should do," he stated simply. "Somebody…" he corrected himself… "_S_omebod_y powerful _must have cast the spell and provided him with another body."

"Who would do that though Severus?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know my love, but all I do know is that throughout this new uprising, whether it be in three years or in ten, you will be safe. I will protect you all. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know that Severus, but it doesn't stop me being scared."

"I know my love," he soothed, "I know."

'_So am I,'_ he thought grimly.

* * *

Hermione, Severus, Septima and Sebastian were all invited to Albus and Minerva's the Sunday following the return of the ex-Death Eater's mark. Every Sunday since New Year, the Snape family were invited by the older couple to their quarters for Sunday Lunch; this week however was the first week Sebastian had attended.

The extended family all sat around a small and cosy, round, dining table enjoying their home made dinner, drinking fine wine and discussing the previous week's entailments. Minerva, who was oblivious to the adult conversation at hand, sat with Sebastian cuddled in her arms, making absurd gurgling noises at him and poking his little nose playfully.

"What on earth are you saying woman?" asked Severus incredulously.

"Talking my beautiful Grandson," she replied simply, before pulling a face that suggested Severus had asked a ridiculous question.

"Oh and I'm sure he has a lot to say on the subject of _gurgling_!"

"Do you have to be so sarcastic Severus? Any anyway, I've read that it is good to talk to babies at such a tender age, it helps quicken their development."

"Yes Minerva you are right, however I do not want my son's first words to be "blur blak blaert!" he snapped.

Albus and Hermione giggled at their banter but Minerva eyed Severus menacingly.

"I was playing with him Severus, not teaching him about inflection or otherwise correct pronunciation of words!"

"Yes woman, but still, have some sort of sense about what you say to him, he will be a man of great intellect when he is older and your inane babblings will inevitable affect that!"

"Don't be so melodramatic Severus," interrupted Hermione.

"Indeed," concurred Albus, as he refilled everybody's wine glasses, "and Minerva, do put Master Snape back in his Moses basket. He needs all the sleep he can get."

Minerva scowled her husband before she agreed and put the young boy to sleep in the other room. When she returned the conversation had somewhat dramatically transpired from babies to Voldemort.

"What's this?" she inquired as she took her seat once more. "Surely this is not the time to be discussing the poignancy of our past?"

"No Minerva, it is not the past of which we are discussing," snapped Hermione, who was sick and tired of Severus' adamant attitude to rejoin the Death Eaters.

"How so?" inquired the elder witch further, not expecting Hermione's reply.

"He's back," Hermione stated simply as she drank the remainder of her wine.

"Don't be absurd."

"It's true Minerva," intervened Albus, "Severus' mark has returned."

"But it can't have, it wasn't supposed to for years."

"Obviously," drawled Severus who seemed remarkable relaxed considering the topic of conversation.

"If so Severus, how can you sit there acting so detatched."

"Detached!" he snapped. "Truly Minerva do you think I am revelling in the idea that I will have to join him again in order to protect my family?"

"Well if you would show a bit of emotion, one would think otherwise!" she rebuked.

"Shut up the pair of you," bellowed Hermione. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"Indeed Hermione," settled Albus who glared at Minerva in warning. "Anyhow, the mark may not be an indicator of when Tom plans to return. I believe that he hasn't enough strength to begin re-grouping just yet, and that this new mark is simply a sign that he is at least alive."

"I agree Albus," said Severus. "If the Dark Lord had become fully operational as it were, I would have been called before now. Despite the fact that we have less time than what we earlier predicted, we still have a few years left until he calls for me; ten at most. As such, I will remain _detached _until that time comes, I do not wish for my children to endure a melancholy father until they leave home. I wish to enjoy their growing-up."

"All being well Severus, but you cannot seriously be considering resuming your role as double spy?" said Minerva impatiently as she eyed him dangerously.

"I have no choice."

"Choice this is not about choice! And what of your family Severus, what of your children?"

"My children will be blissfully unaware that their Father is a Death Eater," he replied casually.

"They will know Severus! Don't be such a fool!"

"A fool would run; a fool would flee with their family only to be caught and killed. Keep your enemies close, don't they say."

"So you will inflict the agony upon Hermione, of her waking up in an empty bed and then you returning in the early hours, unable to walk due to the beatings upon Voldemort's orders."

"I am inflicting nothing of the sort on anybody other than myself."

"Don't be such a selfish bastard!" Minerva screamed and then watched as Severus' face darken in anger.

"Selfish?" he began quietly before screaming, "**Selfish**! Who are you to call me selfish Minerva? Was it not I who endured said beatings night after night in order to protect you all? Was it not I who gave up his life to serve as your spy?" he slammed his fists into the table challenging Minerva to continue.

"You were a spy to reconcile your own mistakes!" she screamed back. "Do not dare play innocent with me and pretend that you initially joined Voldemort on Albus' orders. You joined because you wanted to; you killed on your _**own **_orders Severus Snape, you watched women be raped at the hands at your _friends_; the decision was all yours!"

Albus winced beside his wife as he knew she had hit a very tender point. Instantly, after Minerva had finished her rant, Severus threw a bottle of wine across the room and watched it scatter into a myriad of pieces, before storming out to retrieve his sleeping son from the spare room.

When he returned back into the dining room all eyes fell upon him and the bundle in his arms, and a deadly silence sliced through the raw atmosphere.

"I know what I did Minerva," he said bitterly as he pulled on the front door handle to leave.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go and then its Part Two (excited...I am!)**


	44. Instruo pro Posterus

**A.N:**

- This is it...the final Chapter of Part I ( I was going to do two final chapters but there wasn't much point in over streching it.)

- I'd like to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for all your lovely reviews and for sticking with this story.

- Part II will be up on thursday and I hope you all carry on reading it as some unaswered questions in Part One will be answered in part two.

- Thanks again... :)

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four: Instruo pro Posterus (Preparing for the future)**

Not long after the rather heated dispute at the Headmaster's quarters, Hermione left feeling downtrodden, yet appreciative that Minerva had put forward the thoughts that she herself was too frightening to say. Of course, she didn't agree with Minerva's onslaught about Severus and his choices, because her words were far too harsh to be deemed necessary, however, the deputy headmistress spoke truthfully when it came to Severus' decision to rejoin the Death Eaters; it was far too dangerous.

Hermione arrived home after a heated dispute with herself, regarding whether Severus should indeed resume his double spy role, to find their bedroom door ajar and partially muted whispers emanating from the small opening. She peered inside quietly, to find Severus lying in bed with Septima tucked up asleep under his arm and Sebastian, still awake and gurgling, within his other arm.

"One day little man, you'll see that why Daddy is the way he is…_just like Mummy did_." He paused, giving Sebastian the chance to speak, but the baby just gurgled up at his Father; Severus smiled.

"And I always want you to know that I am doing this to protect you all. Daddy loves you both very much and your Mummy equally so. But if I don't do this, you'll all get hurt and Daddy would prefer it if he gets hurt rather than you. I don't want to do this, I don't want to put up the impenetrable façade that I had to all those years ago, and hurt so many people in the process…but I have to. I promised to protect your Mummy and also you two, and if that means potentially giving my life to protect yours then that is what I shall do." Hermione watched from the doorway as a stray tear fell from the end of his nose and splashed upon Sebastian's head, who giggled at the feeling of water on his face.

"I'm glad someone finds it funny," said Severus his voice breaking slightly. "Right now, you're both too young to understand and when you are old enough to I will ensure that my past remains there. I never want you to be embarrassed of me and so you will never know who I truly am."

"Severus," whispered Hermione, causing Severus to jot up right and reach for his wand. He lowered in when he saw who it was and wiped his eyes swiftly. "They will be proud of you and what you have given to protect them."

"No Death Eater child is proud of their Father Hermione," he replied solemnly, as he watched her slip into bed completing his family.

"But you are no Death Eater Severus."

"I think Minerva, well and truly cleared that point up before didn't she," he answered bitterly.

"Well in that case, Minerva was wrong."

"No Hermione, she was right. When I first joined, I joined for power, for prosperity-"

"Yes…" she interrupted, "you were blinded by what Voldemort had to offer, as many other boys of your age would have and were. But you soon realised the truth behind his actions and his real aims, and you sought refuge with the order, you returned to the side of the good."

"Indeed I did, but only for Lily."

Hermione felt a pang of jealously course through her body at the mention of his former love's name, but instantly pushed it aside. "You did it for love and that's what makes you a man not a monster."

"I was selfish and if it wasn't for Lily then I wouldn't be here now."

'_If it wasn't for Lily…'_ the words echoed menacingly around her mind and Hermione quickly and unintentionally rebuked: "What about me?"

"And you, I wouldn't be here without you either, but I wouldn't have even started things with you if I was a true Death Eater. I would have been forced to marry a pureblood."

Hermione's heart sank, and by Severus' reaction her internal feelings were evident also in her facial expressions.

"Oh Hermione, you know that I love you more than I ever loved Lily; this is real."

"Your love for Lily was so real you risked your life for her, Severus," she accused with slight accusation.

"And isn't that what I'm doing for you now; for our family?"

"But I don't want to lose you!"

"And you won't."

"How can you say that so casually? You are rejoining Voldemort for Merlin's sake."

"Yes for you and for our family," he replied with a little impatience.

"You did it last time for Lily and look where it got her. Dead, Severus, dead."

"You don't need to remind me!" he bellowed back, causing Septima to sit beside him.

"If she wouldn't have died Severus, Harry would have been your son, you wouldn't be with me."

"No you're right, I probably wouldn't but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know you love me, I just don't want to lose you again, and it hurts."

"Again?"

"Severus, I have always, if not loved you, cared for you. When I was younger I used to watch you, I could see through your façade, I could tell when you had been at a revel the night before, I could tell when you had received information for Dumbledore and I could tell when you were happy."

"I seriously doubt-"

"Doubt all you want Severus, but I could read you like a book. I don't know how, because nobody else seemed to be able to but I could. And when I knew you had been hurt the night before, it tore me apart. I don't want to feel that way again or for our children to feel that way again."

"And you won't, not for years. Hermione, I do not wish to dwell on something which hasn't yet occurred and that won't occur for many a year yet. We have years of which are there to be enjoyed and to watch our children grow into young adults, I want to enjoy that and not be plagued with worry."

"But-"

"No buts Hermione. When the time comes strains will be placed upon our relationship and those strains should not be brought unnecessarily forward. I love you all and want you to be happy."

"But what about Voldemort, won't you have to start character building, as it were, before he reinstates you."

"Yes," Severus replied simply and softly, with a heightened forlornness.

"In what way?" she asked.

"Of late, when I thought he was gone for good, I was less bias towards my Slytherins; I was on the whole a much nicer person. And I showed feelings other than hatred."

"So you're going to have to be the miserable, sarcastic, emotionally detached man you were?"

"Outside of these four walls yes," he answered gently, "but as far as you three are concerned I won't change at all. I just need to be feared to the scale I was prior to our re-acquaintance."

"Re-acquaintance is that what you call it?"

"With regard to The Dark Lord, yes that is what we have, a re-acquaintance."

"How can you live such I lie Severus?" she asked.

"Because I have to in order to protect you all."

Hermione smiled at his bravery. "I love you Severus," she whispered as she snuggled into Severus, Sebastian and Septima.

"I love you too Hermione, I will always love you."

* * *

Severus lay awake as he listened to the soft and steady breathing of his sleeping family with a huge smile on his face. It occurred to him that he was the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful family all laying beside him. His baby son, lay sleeping on his chest, with a mop of dark hair falling slightly across his chest. His beautiful daughter lay between he and his wife, with her head lying gently in the crook of his arm. But Severus' smile widened even more so as he looked over at the final sleeping person in his bed: Hermione. It baffled him, just how he had fallen in love with the annoying Gryffindor know-it-all and more so that she had fallen for him too.

Severus Snape had neither desired a family nor ever deemed it a possibility that he could ever have one, yet the intense love that he felt when he looked over them, inspired him to never go on presumption and rash ideas again, and rather to explore the unknown; the unknown of his own love.

"We'll be alright," whispered Severus to his family as he decided to let his eyes close, "I'll protect you all."

* * *

**A.N:** So thats it for this sector of the trilogy, but by thursday at the latest, I'll have the first two chapters of Part II up, so please look out for it.

And if you have time, please review the story as a whole, and give me pointers as to where to take Part II...I have a story outline but there are gaps to be filled...


End file.
